Por Estar Junto A Ti
by ZiinthiiaCullen
Summary: Bella Esta irremediablemente enamorada de Edward pero que pasara si un dia Edward decide ir a cazar a Victoria y dejar a Bella al cuidado de Carlisle. ¿Que pasara si Bella comienza a sentir cosas por Carlisle? ¿Podra pasar algo entre Bella y el padre de su novio?
1. Chapter 1 Se Fue

Los personajes son de la increíble SM yo solo me adjudico parte de la trama.

Ya que me estoy basando en la historia de "Pyramid de Lady Rebel Girl" Espero que la puedan leer porque a mí en lo personal me encanto. Espero que la disfruten. Se me ocurrió esa historia cuando escuche la canción de Sabes de Reik… Esta historia va dedicada a una de mis Mejores Amigas: Samantha… Nena te mega quiero espero que te guste

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1 Se fue

Bella POV

-Edward deja de darle tantas vueltas y dime ¿que demonios te pasa?- Pregunte un poco molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando Edward de ocultarme cosas.

-Bella… Victoria volvió. Alice tuvo una visión y esta en Italia. Creemos que quiere planear algo. Y la seguiremos. Nos vamos mañana por la mañana. Alice ya hablo con Charlie y es se ira a pescar toda la semana.- Dijo Edward con tono preocupado.- No te quedaras sola. Carlisle se quedara contigo. El sabrá como cuidarte. Se quedaran en nuestra casa- Dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien Edward. Estaré bien.- Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Claro… solo será una semana. Si no la encontramos… regresaremos.- Dijo como consuelo.

-Bien. Pero no te preocupes. Jake estará cerca.-Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y el rodo los ojos.

-Eso es lo que menos me consuela he Isabella…- Dijo Edward pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja. ¿Isabella? Sabe que odio que me digan así.

-Perdón Eddie. Solo fue una broma…- Dije dándole un beso en beso en los labios.

-Bella…- Dijo sobre mis labios.

-Lo siento Edward.- Dije separándome de el.- OK. Tengo que empacar algo de ropa.- Dije mientras abría mi closet y sacaba ropa.

- Alice ya lo tiene preparado. No tienes nada que empacar. Toda tu ropa… nueva ya esta en mi habitación.- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-OK. Entonces Vámonos.- Dije tomándolo de la mano. El me sonrió y nos dirigimos hacia su auto.

.

-Bella. Estarás bien. Solo será una semana.- Dijo Edward tomando mi cara entre sus frías manos.

-Edward… deja de preocuparte. Carlisle me cuidara.- Dije mirando a Carlisle sobre el hombro de Edward. Me intimido la mirada que me estaba dirigiendo, una mirada que a decir verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo se amor. Lo que me preocupa es que Alice no puede ver ni u futuro ni el de Carlisle. Pero… mas que todo… odio estar separado de ti.- Dijo Edward dándome un beso.

Mire a Carlisle y el desvió se mirada. Hacia donde estaba Esme. La Abraso a le dio un beso. No resistí verlo besándola. ¿Pero que demonios me pasa? Porque me duele ver que la besa. Yo soy la novia de Edward.

- Te amo.- Dijo Edward besándome de nuevo.

-Yo también. Pero ya Vete, te están esperando. Dije mirando a Rosalie que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Todos salieron por la puerta y suspire mirando a Carlisle. A decir verdad Carlisle es bastante atractivo. Su pelo rubio brillaba por un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana y parte de su rostro también brillo, Fue impactante mirar esos cientos de brillos en su rostro. Jamás lo había visto tan atractivo. El también me miraba y nos quedamos así un buen rato.


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos Ocultos

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Ocultos.

Todos salieron por la puerta y suspire mirando a Carlisle. A decir verdad Carlisle es bastante atractivo. Su pelo rubio brillaba por un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana y parte de su rostro también brillo, Fue impactante mirar esos cientos de brillos en su rostro. Jamás lo había visto tan atractivo. El también me miraba y nos quedamos así un buen rato.

-Bien. Creo que iré a ver la ropa que me compro Alice…- Hable por fin.

-Claro. Iré a… arreglar unos papeles.- Dijo el mirándome.

.

Abrí los muebles de ropa de Edward y toda la ropa que me había comprado Alice abarcaba mucho más de la mitad que la ropa de Edward. Había Faldas, Pantalones, Shorts, Blusas cortas y largas, Pijamas, Zapatos… bueno no… no eras zapatos; todos son tacones lo bueno es que hace semanas Alice me había enseñado a caminar sobre tacones de todos los tamaños. Oh Dios para que Alice me habría comprado tanta ropa interior. Jamás podría utilizar tanta. O Al menos en el tiempo que estuviera aquí en la casa de los Cullen. Decidí darme un baño y ponerme algo cómodo. Me puse un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes roja. Unos botines color rojo de charol que me llamaron la atención desde que los vi (Link de las botas: botines-andrea-rojo-y-negro_MLM-O-3069633712_ )

Baje las escaleras y toque la puerta del despacho de Carlisle y cuando escuche el "Pasa Bella" Entre y mire a Carlisle que estaba sentado en su escritorio con unos papeles en las manos.

-¿Te interrumpo?- Dije mirándolo y sonriendo.

-No. Claro que no. Adelan…te.- Dijo mirándome y tensándose.

-Creo que Alice pensó que me iba a ir de vacaciones a alguna playa.- Dije mirando mi ropa y trazando círculos en el piso con la punta de uno de mis nuevos botines.

-Hoy es un día caluroso y eso te queda… Perfecto.- Dijo sonriendo. Yo le correspondí con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias… ¿me puedo sentar?- Dije señalando la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio de donde el estaba sentado.

-Claro Bells.- Dijo, me acerque a la silla y me senté.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunte.

-Checo un trabajo que me dio un colega. Sobre su tesis.- Me explico.

-Woooow. Que interesante…- Dije mientras me llevaba una mano al estomago y escuche como mi barriga rugía. Carlisle se rio.

-Ven.- Dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia mi.- Te preparare algo de comer.- Dijo tendiéndome su mano. La cual tome sin titubear.

Una vez en la cocina Carlisle abría un cajón y luego otro y luego otro pero nunca sacaba nada luego el refrigerador, el horno de microondas, los estantes y yo solo reía al ver como se agarraba la cabeza al ver que no sabia que hacerme de comer. En un instante apareció frente a mí.

-¿Te apetece una Pizza?-Pregunto.

-Claro. Pizza estaría bien.- Dije sonriéndole y mordiéndome el labio.

-Su…pongo que debo llamar… a la Pizzería.- Dijo mirando mis labios.

-Claro.- Dije y me acerque a el. Me sorprendió que el no trataba de hacerse a un lado. Pero cuando estaba a puno de besarlo "Edward" vino a mi mente.- Debes llamar a la pizzería.- Dije alejándome.

.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti Bella.- Dijo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio mientras me miraba comer.

-¿Cómo que?-

-Algo que te haya hecho enojar.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ammm una vez estaba en la reservación de los Quileutes y recuerdo que Jake le dijo a su amigo Embry que yo era su novia. Claro yo negué todo. Pero Jake dijo que Embry iría al baile con su prima. Y Embry y Jake comenzaron a pelear y aposte con Paul a que Jake ganaba y recuerdo que como Embry gano Paul se la paso molestándome toda una semana completa.- Dije recordado ese día.

-¿Enserio Jacob dijo eso?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Si. Fue algo estúpido… pero todos le hacían burla porque yo no le hacia caso. Así que se le hizo fácil inventar que éramos novios.-

-Me imagino que cualquier hombre daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo.- Dijo Carlisle mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara. Eso hiso que me sonrojara.

-No cualquiera Carlisle.- Dijo y me acerque a el. Nuestros labios estaban a unos 5 centímetros y esta ves yo no evitaría un beso de el. El tampoco se movió. Y Mierda enserio quería besarlo.

-Debería seguir revisando los papeles de mi colega.- Dijo mirándome y alejándose un poco. Suspire frustrada.

-Claro Carlisle.- Dije y se levanto de la silla.

Termine comiendo sola y decidí prepararme un café. Pensé en lo idiota que soy por pensar que Carlisle quiere algo conmigo y peor aun yo queriéndolo besar y Edward tratando de encontrar a la loca de Victoria para evitar que me haga daño. Soy la peor mujer del mundo.

-Cuantas cucharadas de azúcar piensas ponerle a tu café.- La voz de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos y lo mire. Tan glorioso recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Ammm. ¿Dos?- Dije mirándolo.

-Es la sexta que le pones desde que te estoy mirando.- Dijo riendo y acercándose a mí.- Ve a descansar.- Dijo tomando la taza y poniéndola en el lavavajillas.

-Claro. Lo siento.- Dije mirándolo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Camine lo más sensual que pude hasta la puerta y el camino detrás de mí. Siguiéndome.


	3. Chapter 3 El Beso

Capitulo 3 El Beso

-Claro. Lo siento.- Dije mirándolo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Camine lo más sensual que pude hasta la puerta y el camino detrás de mí. Siguiéndome. No me había percatado de que estaba lloviendo y hacia un poco de frio.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunte cuando Carlisle me acompaño hasta la habitación de Edward.

-Te doy unas mantas. Esta lloviendo y supongo que tendrás frio.-

-Hmmm…Claro.- Dije mientras el buscaba en un cajón del closet de Edward.

-Ten. ¿Con esas son suficientes o quieres otra?- Dijo tendiéndome un par de mantas.

-Con estas estaré bien.- Dije asintiendo

-OK. Esta bien. Me retiro. Hasta mañana Bells.- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Espera Carlisle. Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma. La lluvia no me deja dormir.

-Claro Bella.- Dijo sonriendo.

Esa noche no se hasta que hora me quede dormida. Pero Carlisle platico conmigo por horas después me acomode en la cama y el también. Paso su brazo por mi hombro y me acerco a su cuerpo frio. Me acomode en su duro pecho y fue lo ultimo que recordé.

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y sentí un cuerpo junto al mío. Y abrí los ojos lentamente para verlo. Ya sabía que no era Edward sino Carlisle.

-Buenos días Bells.- Susurro en mi oído.

-Carlisle. Lo siento. ¿Te quedaste conmigo toda la noche?-

-Si. Ahora veo porque Edward dice que es tan adictivo verte dormir.- Dijo y me sonroje.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto.

-Si un poco.- Respondí llevándome una mano al estomago.

-Bien salgamos a que comas a algún lugar.- Yo solo asentí.- Mientras te arreglas iré a cazar.- Asentí otra vez.

El salió de la habitación y rápidamente entre al baño y comencé a arreglarme. Ese día utilice una falda una blusa de color azul y unos tacones del mismo color. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y me maquille un poco. Baje a la sala a esperar a Carlisle. En 20 minutos el ya estaba en casa. Salimos a su auto y codujo hasta un restaurante carísimo.

-Carlisle… vallamos a otro sitio aquí la gente es aburrida.-

-¿Adonde quieres ir entonces?- Pregunto.

-A "La Estrella"… amo ese lugar.-

-Bien, Entonces vallamos ahí.- Dijo encendiendo el auto de nuevo.

Carlisle estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del bar y abrió el primero su puerta para después abrir la mía y tenderme su mano para poder salir. Entramos al bar y Carlisle escogió una de las mesas del fondo por si al señor sol se le ocurría salir en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieren ordenar?- Pregunto una joven bastante atractiva que miraba muy atentamente a Carlisle.

-Yo quiero un Capuchino y un omelett de jamón.- Dije mirándola fríamente para que entendiera que Carlisle era mío… _Espera Isabella no seas estúpida. No actúes como si te importara Carlisle. Tú eres de Edward no de Carlisle. Y Edward es tuyo no Carlisle. Dios Bella Que te pasa._

-Yo solo un café. Por favor.- Dijo Carlisle mirándome. Una vez que ella anoto lo que pedíamos se fue y Carlisle me miraba con una expresión divertida.

-Bells tranquila… te esta saliendo humo de la cabeza. Debiste haber visto como la mirabas.- Dijo riéndose.

-Es que… Ashh ¿quien es ella para mirarte así? – Dije por fin soltándole el porque de mi enojo.

-Bella cariño. No te enojes.- Solo es una… niña. No tienes porque preocuparte-

-Carlisle lo siento no debí ponerme así. Tú no eres nada mío. Me siento estúpida.- Espera… ¿me dijo cariño?

-Bella tranquila. No le tomes importancia.- Dijo sonriéndome

La joven volvió con los platos y los puso en la mesa. Se retiro después de guiñarle un ojo a Carlisle.

-Wow ¿enserio vas a tomártelo?- Pregunte mirando como se llevaba la taza a la boca.

-He pasado por cosas peores.- Dijo sonriendo y bebió el café.

Cuando terminamos ambos de desayunar comenzó a sonar una canción que para ser sincera me gustaba mucho. (Link de la canción: watch?v=Zpo7HXFj7E8)

-¿Bailamos?- Dijo Carlisle.

-No. Yo no bailo. No se como. - Respondí mirando la servilleta que tenía entre mis manos como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto.

-Oh. Vamos no puedes bailar peor que yo.- Dijo levantándose de la mesa y yo hice lo mismo.

Llegamos al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Era una canción lenta así que tomo mi mano con una de las suyas y la otra la coloco en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el. Yo puse la mano que tenia libre sobre su hombro. Varias parejas más nos rodearon y comenzaron a bailar al mismo ritmo que nosotros.

-¿Como es que sabes como bailar esto? Pregunte mirándolo. Y pegando mi cara a su pecho.

-Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Lo haces perfecto Bells.- Me sonroje.

-Carlisle… no es cierto.-

-Claro que si Nena.-

Levante la cabeza y me sorprendí al ver el modo en el que me miraba. Nuestros labios estaban a escasos 5 centímetros. Vi cómo se iba acercando, me humedecí los labios mientras esperaba a que sus labios llegaran a los míos. Suspiré al sentirlos, eran tan suaves y fríos, haciendo que me estremeciera. Nuestros labios se separaron y volvieron a juntarse. Junto su frente con la mía mientras bailábamos. Cuando abrimos los ojos sonreímos. Y volví a besarlo pero esta vez profundizando el beso, juntamos nuestros labios y yo entreabrí los míos y el lamio mis labios antes de meter su lengua en mi boca. Gemí dentro de su boca y se separo de mí.

-Tal vez… debamos ir a casa.- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Si. Creo que si.- El tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hasta la salida y subimos al auto. Durante el camino pensé que es lo que pasaría con lo que estaba sintiendo por Carlisle. ¿El sentirá lo mismo que yo? Su mano fría en mi pierna me saco de mis pensamientos ya que como traía puesta solo una falda el contacto de su mano con mi pierna hiso que me estremeciera.

Llegamos a casa y sonreí al ver que toda la tensión que había el día anterior entre nosotros había desaparecido. Bajamos del auto y me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada.

Subí a mi habitación y el se dirigió a su despacho. Después de haberme puesto ropa mas cómoda baje a ver que hacia Carlisle. Me sorprendí al ver que había un par de sándwiches en la mesa y una soda.

Me estremecí al sentir como unos brazos fríos me rodeaban por la cintura y me acercaban a su cuerpo, sus labios estaba cerca de mi oído, y suspiré al sentir un beso en mi cuello.

-Que rico. ¿Como sabias que son mis favoritos?- Dije inclinando mi cabeza para darle mas espacio para que siguiera besando mi cuello.

-¿Qué? ¿Los sándwiches o los besos en el cuello?- Dijo besándome aun.

-Sin duda hace cinco minutos mis sándwiches de pollo eran mi delirio pero ahora hay otra cosa que me gusta mas ¿Dormirás hoy conmigo?- Dije volteándome para quedar frente a el.

-Pero por supuesto. Dijo besándome los labios. Claro que si mi Bella. Pero ahora ve a comer.- Dijo separándose de mi.

Dios Que me esa pasando con este hombre… me esta volviendo loca. Ya quiero que llegue la noche.


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendonos

**Advertencia: Lemmon**

Capitulo 4: Conociéndonos

Dios Que me esa pasando con este hombre… me esta volviendo loca. Ya quiero que llegue la noche.

La noche se me paso volando. En cuanto me quede dormida en sus brazos no supe más del mundo. Cuando desperté había una nota en mi almohada que estaba escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Carlisle.

**Hola.**

**Me fui de caza regresare al mediodía.**

**Hay café en la mesa. Te quiero.**

**C.C. **

Lamentablemente me encontraba sola en la casa y muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente para empezar Edward. Lo amo pero siento cosas por Carlisle que ni en todo el tiempo que llevo con Edward había sentido. Luego Esme… la que había sido una segunda madre para mí. Me ha apoyado muchas veces no se que pasaría si se enterara de esto… Estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Carlisle tomando un café.

-¿Pasa algo nena?- La voz de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos y otra vez… su mirada hizo que me sonrojara. Negué con la cabeza. En un segundo ya estaba junto a mí. Quito la taza de mis manos y me quito un mechón de cabello de la cara y lo puso detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Pregunto acariciando mis labios con sus dedos fríos.

-No tienes idea de cuanto- Dije mientras entreabría mis labios. Y el separo la distancia que había entre nosotros y me beso. Enrede mis manos en su cabello y el puso sus manos un mi cintura. Caminamos besándonos hacia la cama y Carlisle nos hecho para atrás el cayendo encima de mi y seguíamos besándonos.

Las manos de Carlisle se colocaron en mi cintura, acariciándola suavemente y cuidadosamente, subiendo lentamente hacia mis pechos mientras la camiseta subía con él. Suspiré en sus labios cuando me mordió el labio inferior.

Llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos y dejándolo totalmente expuesto a mí. Pasé mis manos por su duro y fuerte pecho marmoleo. Los labios de Carlisle bajaron por mi cuello, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo en mi pulso.

Empecé a bajar su cremallera, escuchándolo gemir al rozarlo. Le bajé los pantalones y los bóxers lentamente, sabiendo perfectamente que si seguía, no habría una vuelta atrás, no volvería a ser lo mismo ni con Edward ni con Carlisle Pero no me importo y seguí besándolo.

En ese momento Carlisle estaba mirándome con una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran negros, completamente negros y en mi interior sonreír al pensar que yo podía hacerle sentir así. Le cogí de los hombros y junté de nuevo nuestros labios. Carlisle gimió y se frotó entre mis piernas, consiguiendo que gimiera.

-Bella ¿Esas segura de que quieres esto?-

-Si Carlisle. Continua.-

En ese momento, sus manos fueron al broche de mi sujetador y lo quitaron, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los míos. Sus labios se estrecharon contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que gimiera y envolviera mis manos en su cuello, pegándolo más a mí para sentirlo. Empecé a frotarme suavemente contra su miembro mientras sus manos subían hacia arriba y me rodeaban los pechos, vi como Carlisle sonrió cuando gemí.

Me estremecí al sentir que la cálida lengua de Carlisle penetraba en mi boca, sonriendo contra sus labios. Dejé de pensar cuando las manos de Carlisle bajaron mis pantalones de pijama lentamente y la ropa interior, quedándome completamente desnuda al igual que él.

Grité cuando sentí que los dedos de Carlisle me penetraban suavemente, causando que suspirase e inconscientemente empezase a moverme contra su mano mientras sus labios me besaban los pechos. Yo tenía mis manos en su espalda en ese momento, rompiéndome las uñas por el intento de clavárselas en la piel.

-Carlisle creo que…- Dije cuando el recuerdo de Edward vino a mi mente.

-No Bella no creas nada. Deja a todo el mundo a un lado ahora solo somos tu y yo.- Dijo y asi lo hice. Me olvide de todo menos de Carlisle.

Coloco su miembro en mi entrada y sentí como poco a poco me iba penetrando. Cuando llego a la barrera de mi virginidad dijo:

-Amor mírame.- Yo levante mi cara y me beso salvajemente y de repente sentí el dolor pero me abrí más de piernas, suspirando al sentir su peso sobre el mío, era sensual y me gustaba.- Mi amor, Mi vida, Mi Bella solo será un momento, después solo sentirás placer.- Yo asentí.

Terminó de penetrarme, sonreí, consiguiendo que Carlisle sonriera y se moviera lentamente, sintiendo dentro de mi algo frío, duro e hinchado moverse.

Gemí ante la sensación, Carlisle me aliviaba la irritación.

-Dios Carlisle…- Dije gimiendo.

Carlisle apretó los ojos y volvió a moverse, pro más rápido y más fuerte. Entrelacé mis brazos detrás de su cuello y le besó mientras ambos nos movíamos y nuestros sexos se encontraban. Una de las manos de Carlisle bajó hasta pellizcarme en mi protuberancia. Gemí más puerta cuando Carlisle me tocó y me penetraba a la vez, causando que llegase antes que él sin poder hacer nada, arqueándome.

Los labios de Carlisle se fueron a los míos, dando unas cuentas embestidas más y corriéndose dentro de mí. Gemí al sentir algo frío dentro de mí, causándome alivio en mi irritante intimidad.

Carlisle se separo de mí y cayo de espaldas del otro lado de la cama.

-Dios… Carlisle. Esto fue Increíble.- Dije aun tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

-Bella… eres increíble. Ya pareces una experta.- Dijo Sonriéndome y yo me sonroje al darme cuenta de que ya no había vergüenza entre nosotros.

-Oh Dios me la podría pasar todo el día así contigo.- Dije mirándolo y el se rio.

-Bella aun no creo que estés preparada para otra ronda pero… yo también podría hacer esto contigo todo el día.- Dijo riéndose.

-No tal vez hoy no… pero dentro de poco.-

-Y yo te estaré esperando Mi Bella.- Y cuando dijo eso yo caí en un profundo sueño.

.

Cuando me desperté, me encontré sola en la cama, me puse la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo e intenté bajar las escaleras sin caerme, cosa que conseguí. Llegué hacia la cocina, donde me encontré a Carlisle cocinando. Me quedé mirando fijamente, viendo la agilidad con la que se movía y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, estaba segura de que sabía que estaba ahí, a tan sólo unos metros de él. Colocó las tortitas en un plato y apareció a mi lado, envolviéndome la cadera con sus brazos. Y me beso.

-Buenos días. -Susurró apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Buenos días. -Susurré. -Muy buenos.- Dije y me rei.

-Te hice el desayuno, miré en internet y conseguí una receta.-

-Gracias.

Me senté y empecé a comer mientras Carlisle me hablaba, ambos conversábamos y me di cuenta de que parecíamos una pareja, sin nada que nos preocupase excepto nosotros, y eso me complació mucho. Cuando terminé de comer, me levanté y me senté encima de él, besándole en los labios antes de levantarme.

-Gracias, me encantó.-

-Ha sido un placer. -Sonrió.

Puse el plato en el lavavajillas, cuando me iba a girar me encontré a Carlisle pegado a mi espalda, acariciándome la cadera y bajando cada vez más mi sábana exponiendo mis pechos.

-He pensado que después de hacerte el amor, podemos dar un paseo por el bosque. -Susurró con voz ronca mientras sus manos cogían mis pechos y los apretaba, consiguiendo que gimiera y me arqueara.

-Sí.- Gemí. Cuando me eché hacia atrás, noté su dureza en mi espalda, sonreí.

-Pero sólo después de que te haga el amor.- Dijo antes de cargarme y subirme a la habitación.

Nos esperaba un buen día, y lo disfrutaríamos los dos solos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bella POV

Después de que volviéramos a hacer el amor, nos fuimos a la cocina para hacer un picnic e irnos al bosque. AL principio me sentí insegura por si iríamos al padre al igual que el de Edward, pero después sacudí la cabeza y me contenté al saber que volveríamos a _solos._

Suspiré.

Desde hace mucho tiempo estar con Edward no era tan emocionante como estar con Carlisle. Edward a veces es un poco aburrido. Pero es mi novio. Carlisle estaba preparando la bebida y yo la comida. Claro solo la que yo comer. Y cuando estaba preparando los sándwiches una imagen de Esme me vino a la mente. En ese momento sentí a Carlisle abrazándome por detrás.

- ¿Sucede algo? -Dijo besándome en el cuello.

-No. -Dije. -Vamos, hagámoslo pronto.

Terminamos de echar todo a la mochila y Carlisle la cargó y salimos de la casa de la mano mientras hablábamos.

Pasamos por el prado de Edward y el mío, y no pude evitar tragar saliva y pensar en lo mal que me estaba comportando con él. Pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para alejarme de Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos, miré a mi alrededor.

Estábamos en el centro de bosque, los árboles hacían un círculo alrededor de nosotros y el sol caía exactamente donde estábamos. Me giré para mirar a Carlisle, que estaba detrás de mí.

Los rayos del sol le daban por completo, haciendo que su cara brillase y sus manos y una parte del pecho que se le veía por la camisa. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente después de haber andado tanto, estaba segura de que mis cabellos era un lío. Sus ojos topacios y laxos brillaban, me sonrojé al ver que sonreía.

Se acercó a mí en un segundo y dejó la mochila en el suelo antes de coger mi cara con sus frías manos y besarme en los labios. Al principio fue suave, pero después me puse de puntillas para profundizarlo, mordiéndole los labios y pegándome a su cuerpo. Carlisle sonrió y lamió mis labios, causando que me marease y empezase a sentir que mi corazón golpeaba demasiado fuerte en mi pecho. Odiaba ser tan débil, estaba segura de que Esme podría aguantar más. Esme. Carlisle se separó y me besó por última vez.

Cogí la toalla de la mochila y la coloque en el suelo mientras Carlisle había ido a cazar para estar "mejor". Me tumbé en la toalla y cerré los ojos, relajándome al sentir los rayos del sol calentar mi cara. Tenía que admitir que si no conociese a Edward pero a Carlisle sí, estaría detrás de él todo el tiempo, nadie nos molestaría.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Carlisle caminando mientras miraba a otras partes. A pesar de que parecía estar completamente serio, era espectacular. Se movía con mucha elegancia y con movimientos felinos. Me mordí el labio y decidí mirar hacia otra parte hasta que llegase.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -Dijo apareciendo a mi lado.

Me sobresalté cuando lo vi tan cerca, sonrió.

-Sí.

-Bien, comamos y nos demos un baño después.

_¡Oh, un baño!_

- ¿Juntos? -Dije tartamudeando torpemente.

-Ajá. -Dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

-No traigo bañador. -Susurré en sus labios.

-Yo tampoco. -Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

¿Desde cuándo Carlisle sonreía así? Me gustaba esa faceta suya de seductor y pícaro, ¿la mostraría con Esme?

Mientras comíamos, me fue bastante incómodo ver cómo me miraba fijamente. Quería preguntarle qué sería de nosotros cuando volviesen, qué haríamos, pero sabía que la hermosa mañana que habíamos tenido se estropearía.

A pesar de ello, decidí hablar.

-Carlisle, ¿qué haremos cuando vuelvan? -Susurré mientras cogía la botella de agua.

Carlisle suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Lo he estado pensando Bella. -Bien, esa respuesta no fue muy precisa. - ¿Qué sientes hacia lo... nuestro?

Parpadeé y dejé el agua, temiendo que me atragantase.

-Me gustas. -Parpadeé otra vez. -Mucho.

Levantó los ojos, mirándome mientras sonreía. ¿Acaso se creía que podría vivir sin él después de todo lo que nos había pasado? Yo no podría volver con Edward, lo quería a _él_. Me acerqué y le acaricié el cabello, sonrojándome.

-Tú… ¿Qué quieres? -Susurré.

-Yo te quiero a ti, Bella. -Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesité para besarle. Coloqué una de mis manos en su nuca para acercarlo más a mí. Mordí sus labios y penetré mi lengua en su boca. Me senté encima de él mientras gemía y sentía sus manos en mi cintura. Dentro de mí, saltaba de alegría al pensar que él me quería.

Las manos de Carlisle me acariciaron el pelo y se separó de mis labios sólo unos centímetros.

-Será difícil lo nuestro. -Susurró.

-No importa. -Dije abrazándolo por el cuello. -Podremos hacerlo.

-Aunque consiguiésemos hablar con los demás, aun está tu padre.

-Me da igual. -Dije rápidamente.

-Bella, soy mayor que tú.

-Podemos huir… De todos, antes de que vengan. -Dije sonriendo mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios. -Huyamos juntos.

-Bella, las cosas…

-Hagámoslo. -Le interrumpí.

Carlisle me miró fijamente, vi como sus ojos se iban volviendo oscuros y sus rasgos se hacían más duros.

-Edward no lo soportaría.

-Hablaré con él. -Dije tachando cualquier impedimento que nos separase. -Carlisle, no me separes de ti, por favor. -Susurré.

Carlisle suspiró y me miró sonriendo. Chillé de alegría y me eché encima de él, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras caíamos al suelo, tumbados. Nos miramos fijamente durante unos minutos antes de volver a besarnos.

-Creo que esto nos llevará a la ruina. -Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿No vale la pena? -Carlisle sonrió.

Carlisle y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta, dejando todo allí en el bosque. Carlisle me llevó hasta una cascada por la que pasamos por un puente, después me llevó más debajo de la cascada, donde se formaba más lejos una laguna, en ese momento me acordé de nuestro baño.

Me sonrojé.

Carlisle empezó a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de mirarme, causando que me sonrojase más. Se quitó la camisa, haciendo que me fuese imposible quitar mi mirada de su torso duro y esculpido. Se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, quedando totalmente desnudo delante de mí. Intenté no mirarle el miembro, pero miré. Vi que estaba erecto y empecé a desnudarme al sentir que sus ojos negros me observaban detalladamente. Me quité la camisa y la sudadera, después los pantalones, quedándome en ropa interior.

Carlisle se metió en el agua, llegándole hasta la cintura, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Antes de que Carlisle se diese la vuelta, me desnudé rápidamente y entré en el agua, pero me di cuenta que él ya se había girado y me había visto completamente desnuda.

Me tapé los pechos con mis manos cuando estuve al lado de Carlisle, el agua me llegaba hasta el ombligo y mi piel se estremeció. Carlisle pasó uno de sus dedos por mi abdomen hasta subir a mis pechos, haciendo que bajase las manos.

-No entiendo por qué te cubres. -Dijo mirándome.

-No todos somos vampiros, los humanos tienen complejos. -Susurré sintiendo mi corazón latir cada vez más rápido.

-A mis ojos eres perfecta Bella.-

Sonreí.

-Gracias.-

Esta vez, me besó acariciándome los labios, los separó y me penetró con su lengua mientras me pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y cerraba los ojos.

Di un sonoro gemido cuando sentí que sus labios habían atrapado uno de mis pezones y lo lamía en círculos mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba el otro pecho.

-Ay Dios… -Gemí.

Carlisle se rió mientras sentía su erección en mi estómago. Le subí la cabeza para que volviese a besarme mientras sus manos se colocaban en mis pechos, apretándolos suavemente mientras empezaba a frotarme contra él, suspirando.

-Acabaré muerto después de esto. -Susurró.

-Creo que es más probable que muera yo de un paro cardíaco. -Dije jadeando al sentir nos colocábamos en la orilla del lago y nos tumbábamos allí.

Carlisle estaba encima de mí. Sus labios tiraron levemente de los míos mientras sus manos se colocaban suavemente en mis muslos, los abría y me entrelazaba las piernas a su cintura fría y dura, sintiendo aun más su miembro.

Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, donde empezaron a desprender besos y lamidas a mi cuello y algunos mordiscos que conseguían sacarme una sonrisa. Me arqueé y empecé a rozarme contra su erección nuevamente, sintiendo que creía y que estaba posada en la unión de mis muslos húmedos.

Sus manos se colocaron ahora en mis pechos, acariciándolos y juntándolos para que pudiese lamer mis ambos pezones, gemí y me volví a frotar contra él, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo envuelto en llamas.

Lamió el canal entre mis pechos antes de bajar sus manos hasta mis nalgas, apretarlas fuertemente y penetrarme rápidamente y fuerte, gimiendo.

-Dios… -Suspiré.

Sentía en mi corazón una presión demasiado fuerte, quería a Carlisle, pero… ¿Lo amaba? Estar con él era lo que más deseaba en el mundo y pensar en que nos podíamos separar hacía que sintiese que se habría un agujero bajo mis pies. Yo quería huir con él, irnos de Forks y poder vivir juntos para siempre. Me había dicho que quería estar conmigo, pero nada de abandonar a Esme. Me tensé.

- ¿Qué va mal Bella? -Susurró con voz ronca.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sigue. -susurré.

Y así lo hizo.

Gemí y me arqueé hacia atrás, sus caderas golpeaban las mías y en ese momento, me sentía como una estúpida sin saber qué hacer cuando viniesen los demás Cullen, así que lo único que hice fue sonrojarme por las estupideces que pensaba cuando estábamos solos y desnudos. Carlisle me besó la nariz sin parar de moverse. Sonreí y entreabrí los ojos, encontrándome con los oscuros ojos de Carlisle.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunte y Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -dije jadeando mientras sentía como entraba.

Fue hacia mi oído, lamiendo mi glóbulo.

-En este momento eres lo único que deseo Bella, deja a los demás fuera de esto.- Asentí y me besó.

Estaba segura de que una estúpida sonrisa se había colocado en mi cara al oír sus palabras.

Cada embestida que daba hacía que cerrase los ojos y quisiese gritar, que todos supiesen que en ese mismo instante, me sentía la adolescente con más suerte del mundo únicamente por poder estar sintiendo lo que me hacía sentir Carlisle, por tener una relación prohibida.

-Dios, Carlisle, creo…

-Siento lo nuestro, olvídate de todo lo demás.

Después de dos embestidas, acabé llegando al clímax, gritando y dejando caer totalmente sobre el agua que nos envolvía, Carlisle se dejó correr dentro de mí y me besó en el canal entre los pechos antes de tumbarse totalmente sobre mí y suspirar.

Levantó la cara después de unos minutos y me besó en los labios suavemente, mordisqueando el labio inferior.

-Nademos para quitarnos el barro.

Asentí.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré en el bosque tapada y encima de la toalla, sola. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, satisfecha y algo cansada por lo que habíamos hecho, pero sobre todo feliz.

En ese momento sentí que me besaban en los labios, sonreí y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y me arqueé para llegar mejor a sus labios. Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa, haciendo que quisiese llorar por poder saborearlos por fin. Su lengua acarició mis labios, pidiendo permiso para penetrar mi boca. La recibí gustosa, sintiendo que el mundo volvía a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

Cuando se separó, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Carlisle.

- ¿Dormí mucho? -Susurré.

Negó con la cabeza.

Carlisle me ayudó a levantarme y me informó que volvería a salir a cazar, preferí no preguntarle los motivos, por lo que me quedé allí mirando el cielo y desgraciadamente, pensando en todo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Jake, y sabía perfectamente que me mataría si supiese que me había enamorado de otro vampiro.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué?

Pasó casi quince minutos cuando sentí dos manos en mis ojos frías. Sonreí, sintiendo que mi corazón latiese de manera rápida y constante.

- ¿Quién soy?-

Me reí al escuchar que había cambiado su tono de voz.

- ¿Carlisle?-

Las manos se fueron de mis ojos, me di la vuelta pero perdí la sonrisa en ese momento. Era Edward, sus ojos me miraban con ternura y mucha alegría, su cabello seguía despeinado, tanto como me gustaba antes.

-No. -sonrió. -Te eché de menos amor.-

En ese momento, Carlisle venía por mi derecha, apareciendo Esme, que se tiró encima de él y le besaba las mejillas. Todos los Cullen aparecieron, Emmett, Rose y Alice vinieron a saludarnos alegremente, yo solamente podía mirar a Carlisle, que parecía igual de sorprendido.

¿Por qué habían llegado tan pronto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OK este cap lo copie casi igual del FF Pyramid... de Lady Rabel Girl. Enserio léanlo en cuanto puedan esta increíble..! ami simplemente me encanto.. pero no lo termiino por eso yo me había estado imaginando varias cosillas para terminarlo asi que.. yo lo termiinare…


	6. Chapter 6 Regreso

Capitulo 6

Esto no podía estar pasando, me sentía totalmente perdida y sin saber qué podía hacer. Me sentía como en esas películas en la cual el protagonista no tenía salida, o en este caso solución.

Edward me abrazó y me sentó en su regazo mientras colocaba su nariz en mi cuello, inspirando u causando algunas cosquillas en mí.

—Amor, te eché tanto de menos. —Susurró en mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos e intenté no llorar ante la rabia que sentía, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría volver a abrazar a Carlisle o que ni siquiera podría volver a mirarle como solía mirarle, otra vez sería. Edward se separó y me besó en los labios, causando que me tensase y me quedase completamente quieta. Cuando quiso profundizar el beso, le dejé sabiendo perfectamente que todos los Cullen nos estaban mirando, incluso Carlisle.

_Carlisle_. Suspiré en mi mente.

—Vamos Edward. —Dijo Alice apareciendo a mi lado y levantándome. —Los demás también queremos saludarla. —Y me abrazó.

Fuimos hacia los demás, donde se encontraban Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Carlisle. Todos sonreían, menos Rose y Carlisle. Los saludé a todos, uno a uno excepto a Carlisle y cuando me tocó a Rose, me quedé donde estaba.

Edward gruñó.

—Hola Rosalie. —Dije lentamente.

—Bella. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la casa con Emmett.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, totalmente incómodos. Esme me volvió a abrazar, haciendo que me sintiese peor de lo que ya me sentía. Miré a Carlisle por el hombre de Esme y me sonrió tenuemente, yo desvié la mirada y suspiré.

—No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos Bella. —Dijo Esme. —Sobre todo Edward, no paraba de hacer las cosas rápidas por verte.

Sonreí.

—Vamos a casa, estoy segura de que Bella está cansada. —Dijo Edward subiéndome a su espalda.

—Podemos ir andando. —Susurré.

—Iremos más rápido así. —Asentí y me apreté más a él.

Edward corrió muy rápido, aunque demasiado lento para mi gusto, cada rincón del bosque me recordaba a los momentos que había vivido con Carlisle, y eso hice que suspirase y apoyase mi cabeza en la espalda de Edward sin poder evitarlo.

Edward paró demasiado rápido en la mitad del bosque, dándome cuenta de que estábamos en nuestro prado. Cerré los ojos e intenté controlar las lágrimas.

Edward me colocó los dedos debajo de mi barbilla y me subió la cara. Abrí los ojos y me encontré su rostro a apenas diez centímetros del mío.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Te… —Suspiró. — ¿Te-e alegras de verme? —Dijo lentamente.

Le miré fijamente.

A pesar de que estuviese totalmente enamorada de Carlisle, Edward seguía siendo alguien importante para mí. Me había cuidado, defendido y había pasado momentos muy importantes junto a él. Coloqué mis manos en su rostro y sonreí.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo te atreves a preguntarlo? —Dije con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Edward volvió a abrazarme contra su duro y pétreo pecho.

—Dios Bella, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. —Dijo en mis cabellos. —Te recordaba cada día, tenía miedo de que nos distanciáramos.

Suspiré.

—Yo-o… —Tragué saliva. —También te eché de menos.

—Necesitaba oírte decir esas palabras. —Dijo separándose un poco de mí.

Sus dedos perfilaron mis labios y suspiré, consciente de que me besaría y yo no podría rechazarlo. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, suaves. Al principio pensé que se separaría, peor después me humedeció los labios con su lengua y los entreabrí, sabiendo perfectamente que querría profundizar el beso.

Cuando Edward me besó, hundiendo su boca con la mía, sus manos fueron rápidamente a mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo. En ese momento pensé…

¿Y si ahora quería que _profundizásemos_ nuestra relación?

Ya no era virgen, y no tenía ninguna excusa para poder decirle lo contrario. Edward se separó de mis labios, besándome como última vez en la frente mientras sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente.

—Bella, deberíamos salir y celebrarlo. —Dijo sonriendo.

Parpadeé

— ¿Celebrar-r qué?

—Tonta Bella. —Dijo dándome otro beso en los labios. —Que volvemos a estar juntos, no distanciados.

Sonreí, o al menos lo intenté.

—Me parece estupendo. —Dije asintiendo. — ¿Ahora?

Volvió a reírse mientras me acariciaba la cara con sus frías manos y volvía a sonreír de manera torcida. Bajé la mirada y me sonrojé cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura y subían lentamente, causando que me estremeciese a sentir el frío de sus dedos, ¿a dónde quería llegar? Edward volvió a besarme en los labios.

—Dios, creo que perderé el control.

Sonreí algo tensa.

—Vayamos a mi casa, hablaremos sobre Victoria y todo lo demás.

Asentí.

Esta vez fuimos caminando hacia su casa, y no hablamos durante el camino, o al menos yo. Solamente hablaba cuando me hacía preguntas o tenía alguna duda, pero sinceramente no hablamos. Estaba segura de que Edward podría estar oyendo mi corazón, que parecía latir cada segundo más rápido. Estaba nerviosa, pronto volvería a encontrarme con Carlisle.

¿Escucharía Edward los pensamientos de Carlisle? ¿Se notaría que me gustaba? Nos acercábamos a su casa, cada vez estaba más cerca y mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

—Tranquilízate Bella. —Dijo Edward. —Ya sabes cómo es Rose.

Al principio fruncí el ceño, confundida por sus palabras. Después sonreí ante mi idea, y proseguí.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

Edward suspiró.

—Cree que nos vas a traicionar. —Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada. —Piensa que has pasado durante estos días con alguien, con un chucho o algo, le molesta no poder saber qué estás haciendo.

—Eso se llama obsesión. —Dije molesta, odiando en esos momentos a Rosalie.

—Eso es lo que yo siento por ti. —Admitió. —Odiaba estar tantos días sin que Alice viese nada, sentía inseguridades, sobre todo… Bueno, confío en Carlisle, pero no confiaba en el chucho.

—Edward, no he visto a Jake todos los días que has faltado. —Dije molesta. —He estado con Carlisle, solos y sin nadie a mí alrededor, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. —dije susurrando lo último.

Edward suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Algo ha cambiado Bella. —Me tensé. —Pero pienso arreglarlo, sé que lo nuestro no es lo mismo desde que te dejé. —Me encogí en mi sitio, recordando todo. Recordaba perfectamente la perforación en mi pecho cada vez que recordaba cuando Edward me había dejado sola. Incluso la relación con mi familia cambió, nada volvió a ser lo mismo con nadie ni con nada.

—Edward…

—Bella, no pasa nada. —Me apretó por los hombros. —Nunca me perdonaré haberte dejado sola.

Intenté apartarme de él, sintiendo que había un momento demasiado tenso entre nosotros y eso no nos beneficiaba en nada. Sus ojos estaban de color topacios, pero más oscuros que cuando los vi, y eso me asustó.

—Edward, ya hablamos de eso y no quiero que volvamos a hablar de ello. —Dije consiguiendo separarme un poco de él. —Sabes que... Me duele hablar de ello.

Asintió.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello cobrizo, cerrando los ojos mientras yo me quedaba donde estaba, totalmente segura de que en ese momento, sabía lo que quería.

—Bella, lo siento. —Susurró.

—Edward, por favor…

—Necesito que hablemos de ello… —Me interrumpió cuando quise hablar. —Otra vez.

—Edward, yo no quiero hablar de ello, todo está claro. —dijo apoyando la espalda en un tronco.

Edward apareció delante de mí y pegó su cuerpo al mío hasta que sentí el tronco raspando mi chaleco. Parpadeé, sorprendida de que Edward fuese el que hiciese tanto contacto físico entre nuestros cuerpos, aunque desgraciadamente ya era demasiado tarde para volver a lo que teníamos antes. Me sonrojé totalmente, preguntándome si la sangre de mi cuerpo estaba concentrada en mi rostro y en mis mejillas.

—Bella, estoy dispuesto a… A hacer lo que me pediste. —Susurró. Luego sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño mientras colocaba mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo de mí, aunque fue todo lo contrario, se acercó más a mi cuerpo.

—No t-te entiendo. —Jadeé.

—Bella, estoy dispuesto a… No perder el control, a que... Te deseo, y quiero hacerlo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! -_Pensé.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

—Hm-m te lo agradezco. —Edward alzó una ceja. —Pero creo que tienes razón… Esperaremos.

—No, Bella, no. —Me encogí. —Siempre hemos hecho lo que yo he querido o lo que yo creía _mejor_ para ti. —Asentí. —ahora haremos lo que tú quieres.

Parpadeé.

—Tengo-o el periodo. —Dije buscando excusas, él sólo se rió.

Edward colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se volvían negros y laxos. Me asusté al sentir su duro y pétreo cuerpo contra el mío. Y sobre todo al sentir su miembro en mi estómago, intenté alejarme.

—Amor, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada. —Dijo besando mi cuello. —Será como siempre has querido, en nuestro prado. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos Bella, me he replanteado todo, nuestro futuro, nunca volveremos a separarnos.

Perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

¿Ahora qué hacía?


	7. Chapter 7 La Vision

**Otravez. Los personajes son de SM.. y la historia le pertenece a Lady Rabel Girl. Yo solo pienso terminarla ya que la dejo inconclisa **** Pasen a leerla se llama Pyramid **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 7 La Vision**

**POV Bella.**

—Edward, creo que estás precipitando todo. —Dije sonriendo nerviosa.

Él me besó en los labios.

—Vamos amor, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada.-

Suspiré y me pasé las manos por el cabello, nerviosa sin saber qué decir. Me apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol y le miré algo cansada pero con una sonrisa, haciendo que él me la devolviese.

—Edward, creo que deberíamos esperar. —Levanté una mano para cortarle. —No estoy segura, ya sabes… —Rodé los ojos. —Me siento algo nerviosa y… —Me paré. — ¿Tu quieres hacerlo?-

Él suspiró y me abrazó, haciendo que me pusiese tensa entre sus brazos, pero me relajé rápidamente para que no notase nada.

—Ya sabes que te amo Bella. —Me besó el tope de la cabeza. —Lo haremos cuando quieras.- Suspiré.

—Gracias, eso me alivia y mucho.-

Edward me llevó a mi casa, donde Charlie aun no había llegado. Le pedí a Edward que me dejase sola, ya que tenía bastantes ganas de estar sola, él asintió confuso por mi reacción. Nada más irse, me fui a mi cuarto y me tumbé en mi cama, dejándome caer como si fuese una pluma.

Todo se me estaba yendo de las manos, sobre todo con Edward. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir así: viendo a Carlisle con Esme y yo con Edward. Sabía que si alguno de ellos se daba cuenta, todos acabarían odiándome, incluyendo a Rose, que tendría otra oportunidad para querer arrancarme la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos.

Mañana volvería a ser otro día más, ¿por qué habían tenido que tardar tan poco? Me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo con él, y todavía no me había dicho nada de si quería que nos escapásemos juntos, cosa que yo quería hacer. Me daba igual dejar a mi familia aquí, incluso a Edward, pero al parecer él no quería hacer nada por ahora, por lo que sólo me quedaba esperar, y esperar.

Suspiré.

Me levanté de la cama y cuando abrí la puerta para ir al baño, sentí que los ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

Los apreté fuertemente y terminé duchándome mientras me imaginaba en mi cabeza recuerdos bonitos. Me coloqué una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me fui hacia mi habitación mirando el suelo, todo estaba en silencio, demasiado silencio para que yo fuese la única que estuviese en mi casa.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, me sobresalté.

Carlisle estaba sentado en la cama, mirándome fijamente.

Su cabello rubio estaba igual de peinado que siempre a pesar de tener los ojos negros y abajo unas ojeras algo pronunciadas. Parecía acabar de ducharse, ya que tenía el cabello húmedo. Me dio una sonrisa corta y me palmeó a su lado para que me sentase.

Me senté lentamente y suspiré.

—De acuerdo. —Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Qué, perdón? —dijo colocando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

—Mira. —Dije con voz temblorosa. —Lo haremos como quieras, no tienes que preocuparte. —Dije tragando saliva lentamente.

Él sonrió y me besó en el tope de la cabeza.

—Bella, creo que te estás equivocando.-

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, inhalando su colonia de su cuello. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y le acaricié los botones de la camisa mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Bella he venido únicamente para decirte que… —suspiró. — Te quiero.

Me sobresalté y lo miré a los ojos.

Me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos completamente negros y algo tristes, parecían estar dudosos. Volví a odiarme por entregar todo y que nunca me entregasen nada, con Edward me pasó lo mismo y ahora volvía a pasarme lo mismo, ¿acaso no estaba hecha para que gustar a los vampiros?

—Bella, si me dejas terminar no entenderías las cosas al revés.

Asentí, incapaz de decir nada.

—Te quiero más que a mi propia familia Bella. —Parpadeé sin mirarlo. —Y quiero estar contigo para siempre, por eso mismo he traído esto.

Se separó un momento y sacó de su bolsillo dos billetes de viaje. Jadeé, totalmente sorprendida. Grité y me abalancé encima de él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole besitos por toda la cara hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales devoré y los lamí antes de separarme. Carlisle me respondió gustosamente, incluso me sentó a horcajadas encima de él, acariciándome la cintura.

—Bella, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti. —Baje la mirada, pero sus dedos me subieron la barbilla. —Sabes que estos días han sido muy intensos. —Asentí. —Tanto que incluso estoy dispuesto a hacer daño a mi familia por empezar contigo de nuevo.

Me mordí el labio.

—Dios, pensé que me dejarías o preferirías quedarte con Esme o…

Me paró, colocando un dedo en mis labios, y me sonrió.

—Te quiero Bella, ahora entiendo la obsesión de Edward por ti. —Dijo antes de volver a besarme y juntar nuestros labios.

.

**POV Alice.**

—Algo no va bien. —dije agarrándome al brazo de Jasper y viendo como mi visiones de volvían borrosas. —No puedo ver nada.

—Recuerdan que están los lobos Alice. —Dijo Jasper.

Asentí.

—Pero algo no va bien, ni Bella ni Carlisle son los mismos.

Él asintió.

—Lo sé, Esme me ha dicho lo mismo. —Frunció el ceño. —Por cierto, ¿adónde ha ido Carlisle?

Me encogí de hombros, haciendo que mi cabello se sacudiese.

—No lo sé, dijo que daría una vuelta. —Alcé una ceja. — ¿No es extraño que Edward esté aquí y no con Bella? Ella siempre le pedía que se quedase con ella.

De repente, Rosalie apareció en el salón enfadada con los brazos cruzados y con una rubia ceja alzada mientras Emmett estaba detrás de ella. Después apareció Esme y Edward. Edward parecía estar pasándolo bastante mal por alguna razón, y Esme sonreía únicamente para darle consuelo a Edward.

— ¡Ha sido esa mosquita muerta, seguro! —Gritó Rosalie mientras sus ojos se volvían negros de ira.

—Cariño…

— ¡Cállate! —Le interrumpió Rose a Emmett. —Esa estúpida está destruyendo nuestra familia, ¿es que nadie se da cuenta, maldita sea? —Volvió a gritar. —Desde que está aquí sólo causa problemas y más problemas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Espeté. — ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ella para qué digas esas cosas?-

Rosalie bufó y se echó hacia atrás el cabello.

—Esa mosquita muerta, ¡la odio! —Rosalie miró a Edward, que en ese momento levantó la cara, estaba con los ojos negros, con ojeras y pálido, se me encogió el corazón al verlo tan débil y mal por Bella. — ¡Fue tu maldita culpa, tú la trajiste!-

Edward apretó los puños y gimió, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no te casaste con Tanya cuando pudiste? —Siguió Rose. —No, claro, ¡mejor la estúpida humana! La dejaste y después volvemos por ello, ¿te crees que ella te quiere como a ti? —Rosalie se rió secamente. —Son humanos, ellos olvidan Edward.

—Rosalie, ya es suficiente. —Dijo Esme enfadada.

Volvió a reírse.

—Claro, tu marido pasa de ti, todo el día con la humana le ha cogido cariño, ¿no? —Escupió al suelo. —Me voy de aquí, paso de ver como se destruye todo esto por una insignificante humana. —Miró a Jasper. — ¡Deja de enviarme las malditas ondas de tranquilidad, tú deberías estar conmigo! —Gritó. Se acercó a Jasper, haciendo que yo me tensase. —Todo fue por su culpa, ¿Recuerdas?

Jasper parpadeó.

—Edward está mejor desde que está con ella.-

— ¿Y a qué precio? ¿Destruyéndonos a todos?-

—Rose…- Me apresuré a hablar.

—Tú cállate, ni siquiera sirves para dar una maldita visión del futuro, me voy.-

En ese momento vi una visión, por lo que lo último que vi fue como Rosalie iba hacia la puerta lentamente.

_Bella estaba en medio de un bosque, completamente sola mientras lloraba y se llevaba las manos a la barriga, gritando y llorando a todas partes, como si alguien estuviese rodeándola o persiguiéndola._

_Comenzó a correr, cada vez más rápido, incluso podía oír los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho._

_En ese momento vi un cabello largo y de color rubio pasar por su lado, haciéndola caer al suelo y dándose en los dientes con una rama de un árbol._

_Empezó a sangrar._

—Alice, ¿estás bien?-

_Alguien arrastraba a Bella por los pies y se la llevaba a lo más profundo del bosque mientras ella seguía sangrando y llorando. Su vestido se subió hasta sus caderas, donde apareció una pequeña tripa._

_Estaba embarazada._

_Gritando, Bella desapareció en el bosque, escuchándose un grito._

— ¿Alice?-

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba temblando mientras todos me miraban preocupados, incluso Rose, que se quedó totalmente quieta mientras se acercaba lentamente con duda. Fui corriendo hacia la ventana y salté por ella mientras miraba al cielo, intentando averiguar si la visión era en presente o futuro, yendo hacia la casa de Bella, cuando me encontré de enfrente a Carlisle que venía lentamente hacia mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Grité asustada.

—Acabo de volver.- Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Corre! —Grité. — ¡Bella está en peligro, corre!-

En ese momento, todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Bella. Yo me quedé quieta mientras veía como Edward corría más rápido que ninguno, había visto mi visión.


	8. Chapter 8 Decisiones

_**Advertencia: Lemmon**_

_Como ya saben los personajes son de SM y la historia es de Lady Rabel Girl… se llama Pyramid pero Bla bla... La dejo inconclusa y decidí ponerle una pizca de mis locas ideas y terminarla __ Espero que la disfruten Besos déjenme sus Reviews para sabes si les gusto.-_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Capitulo 8 Decisiones

—Edward, Edward, tranquilo. —Dije mientras intentaba apartarme de sus brazos.

—Dios Bella, creo que tenías razón. —Me besó en la frente. —Dios, menos mal que no…

—Edward, para. —Dije separándolo de mí. Le miré fijamente. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Alice vio una visión dónde estabas embarazada y victoria te arrastraba por el suelo. —Volvió a besarme en la frente. —Tenías razón respecto a no hacer el amor, Bella. No sé qué haría si te pasase algo.

En ese momento me congelé donde estaba.

Miré a Carlisle, que aun estaba detrás de Edward con los demás Cullen mientras apretaba sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños. Sus ojos se volvieron negros sin apartar la mirada de mí, y supe cuanto odiaba que Edward pudiese mostrarme afecto delante de los demás y él, no.

De todas maneras ¿cómo era posible que me hubiesen visto embarazada? Me llevé rápidamente una mano al vientre, pero la bajé rápidamente al ver que Carlisle se tensaba cada vez más. Volví a mirar a Edward, que en ningún momento me había dejado de mirar.

—Edward, no tienes por qué preocuparte ya que…

—Bella…

—No Edward. —Le interrumpí. —Escúchame tú a mí, estoy perfectamente bien así que dejar de preocuparte.

Alice apareció a nuestro lado y suspiró.

—Lo siento, supongo que sería lo que pasaría si Edward y tú intimidaseis. —Dijo sonriendo. —De todas maneras, estaremos atentos de todo, Bella.

Gruñí.

—Estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera un bebé.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Rosalie con voz seca.

Edward le gruñó.

—Rosalie, compórtate. —Dijo Esme sonriendo tensamente.

— ¡Es verdad, siempre estamos pendiente de ella! —Gritó. — ¿Y qué me importa a mí lo que le pase? ¡Estoy malditamente harta de todo, por su culpa no hacemos más que ser sus guardaespaldas!

—Rosalie. —Dijo Carlisle hablando por primera vez. —Cállate.-

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Mírate hasta tú has cambiado, la tratas como si fuera tu esposa y no Esme!

Yo me quedé en silencio mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón latiendo cada vez más rápidos. Tenía ganas de volver a cerrar la puerta y entrar en mi casa, pero no podía moverme de los nervios de la situación. Jasper parecía estar a punto de perder el control, Esme estaba totalmente quieta y Rosalie me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, enfadada.

—Bella, te veré esta noche. —dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie. —Entra en casa.

Todos estaban totalmente en silencio y ninguno me miraba, todos miraban a Edward o a Rosalie. Miré a Carlisle, que me miró rápidamente antes de bajar la mirada, lo tomé como un: ¨Entra en casa¨

Cuando entré en mi casa y cerré la puerta, me quedé apoyada contra la puerta mientras suspiraba y sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos. Los apreté fuertemente para no derramar ninguna lágrima mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia mi cuarto. Cuando estuve allí, miré por la ventana, pero los Cullen ya no estaban, se habían ido.

¿A dónde?

Cuando me giré, estuve a punto de gritar al ver que Carlisle estaba sentado en la cama, pero no me miraba a mí.

Miraba mis labios.

Se levantó de la cama demasiado rápido para mis ojos humanos y juntó sus labios con los míos, haciendo que gimiese. Sus manos estaban en mi cadera, apretándome contra su fuerte pecho mientras me mordía los labios y tiraba de ellos, era un beso hambriento y necesitado, por lo que le correspondí con el mismo deseo.

Cuando se separó, me dio un beso antes de mirarme a los ojos y suspirar.

—Nos iremos pronto, Bella. —Dijo volviendo a besarme en los labios.

Asentí.

—Sí, ¿qué pasó cuando me fui?

Carlisle me miró fijamente, preocupándome de que sus ojos aun siguiesen iguales de oscuros que antes. Parecía cansado, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras violáceas debajo de los ojos y su piel estaba más fría de lo normal.

—Se pelearon… Rosalie se ha ido por una temporada, Emmett la siguió, aunque se sintió mal por ti, sabe que tú tampoco lo estás pasando bien.

Rodé los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

—Si supiese que estamos juntos ya me hubiese arrancado a cabeza. —Bufé.

Las manos de Carlisle se fueron a mis mejillas, subiendo la cabeza y haciendo imposible que pudiese aguantar las lágrimas. Carlisle suspiró y me besó en los labios suavemente.

—Lo siento Bella, lo siento…

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Y dónde?

Carlisle sonrió.

—Nos iremos mañana por la noche, Bella. —Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me colocaba a horcajadas encima de él.

—Pero… ¿Alice nos verá?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que los lobos están cerca de nosotros no suele tener visiones, esperemos que tampoco la tenga cuando nos vayamos.

Asentí sin poder evitar sonreír.

— ¿Y dónde es?

—Nos vamos a Escocia, Bella. —Susurró besándome el cuello. —Podremos vivir juntos, sin nadie. Podremos ir juntos por la calle sin que nadie se pregunte qué hacen el señor Cullen y la hija del sheriff de la mano.

Me reí y asentí.

—Pero… ¿qué haremos si nos encuentran? Quizás…

—Shh. —Dijo subiéndome la camisa poco a poco. —Es algo que ya veremos, Bella. Ya tengo la casa comprada, tengo todo lo justo para que podamos vivir, incluso he conseguido un trabajo.

En ese momento, me asaltaron varias dudas, ¿me acabaría convirtiendo en vampira? ¿O me dejaría en humana como quería Edward? ¿Acabaría embarazada de él por la visión de Alice? ¿Vendría Victoria? ¿Acaso los vampiros podían tener hijos?

Carlisle se rió y me sacó la camisa.

—Deja de pensar Bella, pienso aprovechar esta noche, no podré verte hasta mañana antes de irnos.

— ¿Hay aviones que salgan por la noche? —Susurré mientras le quitaba los botones de la camisa, revelando porciones de su piel y besándola poco a poco.

Él se rió.

—Claro Bella, ¿acaso no sueles viajar mucho?

Negué con la cabeza mientras le terminaba de quitar la camisa, asombrándome por su esculpido y perfecto cuerpo. Bajé mis manos y empecé a bajarle la bragueta de los pantalones.

—Nunca me ha gustado viajar. —Susurré contra su cuello. —Pero te aseguro que mañana será el viaje más emocionante de mi vida.

Carlisle nos dio la vuelta y me tumbó en la cama con él encima de mí, bajándome los pantalones mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello. Cuando me sacó los pantalones, sus manos subieron lentamente por mis piernas para quitar mi sujetador y rebelar mis pechos, haciendo que gimiese al sentir sus labios en ellos.

Sus manos me apretaron los pechos con delicadeza mientras yo le bajaba los pantalones, sintiendo contra mi estómago su erección aun cubierta por la ropa interior. Gemí cuando uno de sus labios besó uno de mis pezones. Sentía cada vez más humedad entre las piernas, y saber que él estaba excitado no ayudaba mucho. Le bajé con dificultad sus bóxers, haciendo que ambos estuviésemos desnudos y jadeásemos al sentirnos el uno al otro.

—Te quiero. —Susurré sin poder contenerme. —Sé que suena algo cursi y que…

Carlisle juntó sus labios con los míos, interrumpiéndome, pero se separó antes de que yo profundizase el beso.

—Bella, no tienes que avergonzarte de ello. —Dijo entrando poco a poco en mí. —Recuerda que tus sentimientos son correspondidos con los míos.

Me arqueé al sentirlo completamente dentro de mí, moviéndome primero con lentitud mientras me acostumbraba a su miembro. Después yo también empecé a moverme y a seguir mientras pensaba en todo lo que nos quedaba por vivir juntos, sería capaz de todo por estar con él, incluso sabiendo que mañana dejaría a Charlie. Eso era un sacrificio, pero por él era capaz de todo.

.

.

Cuando me levanté, quise gemir al ver que Carlisle no estaba a mi lado, se había ido.

_Tranquila, cuando todo pase nunca más volveré a despertarme sola_ –Pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama y me preparaba para ir al instituto.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, bajé a la escalera y abracé a mi padre por detrás, ganándome que maldijese y sonriese al darse cuenta de que era yo. Le besé en la mejilla y nos preparé el desayuno antes de abrir la puerta y encontrare a Edward apoyado en su volvo sonriéndome.

Le sonreí, sintiéndome el ser más falso y mezquino del universo por hacerle aquello.

Fui hacia él y le di un casto beso en los labios mientras me montaba en su coche.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —Dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Bien, Alice está enfadada porque no puede ver nada por culpa de los chuchos. —Sonrió. — ¿Quieres hacer algo después del instituto?

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

—Me gustaría estar hoy con mi madre. —Me odié al ver que suspiraba y asentía. —Lo siento Edward, pero es que…

—No te preocupes Bella. —sonrió tristemente. —Nosotros tenemos más tiempo, aprovecharé todo lo que pueda esta mañana.

Asentí.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, me despedí de Edward y fui hacia Ángela, que me sonrió y fuimos juntas hacia la clase después de ver como Jasper y Alice me miraban extraños por haber dejado solo a Edward. Suspiré y bajé los ojos al ver que volvía a sentir los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que querían salir.

Ángela me metió en el vestuario de las chicas y me abrazó, sorprendiéndome por su gesto. Pero no pude conseguirlo y acabé llorando y apretándome contra su cuerpo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

—No te preocupes, Bella. —Susurró. —Yo estoy contigo.

—No-o sé-é que me pasa-a. —Jadeé.

—Ya no estás enamorada de Edward, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—Se te nota… Es decir, me parecía extraño que no estuvieses con él, ya casi nunca os veo juntos.

—Oh, Ángela, si supieses… —Sollocé.

—Bella, no tienes por qué contármelo, pero por lo que creo, es que te gusta otro. —Asentí. —Tienes miedo de hacerle daño, ya que le quieres de pero de otra manera., —Volví a sentir. —Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo con Eric, por suerte él no sentía nada por mí, así que no sufrió. Bella, como consejo te aviso que vayas a por la persona que quieres, sólo se vive una vez, algunas personas viven más que otras, pero una sola vez, no gastes tu vida con quien no quieras, si no tienes fuerzas para hablar con él, haz lo que creas mejor, pero no esperes más tiempo Bella, no sabes cuánto tiempo ni que cosas está sacrificando esa persona por estar contigo.

Asentí.

—Gracias. —dije separándome de ella y sonriéndola.

—Eso sí, ¿me dejarás que yo cuide de Edward?

Las dos nos reímos mientras salíamos del vestuario, ahora todo lo veía más claro.


	9. Chapter 9 El Viaje

_**Ola pues ya sabes los personajes son de SM… y la historia es de Lady Rabel Girl… se llama Pyramyd ojala pasen y la lean... a mi me encanto pero la dejo inconclusa **____** por eso yo decidí continuarla **_____

Capitulo 9 El Viaje

—Debemos hablar.

Parpadeé sorprendida y me giré, encontrándome con Alice, de brazos cruzados mientras Jasper estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor, de brazos cruzados. Me pasé nerviosamente la mano por el pelo y asentí.

Alice me cogió de la mano y nos metió en el cuarto de baño, sin sonreírme y su apretón en mi mano cada vez era más duro.

_Por favor, que no se haya enterado de nada._

Cuando entramos en los baños, Alice seguía sin sonreír.

—Bella lo sé todo.

_Mierda…_

—Sé que Edward y tú os habéis peleado.

Parpadeé sorprendida mientras sentía que los latidos de mi corazón empezaban a bajar y mi tensión también. Suspiré y asentí mientras sonreía.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? Estáis peleados.

Borré rápidamente la sonrisa de mi rostro. —Verdad.

Alice alzó una perfecta ceja negra y me miró fijamente. — ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme por qué os habéis peleado ahora? Bueno, en verdad me lo contó él, ¿es porque no tenéis relaciones sexuales?

Parpadeé mientras sentía como la sangre me subía a la cabeza lentamente. Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces Alice me abrazaba y se reía. Estaba bastante tranquila de que Alice no supiese nada de Carlisle y yo, me había asustado bastante cuando había dicho que lo sabía todo.

Y hablando de todo, ¿cómo era que Edward le había dicho eso?

Fui yo la que le dijo que no quería mantener relaciones con él. ¿Cómo era que se lo había dicho?

—Bella, tranquila, no sé lo diré a nadie de la casa.

Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de ella para irme al comedor, donde me esperaba Ángela con una ceja alzada y el rostro lleno de duda. Me senté a su lado y suspiré mientras me metía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Sentí la mano de Ángela en mi mano. — ¿Todo bien?

La miré y la sonreí.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—No te preocupes, Bella, no sé de quién te habrás enamorado, pero estoy segura de que al final saldrá todo bien.

Asentí lentamente.

— ¿Puedes quedar esta noche?

Iba a decir que sí cuando me acordé de que sería la última vez que vería a Ángela, esta noche me iba con Carlisle a Escocia. La miré y sonreí con tristeza.

—Lo siento… Es que…

—No te preocupes, Bella. —Volvió a sonreírme. —Sólo espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Desvié la mirada y asentí.

.

.

Cuando terminé el instituto, me fui andando hacia mi casa mientras pensaba en todo. Amaba a Carlisle, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, pero… ¿Cómo se tomaría mi padre la noticia de perder a su única hija, no verla nunca más?

Él estaba sólo, no tenía una pareja como mi madre.

Seguí el camino por el bosque, alejándome lo máximo de la casa de los Cullen para que ninguno de ellos me oliese.

Vi el prado donde Edward y yo solíamos ir cuando las cosas entre nosotros funcionaban. Todo seguía igual, las flores, él sol alumbrando en los mismos lugares excepto nosotros, que habíamos cambiado é.

Seguí caminando hasta que escuché una rama pisarse detrás de mí. Me quedé totalmente quieta y empecé a girarme poco a poco, pero no había nadie. Seguí caminando, y la sensación de que alguien me seguía no desaparecía.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta que me tropecé con una rama cuando miré una vez hacia atrás por si venía alguien.

Me senté en el suelo y me levanté el pantalón hasta la rodilla, viendo que me había raspado la piel y tenía sangre.

Otra vez se escuchó el ruido.

Me bajé el pantalón, me volví a colgar la mochila de los hombros y comencé a andar, ignorando los pasos que escuchaba. Suspiré cuando a lo lejos vi mi casa, sonreí y fui hacia ella.

Pero algo fallaba.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ya estaba vierta y el pomo se calló al suelo. Me quedé quieta y entré lentamente en mi casa, rezando para que mi padre no estuviese y sólo hubiese sido un ladrón.

Cuando entré, me llevé una mano a la boca, mitigando un grito al ver todo el salón destrozado, los sofás roto por la mitad, el tv rota, la lámpara en el suelo, todo desperdigado por el suelo y con las ventanas cerradas, casi todo oscuridad.

—Dios mío. —Susurré.

Fui al baño, todo estaba destrozado.

El espejo roto, salpicado por el suelo de sangre.

Gemí.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, dejando la mochila en el suelo y dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto, todo estaba destruido. Fui al cuarto de mi padre y gemí mientras sentía las lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro.

Todo estaba destruido, pero en el suelo había una mano.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella y levanté la sábana y grité.

Me agaché rápidamente al ver el cuerpo de mi padre, pálido, con varios agujeros en el cuello, muñecas y en otras partes de su cuerpo. Coloqué mis dedos en su cuello, pero no había pulso.

— ¿Papá?

Pero no respondía, estaba muerto.

.

Sentí una mano fría acariciándome la cara lentamente, abrí los ojos rápidamente, algo entumecida por el sueño que había tenido, encontrándome con Carlisle mirándome con una sonrisa triste, Dios, incluso estando deprimida no era capaz de pasar por desapercibido la belleza de Carlisle.

—Lo siento.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Carlisle suspiró y se sentó a mi lado del sofá para luego colocarse sobre su regazo.

Me abracé muy fuerte a él y entré mi cara en el arco de su cuello mientras sentía sus manos acariciándome para consolarme. Le besé en el cuello y después me levanté, señalándole la maleta que había hecho.

—Bella…

—Vámonos. —susurré besándole en los labios. —Quiero empezar una vida nueva, no quiero estar aquí, este ya no es mi hogar, no sin mi padre.

Carlisle se levantó y me abrazó. Me pegué a su cuerpo totalmente mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos totalmente, sin poder olvidar como la policía se había llevado a mi padre en una camilla y como lo vi, en el suelo tirado.

—Bella, no podemos irnos así.

—Sí podemos, vayámonos ahora, ¡ya! —Gemí. —Los policías lo han puesto como si fuese un animal salvaje, ¡no quiero irme con mi madre! ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero empezar contigo de nuevo, eres una de las pocas personas que me quedan, Carlisle, no quiero que la gente me mire mañana con pena, no quiero que me pregunten por él, no quiero verlo en una caja de madera vacía, porque ese ya no es mi padre.

Carlisle suspiró y me besó en el tope de la cabeza.

—Cómo quieras Bella.

Le sonreí y asentí, quitándome de la mejilla una lágrima que se había deslizado.

—Empezaremos de nuevo, Bella.

Asentí.

Carlisle cogió mi maleta y nos montamos en el coche. Sentí su mano en mi muslo, le sonreí y miré por la ventana, sintiendo que aun las lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro, no quería que Carlisle me viese llorando.

Saber que nunca más lo vería, que no me reñiría y nunca volvería abrazarme, volví a gemir.

En ese momento, me arrepentí de todo.

Odié haberme comportado como una niña de tres años cuando Edward me dejó, odié dejar a mi padre sólo cuando fui a buscar a Edward, odié… Sacudí la cabeza y me centré en los bosques, me limpié las lágrimas y cerré los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que Carlisle me avisaría cuando nos estuviésemos en el aeropuerto.

.

Sentí una mano en mi hombre, sonreí y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Carlisle.

—Vamos Bella, nos vamos.

Suspiré y asentí.

Carlisle cogió su maleta y la mía y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto, cada paso estábamos más cerca del avión. Le apreté la mano, nerviosa, esperando que nadie ni nada nos detuviese esta vez.

Me merecía un poco de paz, con él, con Carlisle.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**_

_**OMG pobre Charly... Tzzz en los sig. Caps. Se irá explicando que le paso ;) Besos **_


	10. Chapter 10 Esocia P1

_**Ola pues ya sabes los personajes son de SM… y la historia es de Lady Rabel Girl… se llama Pyramyd ojala pasen y la lean... a mi me encanto pero la dejo inconclusa por eso yo decidí continuarla **_

Capitulo 10 Escocia P1

Sentí unos labios en mi cuello, suaves y fríos. Me estremecí y abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando. Carlisle estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome. Le sonreí algo soñolienta mientras le acariciaba el rostro con las yemas de mis dedos.

Llegué hasta sus labios, los cuales perfilé antes de humedecerme los labios. Carlisle me besó en los dedos antes de hablarme.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Gemí al recordarlo todo. Charlie, aquel hombre que siempre me había apoyado, aquel hombre que había sido mi padre. Carlisle, dándose cuanta de la dirección de mis pensamientos, me besó suavemente en los labios.

Sonreí y me apreté la mano.

— ¿Hemos llegado?

—Sí. —Se levantó y me dio la mano. —Vamos a por las maletas y después pediremos un taxi para que nos lleve a la casa que he comprado para nosotros.

Asentí y sentí aquel dolor que sentía por la muerte de mi padre, mitigaba.

Carlisle y yo bajamos del avión con los demás pasajeros, recogimos nuestras maletas. Cuando salimos del aeropuerto, un taxi nos estaba esperando enfrente de la puerta. Miré a Carlisle con una sonrisa y asentí. Apretó cálidamente mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el taxi.

Cuando nos montamos, intenté concentrarme el la mano de Carlisle en mi muslo y en el hermoso paisaje que representaba Escocia... Pero en cada ábrol, señal o carretera, veía a mi padre, los recuerdos y momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Desvié la cara para que Carlisle no me viese llorar, pero sabía que él perfectamente podía notar como mi pecho se movían desequilibradamente. EM mordí los labios y miré a Carlisle. Sus ojos topacios me miraban con ternura y pena, sin poder evitarlo, Le besé en los labios suavemente varias veces, sintiendo sus manos rodeándome y colocándome contra su pecho.

Le abracé como si fuese la úncia salvación... Y lo era.

.

.

.

Me desperté en una cama suave. Sin abrir los ojos, busqué con mi mano a mi lado, esperando a que Carlisle estuviese conmigo. Le encontré la mano y rápidamente entrelacé nuestros dedos. Me giré y abrí los ojos, viéndolos oscuros y con algunas ojeras bajo ellos.

Gemí y me estiré en la cama, mirando de reojo como Carlisle me miraba fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos que hacía mu cuerpo. Sonreí y me abracé a su costado, colocando mi cabeza debajo de su mandíbula.

Suspiré al oler su fragancia fresca y limpia, mentolada.

—Buenos días. —Susurré pegándome más a su cuerpo, necesitando más cercanía entre nosotros.

Carlisle me besó en el tope de la cabeza, antes de acercar sus labios a mi oreja.

—Buenos días amor. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. —Respondí. — ¿Me quedé dormida en el taxi? No recuerdo más...

Carlisle suspiró y volvió a besarme en el tope de la cabeza, esta vez más lentamente.

— Seguiste llorando y cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de que estabas dormida. —Le miré, dándome cuenta de que sonreía. —Te apretabas tan fuerte contra mí, susurrabas mi nombre y a tu padre. Te dejé en la cama y metí las maletas en la casa. —Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Frunció el ceño. — ¿Debería enfadarme por no haberte dado cuenta de que estábamos en nuestra nueva casa?

Gemí y me reí antes de levantarme de un salto de la cama.

Me mareé y Carlisle apareció a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano mientras se reía. Acercó sus labios a mi cuello y me besó allí.

—De acuerdo, debido a tu entusiasmo, te perdono.

Me di la vuelta y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, obligándole a bajar la cabeza para besarme en los labios. Sonrió contra mis labios, al igual que yo. Profundicé el beso y le lamí los labios, sintiendo su sabor contra el mío. Sin poder evitarlo, envolví una de mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Carlisle gimió y acarició mi pierna desde la rodilla hasta la ingle varias veces. Le mordisqueé el labio inferior y me pegué a él cuando quiso separarse. Gemí frustrada y me crucé de brazos. Me dio una nalgada antes de separase, me reí y me sonrojé mientras me cogía de la mano y me sacaba de la habitación. Me di cuenta de que estaba en braguitas y con una camisa blanca lisa.

— Quiero hacerte el amor Bella, pero antes quiero enseñarte nuestra casa.

Asentí.

—Tienes razón. —Me sonrojé y susurré: —Yo comportándome como una hormonada adolescente...

Carlisle se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente. Me pegó contra la pared, acercándose lentamente. Cuando estuvo pegado a mi cuerpo, me cogió la cara con ambas manos, haciendo que nos mirásemos fijamente. Desvié la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Mírame, Bella.

Levanté lentamente la mirada y alcé una ceja.

—No eres la única que se comporta como... ¿Cómo habías dicho? "_una adolescente hormonad_a" Si fuese por mí, estaría todos los días haciéndo te el amor Bella. Así que no te avergüences por desearme. —Me besó en los labios. — Agradezco cada día que me hayas elegido a mí, Bella. Me considero el hombre más feliz del mundo sólo por tenerte.

No sabía qué hacer... ¿Qué harías cuando el hombre más importante de tu vida te dices esas palabras? Yo sólo pude besarle en los labios y mostrarle lo mucho que me gustaba y lo bien que me hacía sentir.

Carlisle fue esta vez el que profundizó el beso y me lamió los labios. Moví mis labios contra los suyos, sintiendo demasiada felicidad, ¿Sería así nuestra vida? ¿Me convertiría en vampira para que siempre estuviésemos juntos?

Me besó por última vez y me sonrió, vi que realmente le hacía ilusión enseñarme la casa, nuestro nuevo hogar. _Nuestro hogar_. Aquellas palabras calaban dentro de mí, muy hondo. Como nadie había hecho en mi vida.

Sonreí y le cogí de la mano.

—De acuerdo, ibas a enseñarme la habitación y luego a hacerme el amor, ¿no?

Carlisle se rió y me guió por la casa.

.

.

.

**Pov. Edward**

— ¿Dónde están? —Susurré.

Alice se paseó por el salón mientras Rose gruñía y murmuraba estupideces, aunque perfectamente podía leerle la mente, no quería sentirme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Jasper apareció a mi lado y me colocó una mano en el hombro. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Esme. Estaba triste abatida, pensaba que Carlisle la había abandonado. ¿Y Bella? ¿Por qué ambos habían desaparecido el mismo día?

Era incapaz de decir lo que Rosalie pensaba, no era posible. Bella me amaba, al igual que yo a ella.

— ¡Estoy harta! —Chilló Rose. Emmett se colocó a su lado y suspiró. — Pienso decir lo que pienso, nunca me he callado y no pienso hacerlo ahora por esa mosquita muerta.

—No la llames así, Rosalie. No es lo que estás pensando, es imposible.

— ¡Claro, la mosquita muerta es eso... una puta mosca muerta! —Emmett la sujetó por los hombros. — ¡Ninguno de vosotros queréis saber la verdad, pero yo pienso decirla! ¿Qué crees? ¡Bella se enamoró de Carlisle! Y Carlisle... ¡Dios! ¿Es que todos los hombres Cullen van a enamorarse de ella? —Miró a Emmett. — ¿Piensas abandonarme por ella? ¡Porque si es así, te aseguro que pienso cortarte el maldito cuello!

—Cállate Rosalie. —Esme apareció en la puerta del salón. Los ojos completamente negros y el rostro cubierto de dolor. —Carlisle y Bella no pueden estar juntos, es imposible. Esperaremos unos días, si no vuelven , los buscaremos.

Rosalie se rió secamente.

Yo solo esperaba que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla... Pero los vampiros no podíamos despertar de ellas como los humanos.


	11. Chapter 11 Escocia P2

_**Ola pues ya sabes los personajes son de SM… y la historia es de Lady Rabel Girl… se llama Pyramyd ojala pasen y la lean... a mi me encanto pero la dejo inconclusa por eso yo decidí continuarla**_

Capitulo 11

**Pov. Edward**

— No lo puedo creer. — Susurré.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Pero todos estáis ciego por la estúpida humana esa! — Gritó Rose mientras daba vueltas en el salón.

— Rose, el padre de Bella ha muerto. — Susurró Esme. — La pobre estará muy mal.

— ¡Claro! ¿Y no es casualidad que Carlisle y ella hayan desaparecido cuando ha muerto Charlie?

Sin poder evitarlo, fui hacia Rose y la garré contra el cuello, golpeándola contra la pared. Emmett quiso intervenir pero Jasper lo agarró por el brazo y me miró fijamente. Solté a Rose sin mirarla y fui hacia la ventana, donde Alice estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Ves algo?

Alice me miró con los ojos llenos de angustia y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por ponerle tanta presión encima. La desaparición de Bella y de Carlisle hacía una semana... Hacía que pensase lo peor. Pero no podía, era imposible que Carlisle y ella estuviesen juntos, eran como un padre y una hija, era algo que no podía pasar. Era como... Enfermo.

— Lo sé, Edward. — Alice sonrió con pesar. — Pero es imposible, debemos esperar. Quizás Bella necesite la ayuda de Carlisle por lo que le pasó con su padre.

Asentí, sintiéndome incómodo por haber pensado aquello de Bella y Carlisle.

— Tienes razón, no sé que me ha pasado.

Alice se levantó y me puso una mano en el hombro mientras Rose gruñía, emitiendo ondas de enfado y odio y que eran expandidas por Jasper.

— Tranquilo, volverán.

Sólo esperaba que fuese así... Pero desgraciadamente, Rose tuvo que volver a hablar.

— ¡Estáis ciegos! ¡Me da igual, cuando veáis la verdad de toda esta situación, todos. — Rosalie me señaló con dedo. —Incluso tú, os daréis cuenta del error tan grande que habéis cometido al incluir a esa... _humana_ en la familia. Me voy de viaje, no quiero saber nada de esos dos. —Rosalie miró a Emmett. — Vámonos Emmett.

Pero Emmett no se movió y pude leer cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Amaba a Rosalie, pero su familia era más importante. Ella solía tener grandes cambios de humor, pero se amaban. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos mientras Rosalie se giró, dándose cuenta de que Emmett no la seguía. Se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.

— Emm tenemos que irnos. ¡No podemos estar aquí!

Lo cogió del brazo e intentó con todas sus fuerzas tirarlo hacia ella, pero Emmett era más fuerte. Sin que Rose se diese cuenta, dejó todos sus pensamientos expuestos a mí, dándome cuenta de la realidad: Ella tenía miedo de volver a quedarse sola. Tenía miedo de que Emmett no la amase o la abandonase, tenía miedo de que Carlisle se olvidase de ella y de su familia. Temía que todos nos pusiésemos en contra suya y volviese a quedarse completamente sola, sin nadie.

— Emmett... ¿Por qué no te mueves?

Emmett me miró a mí a los ojos, luego a Rose.

— Creo que deberíamos quedarnos. —Él gimió cuando vio la decepción que cruzó por el rostro de Rose. Le cogió el rostro entre las manos. — Cariño, no pasa nada. Creo que como una familia que somos, deberíamos estar juntos. No sé realmente qué está pasando, pero deberíamos ir averiguarlo. —Desvió la mirada de Rose para mirarnos a todos. — Deberíamos rastrearlos.

Jasper asintió y se colocó cerca de Rose, apretándole el hombro sonriéndola.

— Opino igual que Emmett. Ya ha pasado una semana y deberíamos seguirles la pista antes de que la lluvia borre por completo el poco rastro que queda. Y eso si es que queda algo...

Miré a Esme y ella a mí.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrarse, al igual que yo.

¿Qué haríamos si en verdad Bella amaba a Carlisle y viceversa? ¿Había sido un error por mi parte dejar a Bella sola con Carlisle? ¿De verdad había algo entre ellos? Todos nos miraban a Esme y a mí, esperando nuestra respuesta. Me coloqué rápidamente al lado de Esme y le apreté la mano como consuelo. ella me sonrió y asintió lentamente, aunque su rostro no expresase el dolor que sentía, por dentro se sentía igual que yo:

Destrozado, esperanzado de que todo aquello fuese diferente, horrorizados y... Con ganas de saber la verdad.

— De acuerdo. —Dije mientras me acercaba a Rose, sonriéndola con tristeza. — Vayamos a casa de Bella.

— Tengo un plan. —Dijo Jasper tomando el control de la situación. — Edward, Alice y yo iremos a casa de Bella a registrar su cuarto y todo lo que haya en la casa. Emmett, Rose y Esme deben informarse sobre la muerte de los padres de Bella, después tendréis que mirar si Bella ha hecho o firmado algún documento, cualquier cosa que sirva para poder buscar pista. — Todos asentimos. — Tener los móviles encendidos e intentar no llamar la atención. Cualquier cosa que parezca extraña, averiguarla. Si preguntan por Carlisle o Bella inventaros cualquier cosa. ¿Preguntas?

— ¿Preguntamos a los compañeros de Bella en el instituto por si alguno sabe algo?

Jasper asintió lentamente, después sonrió.

— Muy bien pensado, Emmett. Ir al instituto y registrarlo. Cualquier cosa llamarnos.

Todos asentimos y rápidamente, Emmett, Rose y Esme desaparecieron de la habitación. Jasper asintió e hizo un gesto a la puerta.

— Cojamos el coche y dirijámonos a casa de Bella.

.

.

.

Utilizamos el coche, ya que no quisimos llamar la atención. Pero nos sorprendió que todo estuviese tan silencioso y apenas hubiesen vecinos. El coche de patrulla de Charlie estaba sucio y viejo, con una de las ventanas casi rota. Me sentí terriblemente mal por lo que le hubiese sucedido. Todo aquello había sido mi culpa, por haber introducido a Bella a mi mundo. Jasper forzó la cerradura rápidamente y entramos, escuchándose la puerta crujir.

La casa estaba oscura, había cintas policiales y todo estaba lleno de polvo. Jasper enviaba ondas de tristezas. Aquel lugar parecía estar impregnado por la tristeza de Bella. Tanto que Alice gimió de dolor mientras apretaba la mano de Jasper. Las persianas cerradas, las mesas, estanterías y suelo cubierto de polvo. Sin poder evitarlo, me vino imágenes de cuando Bella y yo estuvimos juntos.

_Nuestros primeros días_.

Era realmente doloroso mirar el hogar de Bella destruído.

— Edward. —Jasper me llamó.

Parpadeé y vi que sus fosas nasales se abrían.

— Un vampiro entró en esta casa.

— Carlisle. —Susurró Alice.

—También, pero otro vampiro estuvo aquí... ¿No oléis un olor algo dulce?

Alice y yo nos miramos mientras intentábamos captar aquel olor del que hablaba Jasper. Ambos asentimos. Sí, un vampiro había estado hace más de una semana y media allí. Era un olor familiar, dulzón y femenino. Los tres nos miramos a la vez, tensándonos. ¿Quién podría haber ido a la casa de Bella? ¿Y había sido antes de que se fuesen o aquel vampiro había estado aquí hacía pocos días?

— ¿Es... Victoria? —Susurró Alice.

Jasper asintió lentamente mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

— Estoy seguro. Cariño, tu registra el salón. Edward, tú la habitación de Bella y yo la de Charlie.

Mientras Alice registraba por el salón, Jasper se fue a la habitación de Charlie y yo a la de Bella. No pude evitar suspirar al notar su olor, tan dulce y a fresas. Pero algo era diferente. Su cuarto estaba completamente desordenado, la lámpara del cuarto rota en el suelo con los cristales esparcidos. Su armario abierto con varias ropas que faltaban y otras rotas.

Me agaché cuando vi una foto en la que Bella salía con su padre, Charlie. Ella sonreía mientras lo abrazaba pro al cintura, él también. Era una imagen que fue clavada en mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que le pasara eso a Charlie? Hacía sol, y en la foto Bella debía tener dieciséis años o menos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo alborotado al igual que el de Charlie. Llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas.

Seguramente Renée o Billy fue el que hizo la foto. Renée y charlie se habían separado hacía muchos años.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me guardé las fotos.

— No te eches la culpa encima, Edward. —Susurró Jasper. — Además, sintiendo todas tus emociones me es imposible buscar concentrado. — Bromeó.

— Lo siento.

— No importa. ¿Qué encontraste?

Cogí la foto de mi bolsillo y se la enseñé.

— Una foto cuando la vida de Bella era... _perfecta_. —Susurré.

Jasper me la devolvió después de verla. Sonrió con tristeza.

— No conocía mucho a Charlie, pero sé que era un buen hombre. No todo es tu culpa, Edward. Bella quiso entrar en "nuestro" mundo, sabiendo perfectamente cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias.

— Ni siquiera los malditos chuchos... Jacob tenía razón. Estaba más segura con ellos que conmigo.

— Haré como que no he escuchado eso. — Jasper salió de la habitación. — Ahora déjame recordarte que la dejaste por mi culpa.

— Jasper, deja de culparte por lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Bella. —Susurré.

Alice susurró algo que hizo que Jasper gruñese y se callase. La casa se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

Decidí no entrar en el juego de Jasper. Seguí buscando en el cuarto de Bella cuarto a pesar de que cada segundo que pasaba en él me rompía el corazón. ¿Cómo podían recuerdos tan felices hacerme _tanto_ daño?

.

.

.

**Pov. Carlisle**

Cuando Bella y yo hicimos el amor, conseguí que por unos minutos Bella olvidase el dolor que sentía al recordar a su padre. Insistí en que saliésemos por Glasgow para dar una vuelta. Ella se vistió, se abrigó y dimos una vuelta. Al principio, Bella apenas se acercaba a las tiendas que había por las calles, pero después tomaba confianza y acababa probándose collares, pendientes y otras cosas.

Le compré unos pendientes de unas gotas de lluvia, un collar de un corazón y una pulsera. Ella insistió en regalarme otra pulsera para mí de cuero que me puse en la muñeca donde no tenía la de los Cullen.

Conocimos a varias personas que al principio, Bella no entendía por su acento escocés. Yo la ayudaba a hablar con otras personas, ya que varias personas hablaban en gaélico y era bastante difícil comprender qué decían. Los ojos de Bella brillaban, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban sonrojadas por el frío que hacía. Cuando comenzó a llover, la jalé de la mano y nos metimos en un restaurante.

Bella se pidió Haggis, un plato tradicional en Escocia y un whisky escocés. Me reí cuando ella lo bebió de golpe y se le humedecieron los ojos. Para no llamar la atención, yo me pedí otro whisky mientras mirábamos el restaurante. Todo aquello era tan diferente a Forks, era algo nuevo y refrescante. Se notaba que a Bella le empezaba a gustar bastante Escocia.

— Gracias Carlisle. —La miré. —Me... Me encanta todo. —Desvió la mirada, sonrojándose. —Todo esto es mucho más de lo que podría haber pedido.

Le acaricié la mano y la besé en la mejilla.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, Bella. —Le alcé la barbilla con mis dedos para besarla en los labios. Sonreí cuando ella gimió por no profundizar el beso.

Ella sonrió, pero después volvió a ponerse seria.

— Carlisle... ¿Te acuerdas de la visión que tuvo Alice en la que me arrastraban al bosque supuestamente "embarazada"? — Asentí lentamente. — ¿Crees que esa persona sería la que mató a mi... padre? —Susurró desviando la mirada.

Suspiré y le acaricié el brazo.

— No lo sé, Bella. Lo siento mucho. —Suspiré. — Quizás puede que fuese un vampiro nómada que había olido a tu padre. —ella asintió.

— ¿Y respecto a lo de estar embarazada? —Se sonrojó.

Solté el aire innecesariamente.

— Alice puede equivocarse. Quizás se equivocó. Es imposible, Bella. —Susurré. Ella asintió lentamente. — ¿Te gustaría tener una familia?

Me miró rápidamente, brillándole los ojos.

— Carlisle, tú eres mi familia ahora. No necesito a nadie más. Mientras estés tu conmigo, lo demás me da igual. Incluso es mejor que Renée no sepa nada de mí, ella estará fuera de peligro. Además, ¿qué haría con un bebé? Tengo mala suerte con todo, ¡soy muy patosa! Sería mucha suerte que no se cayese de mis brazos... —Me sonrió. — ¿Tú quieres tener un... bebé?

La besé en los labios y le guiñé un ojo.

— Sólo quiero tenerte a ti. —Se sonrojó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme, intentando no tirar la comida.

Pero en verdad, sí. Ansiaba una familia... Una parte de Bella y mía.


	12. Chapter 12 Descubiertos

**Capitulo 12 Descubiertos**

**Pov. Alice**

Miré a Edward, que estaba hablando con Jake mientras los demás lo rodeaban y lo miraban fijamente, dispuestos y preparados a atacarle si en algún momento se ponía nervioso. Él también estaba nervioso y los puños cerrados, deseaba pelea pero aquello sólo sería otro inconveniente en buscar a Bella y Carlisle.

Edward le preguntaba cosas sobre el paradero de Bella, pero él no sabía nada y se dio la vuelta hacia la Push sin dejar de gruñir y temblarle las manos. Para él, tenernos cerca era como un infierno, y yo lo sabía. Tenía hipótesis de lo que podría haber pasado respecto a Bella y Carlisle, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. En cambio, Esme parecía haber perdido la esperanza.

Ninguno de nosotros habíamos ido a cazar, y ya lo estábamos necesitando.

Pero todo este asunto de Bella y Carlisle...

Cuando vi a mi hermano acercarse, dejé de pensar inmediatamente. A él le dolía oírme, sobre todo cuando estaba segura de que bella tenía una relación con Carlisle. Sus ojos negros, me miraron.

— Déjalo Alice, no pasa nada.

— Lo siento pero...

— Sé que todos lo pensáis. Pero yo no. Ella me ama. A mí, no a Carlisle. — Se rió secamente. — Cuando los encontremos, lo verás. Incluso ellos se reirán, ¡es una tontería!

Emmett apareció a mi lado, serio.

Emmett ya no era como antes. No hacía bromas, no se reía, no molestaba a Edward... Ahora parecía otra persona totalmente distinta.

— Necesitamos ir a cazar, no podemos seguir así. — susurró con voz ronca.

Asentí lentamente y nos dispersamos por nuestro territorio para ir a cazar.

Últimamente, ninguno de nosotros queríamos estar unidos, nos estábamos separando como familia cada día un poco más, y era bastante doloroso ver como una unidad familiar que había sido fuerte se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

Cuando divisé un ciervo, comencé a seguirle y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, comenzó a correr. Ya podía sentir la sangre en mis labios, su cuerpo abandonando su vida cada vez más rápido con mis succiones y... Una vida menos en el mundo.

Cuando estiré una mano para agarrarlo, el móvil sonó en mi bolsillo.

Dejé de perseguir al ciervo cuando miré que en la pantalla ponía 'Jasper' Antes de cogerlo esperé un rato, si era urgente esperaría. Después de dos pitidos, el teléfono seguía sonando.

— ¿Pasa algo Jasper?

— _Alice... Hemos averiguado dónde se encuentran._

Parpadeé varias veces mientras sentía un gran dolor de cabeza extendiéndose cada vez más y acentuándose, estaba a punto de ver una visión y algo me lo impedía. Podía oír el ruido de la visión, pero no ver nada. ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? ¿Eran por los lobos? Me encontraba alejada de ellos y no tenía sentido aquello.

Me masajeé las sienes y suspiré.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Dónde están? — Dije con esfuerzo.

— _En Escocia, hemos conseguido ir al aeropuerto y robar los documentos donde guardan los últimos viajes que se hacen. Se ven en las cámaras del aeropuerto, los dos se han ido juntos._

Suspiré cansada y me dejé caer sobre la hierba.

— Bien Jasper, me acabo de enterar que se iban _junto_s. — Remarqué la última palabra. — ¿En Escocia? Bella odia el frío. Me extraña que estén allí, ¿estáis seguro de lo que estáis diciendo? No tenemos tiempo que perder. Además, es normal que vayan juntos y...

— _No lo entiendes, Alice. De la mano. Iban de la mano. — _Aguanté innecesariamente la respiración_. — Edward está destrozado. Apenas sabe qué hacer, parece un zombi._

Me levanté del suelo rápidamente y comencé a correr.

— Voy para allá.

— _Te esperamos, salimos dentro de cinco horas hacia Escocia. Glasgow.._

Y colgó.

La primera vez que iría a Escocia.. Aunque no serían vacaciones. Esperaba que aquello que me encontrase no nos marcase para toda la vida. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que todo aquello que habíamos sido alguna vez, se iba a romper.

.

.

.

**Pov. Carlisle**

Bella se había quedado dormida después de las vueltas que dimos por Glasgow. Nada más llegar a la pequeña casa que compré, ella se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida de inmediato, con los zapatos puestos, el abrigo y tumbada sobre las mantas de la cama, sin taparse.

Sonriendo, la desnudé lentamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior y vi como se estremecía del frío.

Le puse una de mis camisetas que le quedaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y de manga larga, y la metí en la cama antes de encender la calefacción.

Podía escuchar su corazón bombear lentamente, la sangre circular por todo su cuerpo, la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas y el pulso en su cuello... Tenía sed. Mucha sed. Necesitaba con urgencia salir a cazar.

Lo que fuese pero ya.

Cogiendo un trozo de papel que encontré en uno de los cajones de la encimera, me apoyé contra la mesa de la cocina y comencé a escribir rápidamente, el hambre no me dominaba, pero era bastante incómodo sentir una voz que te ordenaba ir en busca de sangre y oler la sangre de Bella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin comer.

Podía aguantar, pero prefería no arriesgarme.

Dejé la nota en la mesita de noche de al lado de Bella, la besé en el tope de la cabeza y con el abrigo en la mano, salí de la cabaña dispuesto a buscar alimento rápidamente.

.

.

.

**Pov. Bella**

Gemí y parpadeé antes de abrir los ojos lentamente y darme cuenta de que estaba en la cama, tumbada y desnuda excepto por una camisa de Carlisle. La olí y sonreí, fresco y mentolado. Amaba su olor y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí como una estúpida antes de bostezar dos veces más.

Me incorporé y miré a la habitación, buscando a Carlisle por algún sitio, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Me levanté y vi de reojo un trozo de papel encima de la mesita de noche con una caligrafía ligera, entrelazada y suave sin apenas apretar el papel, todo lo contrario a la mía, había escrita una nota.

Suspiré y cogí el papel para leerlo.

_Bella, tuve que ir a cazar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin cazar y quiero estar satisfecho cuando estoy contigo._

_Volveré mañana por la mañana temprano._

_Hay comida en el frigorífico, dinero en el cajón de la mesita de noche y teléfono._

_Llámame para cualquier urgencia._

_Te amo._

_C.C._

Sonreí y me pasé una mano por el cabello despeinado. Dejé la nota sobre la mesa de nuevo y me fui hacia el baño con ropa nueva para ducharme.

Cuando comencé a desnudarme e iba a entrar en la ducha, me miré de reojo y me paralicé un momento con un pie dentro de la bañera y otro fuera. Me volví a colocar enfrente al espejo y me miré fijamente, notando algo extraño en mí.

Algo había cambiado.

Mis pechos -que nunca habían sido grandes -ahora parecían haber aumentado de tamaño, incluso yo podía verlo. Bajé la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo y vi que mi cintura parecía haber aumentado dos tallas. Me coloqué de lado y vi que había una pequeña inflamación en mi vientre. Lo toqué suavemente y no me dolía, sólo suspiré.

Lo extraño era que parecía que mi cuerpo estaba cambiando completamente.

Y yo ya me había desarrollado hacía dos años.

Sin saber qué hacer, me metí en la bañera confusa y sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Comencé a contar las semanas que me había faltado la regla... Una semana y media, y aunque yo no era regular, nunca me había tardado tanto. Asegurándome de que después le preguntaría a Carlisle, me terminé de duchar y vestir para irme a la cocina a comer algo.

Cuando sentí alguien a mi espalda.

Me giré lentamente y dejé caer la botella de agua de mi mano.

— Edward. — Susurré sintiendo el corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho.

Sus ojos negros me miraron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunté mientras intentaba alejarme de él.

— Mejor pregunta: ¿qué está pasando?

Comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente mientras yo retrocedía hacia el salón, donde estaría el teléfono para llamar a Carlisle.

— Pues...

— ¡Deja de huir de mí! — Se llevó las manos al cabello. — Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, nunca te haría daño. — Me miró fijamente. — Aunque me traicionases.

— Yo-o... Siento...

— No digas nada. — Me quedé quieta. — Quiero que hablemos Bella. Quiero saber qué está pasando. — se rió secamente. — Me niego a pensar que estar con Carlisle. Es como un padre para mí... Es joven, apenas parece tener veinticuatro años. Pero no... — Soltó el aire de sus pulmones. — No sabes lo confuso que me siento, Bella.

Asentí lentamente.

— Es comprensible, podemos hablar...

— Siéntate Bella, no voy a hacerte daño. — Se sentó en una de las sillas del salón. — Sólo quiero aclarar todo esto.

Y me senté enfrente de él, sintiendo que todo aquello sólo era el principio de algo realmente malo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cha cha cha chan..! pues hasta aki concluye el cap 12 y la historia escrita por Lady Rabel Girl... Apartir del proximo cap... los estare escribiendo yo :) De verdad espero su apoyo.. sobre todo xke no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemmon... Pero con el apoyo de ustedes... se que podre lograr complacerlos con la continuacion de la historiia..! Ojala pasen y lean mi otra historiia.. XOXO**

**Reviews=Actualizacion**


	13. Chapter 13 Charlas

Capitulo 13 Charlas y Explicaciones

- Siéntate Bella, no voy a hacerte daño.- Se sentó en una de las sillas del salón.- Sólo quiero aclarar todo esto.

Y me senté enfrente de él, sintiendo que todo aquello sólo era el principio de algo realmente malo.

-Y bien… dime de qué quieres hablar.-

-Y… todavía lo preguntas.- Dijo susurrando por lo bajo pero mirándome a los ojos.

-Sabes Edward… Lo siento pero…-

-Cállate quieres. No quiero escuchar lo mucho se aman. Par de traidores.-

Suspiro y yo me tense enseguida.

-Edward… escúchame.- Dije con voz temblorosa.

-No. Escúchame tú a mí. Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida y lo que más odio de todo esto es que… no te puedo odiar… porque te amo más que a mi vida… literalmente.- Dijo asintiendo y sonrió.

-Edward sabes que yo también te quiero.-

-Entonces… ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque estas con el si aun me quieres? ¿Acaso también piensas traicionarlo a el?- Pregunto todo esto acercándose lentamente a mí. Y después se alejo bruscamente y comencé a temblar.

-No… No… Es que… yo… a él lo Amo Edward.-

Asintió y se giro para mirar por la ventana.

-Entonces todo siempre fue una mentira… ¡TODO fue una maldita mentira!- Grito la ultima parte y me puse más nerviosa… si es que aun se podía.

-No Edward… yo deberás te quería… pero cuando Carlisle llego… todo cambio en mi.-

Se giro para mirarme y asintió pero no dijo nada.

-No entiendo como Alice no vio nada de esto.- Por fin hablo.

-Será porque los lobos estaban cerca… o porque ni Carlisle ni yo… decidíamos nada. Todo esto simplemente se dio y no anticipamos nada de esto.-

Asintió de nuevo y me miraba buscando en mis ojos algún rastro de duda o de mentira… pero no encontraría nada de eso solo verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Claro… pero al menos nos merecíamos una explicación.-

Suspiro y se giro para mirar por la ventana.

-Lo siento pero… temíamos que si les decíamos nos iban a tratar de alejar… de veras los siento Edward.-

No. No lo sientes Isabella. Porque si de verdad lo sintieras no te habrías alejado de mi ni tampoco habrías alejado a Carlisle de Esme.-

Eso me hizo sentir realmente mal... pobre Esme.

-Eso no es cierto Edward. No lo entiendes.-

-Si Bella si lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que es enfermo que tu y Carlisle estén juntos?-

-Eso no me importa… yo lo amo.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que el también te ama a ti?-

-Me lo ha demostrado.-

Se giro para mirarme de nuevo y me encogí en mi lugar al ver sus ojos totalmente negros.

-Eso es irrelevante.-

-No. No lo es. Yo confió en el.-

-Aaaa entonces si te mencionó que le mando una carta a Esme y en este preciso momento deben estar reuniéndose…- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y mirando su reloj. Baje la mirada y apreté mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños.- No te lo dijo ¿Cierto?-

Suspiré y baje los hombros en señal de rendición.

-No… no me lo dijo.-

-Entonces no hables sobre confianza.-

-Lo siento Edward. De verdad lo siento mucho.-

Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla y rápidamente la limpie con mi mano. Edward camino hasta mí y me abraso.

-Tranquila Bells. Mi vida… Regresa conmigo.- Levante la mirada y negué con la cabeza.- Te prometo que todo esto quedara olvidado si regresas conmigo.- Volví a negar y me separe de él.

-Edward… yo lo amo.-

-Y yo te amo a ti. Y juntos podremos lograr que lo olvides… el regresara con Esme y todo esto quedara olvidado.-

-Lo siento… pero No. No volveré contigo.-

-Por ahora.-

-¿Qué?-

-No te hagas la sorda. Sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo.-

-Esta vez no Edward. No jugaras conmigo. Yo ya no te amo.-

Edward me miro y en un segundo me estampo contra la pared y comenzó a ejercer presión en mi cuello impidiéndome respirar.

-Edw...ar…d… Suel...ta...me… no... Puedo... res...pi...rar.- Dije son la voz entrecortada y con lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas

-¡Edward! ¡Suéltala! ¡La estas matando!- Gritaba Jasper tratando de alejar a Edward de mi.

-¡Tu suéltame! Si no es mía tampoco será de el.- Grito Edward y yo intente empujarlo con mis manos pero todo comenzaba a moverse y ya no sentía mis manos.

-Recuerda quien eres. Edward tú no eres así.- Dijo Alice agarrando el hombro de Edward. Edward se giro para mirarla y me soltó. Yo caí al suelo y trate de llevar aire a mis pulmones y normalizar mi respiración.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Alice y yo solo la mire y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Vámonos Alice. Tenemos que alejarlo de aquí.- Dijo Jasper levantando a Alice de mi lado.

-Adiós Bells. Te prometo que regresare para ver cómo te encuentras.- Dijo Alice y yo asentí aun con la respiración agitada.

Me quede un rato ahí mirando la puerta por donde habían salido Alice y Jasper arrastrando a Edward. Y me quede pensando en todo. Si de verdad Edward hubiese querido matarme simplemente hubiese hecho más fuerza y haberme arrancado la cabeza… Pero no lo hizo. El no aplico bastante fuerza como para matarme. Me levante del suelo y fui directo al baño para mirar las marcas moradas de sus mano en mi cuello.

-¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué hago?- Me senté en el retrete y por segunda vez mire mis cambios físicos de última hora. ¿Sera porque ya tuve mi primera vez? No. Se… eso ahora no me preocupa.

Rápidamente saque una blusa de cuello alto y me la coloque pero eso sería demasiado obvio así que saque una de cuello normal y me puse una mascada enredad sutilmente por todo mi cuello. Me senté en el borde de la cama y después me tendí en la cama y me quede dormida. Cuando desperté ya era de mañana (N/A: Del otro día) pero… aun eran apenas las 7:00 me levante de la cama y fui directo al baño para asearme. Me percate de que aun estaba sola y Carlisle no había llegado. Suspire pesadamente y puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una blusa azul rey, unos tacones del mismo todo y la pulsera que me compró Carlisle.

No tenia ánimos de comer nada pero mi estomago me lo pedía. Saque un poco de comida del refrigerador y comencé a comer y a comer pero mi apetito no se saciaba. Cuando por fin termine todo lo que había en la cocina me quite la mascada y la deje en la mesa. De repente sentí unas ganas horribles de vomitar y fui corriendo al baño. Cuando estuve segura de que me sentí mejor me dirige a la habitación y mire por la ventana. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos… ¿Cómo mierda fue posible que Carlisle me ocultara lo de Esme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Tal vez lo hubiera comprendido… pero me engaño y prefirió no decírmelo. Sentí unos ojos mirarme y me gire. Carlisle estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome seriamente.

-¿Que mierda vino a hacer Edward aquí?- Pregunto mirándome con una expresión fría.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte como si no supiera nada.

Suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Bella puedo olerlo… no puedes negar que estuvo aquí.-

Asentí y volví a mirar hacia la ventana.

-Vino a… platicar.-

-Claro… ¿solo platicar?-

-¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué Edward vino aquí para besarme o a que te refieres?-

-Tú lo dijiste no yo.-

-Si Carlisle vino a hacer lo mismo que tú fuiste a hacer con Esme.-

Abrió los ojos como platos y me miro fijamente.

-Solo fui a hablar con ella.-

-Que bien.- Susurre mirándolo con una sonrisa y me percate de que… Mierda no traía la mascada. Me gire rápidamente de nuevo.

-Bella no tienes porque ponerte así.-

-Yo no fui la que comenzó. Carlisle lo siento. Me puse muy celosa.-

Sentí unos brazos fríos rodear mi cintura y yo me quede quieta. Girarme para verlo sería que el viera las marcas y comenzar de nuevo una pelea.

-¿Y cómo crees que me puse yo? Te amo.-

-También yo…- comenzó a besarme el lóbulo de la oreja y después me giro para besarme cuando… Mierda se detuvo y me quito el cabello que tenía sobre el hombro y abrió los ojos y luego me miro a mí.

-¿Qué mierda te paso? Isabella ¡Contéstame!-

Me quede quieta y no dije nada. El negó con la cabeza y me empujo hacia la cama con más fuerza de la que debería. Tomo de mi brazo y me sacudió.

-Ahh Carlisle me lastimas.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok am… pues Primero que nada Necesito alguien que me ayude a escribir Lemmon. Plis si están interesadas en ayudarme mándenme un PM... o mi Facebook está en mi Perfil de aquí en FF. Pliis necesito ayuda URGENTE… porque la necesito para escribir el próximo capítulo. Ayúdenme por favor… Ojala y haya alguien que se apiade de mí y me ayude a escribir los Lemmon. No tengo demasiada experiencia en escribirlos x eso necesito de su ayuda.

Segundo…Gracias a las personitas que han dejado sus reviews. Son mi gran inspiración.

Otra cosa… amm como ya se habrán dado cuenta Bells está embarazada.. y me gustaría que me apoyaran y me dijeran que quieren que sea el bebe de Carlisle y Bells… ¿Niño o niña? Otra cosa… el embarazo de Bella durara los 9 meses ok? Si no están de acuerdo háganmelo saber para ver que piensan. Por ahora no podre actualizar tan pronto... porque tengo otro Fic en proceso… Ojala puedan entenderme.

Xoxo

Blog Actualizado. Próxima actualización: Lo más pronto posible.


	14. Chapter 14 Reconciliación

**Capitulo 14 Reconciliación**

-¿Qué mierda te paso? Isabella ¡Contéstame!-

Me quede quieta y no dije nada. El negó con la cabeza y me empujo hacia la cama con más fuerza de la que debería. Tomo de mi brazo y me sacudió.

-Ahh Carlisle me lastimas.- Dije tratando de quitar sus dedos que cada vez hacían más presión en mi brazo.

-¡Contéstame! ¿Te lo hizo cuando lo hacían? ¿O que mierda paso?- Gritaba perdiendo el control… jamás había visto a Carlisle de ese modo.

-Por favor te rugo que me sueltes me estas lastimando.- Dije en un susurro que fue casi inaudible pero Carlisle con su oído de vampiro seguro si lo escucho. Me soltó y me deje caer en la cama a llorar.

-Bella Perdóname… me puse muy celoso y no medí mi fuerza.- Dijo tratando de levantarme pero me resistí y seguí llorando.- Bella háblame… no puedo soportar esto. Grítame o golpéame si quieres pero dime algo.- Siguió hablando pero me resistí.- Bella… Lo siento tanto… no debí haberme puesto así.-

-No fue solo eso Carlisle no lo entiendes.- Dije suspirando y levantándome de la cama sin mirarlo.

-¿Entonces qué fue?- Dijo preocupado mientras yo me limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara.

-La mentira Carlisle… fue lo que más me dolió. Era más fácil que me dijeras que ibas a verla.- Dije entrando por la puerta del baño y cerrándola con un gran golpe.

Sentí ganas horribles de vomitar y corrí hacia el retrete y saque todo lo que tenía en el estomago. Carlisle toco un par de veces la puerta pero después entro y me ayuda a quitar el cabello de la cara. Cuando estuve segura de que había echado hasta mi primera papilla decidí hablar.

-Vete por favor Carlisle. No me siento nada bien.- Dije quitando su mano de mi cabello.

-No te voy a dejar en esas condiciones. Además de ser tu pareja… soy tu doctor y no te ves nada bien... déjame revisarte.-

-Déjame en paz… solo quiero pensar y reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido.- Dije sin mirarlo porque sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos me rendiría y me echaría a sus brazos a llorar.

-Bella no te voy a dejar… entiende que te amo y estoy preocupado por ti.- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla pero moví mi cara en un rápido movimiento que entendió a la perfección como mi rechazo.

-Sabes que me duele que hagas eso… pero solo quiero saber que te pasó.-

-Edward… él y yo estábamos platicando pero se descontrolo… y…- Carlisle bajo sus manos y las fue apretando hasta que las convirtió en puños, decidí ser breve y no contarle precisamente todo lo que me dijo.- Pues… lo entiendo… se descontrolo y… si no hubiera llegado Jasper… no se qué habría pasado.- Bien ya lo dije y Carlisle no parece estar contento… No. Para nada está contento ¡Mierda!

-¿Solo eso paso?- ¡NO NO NO! ¡Mierda! El Carlisle que no me gusta está volviendo.

-¿Qué tratas de darme a entender Carlisle?-

-Solo fue una pregunta… yo estoy diciendo nada.-

-Sí. Solo pasó eso.-

-¿Segura?- Asentí y el también.- ¿Entonces porque todo su olor está impregnado en ti?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi Carlisle? Esto de verdad me está doliendo… mejor golpéame o hazme lo que quieras pero no me digas eso…- Dije entre sollozos.

-No. ¿Isabella como se te ocurre decir eso? Yo jamás te lastimaría.-

-Lo estás haciendo con tus palabras.-

-Perdón… perdón otra vez… y mil veces perdón.-

-No pude hacer nada… tenía mucho miedo.- Dije cuando ya las lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

-Lo siento… no debí dejarte sola. No debí haberte mentido. El seguramente sabía que iba a ir con Esme y que no iba poder protegerte.-

-Tenias que ir con ella… Yo se que jamás me comparare con ella y que seguramente querrías estas con ella otra vez. Yo lo sabía…-

-Oh Bella no digas estupideces. Yo no estuve con ella. Ella comprendió que yo te amo… y que no sería feliz a su lado y dijo que nos apoya… pero debimos haberle dicho antes de irnos.-

-¿Enserio?-

El se acerco a mi y levanto mi cara con sus manos.

-Si mi Bella tonta y celosa.- Dijo besando mis labios y yo le correspondí el beso.- Debes descansar… te preparare algo de comer. Ve a acostarte… seguro es todo el estrés de esto lo que te hizo sentí así.-

-Claro… iré a descansar me siento un poco mal pero ya está pasando.- Dije sonriendo.

Tome un poco de té y me recosté.

Estaba dormida, o al menos fingía estarlo, Carlisle seguramente sabía que no lo estaba, pero parecía respetar mis deseos.

Sentí el ambiente mucho más cálido, seguramente había puesto la calefacción al máximo. Escuche el susurro de las sabanas y sentí como hundió levemente el colchón al recostarse a mi lado.

-Bella, lamento todo lo ocurrido, no debí involucrarte en esto.- Dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Involucrarme ha sido tu mejor decisión Carlisle, esto solo es mi culpa.-le interrumpí abriendo los ojos y besando sus labios marmóreos.

-No lo es Bella… no te culpes por favor.-rogó desde mis labios profundizando el beso, embriagándome con su sabor tan único y adictivo.

-Pero Car...-todos los argumentos en mi contra murieron en mi garganta cuando las suaves caricias de sus labios en mi cuello me arrancaron un gemido.

-Desde ahora solo quiero escuchar eso "Bella mía".- Dijo con un perfecto acento italiano.

Mis manos recuperaron un poco del control que me quedaba, solo para perderse bajo su camisa y recorrer su frio y duro torso, una y otra vez memorizándolo y olvidándolo, solo para seguir acariciándolo.

Carlisle ahogo un suspiro en mi cuello y bajo levantando con sus manos la camiseta de mi pijama, perdiéndose bajo ella, dando besos y mordisquitos a toda la piel que se revelaba ante él.

-Son perfectos.-dijo con la voz ronca de placer al ver mis senos.

Me turbaron y a la vez me excitaron sus palabras, su voz ronca era una delicia para mis oídos, lentamente se deshizo de mi camiseta, alargando el momento al máximo.

Yo no tuve tanto control sobre mí al sentir sus labios fríos en mis pezones solo hacerte a gritar y arranque su camisa, necesitaba sentir en su totalidad su escultural pecho y su definida espalda.

Carlisle rio satisfecho y beso apasionadamente mis labios y con increíble facilidad destruyo mi rápida coleta de dormir.

-Mi camisa por tu pantalón.-bromeó jugando con la elástica de mis bragas.

-Me parece justo.-

Suspire, al sentir sus dedos tan cerca de mi centro.

-No tan pronto Bella.-comentó al ver mis intentos para obligarlo a desnudarme.- O tal vez si...-dijo olfateando, oh dios, seguro sentía mi aroma completamente amplificado por sus sentidos vampíricos.

Carlisle me devolvió una mirada oscurecida por el deseo y la lujuria, pero es su infinita oscuridad destilaban calidez y amor.

-Tal vez si deban irse.- Finalizó quitando con cuidado mis bragas.

Enrojecí intensamente, estaba desnuda de nuevo frente a su escrutadora mirada, el solo acarició mi rostro para reconfortarme y en un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento se deshizo de sus pantalones.

-Puedes igualar la apuesta cariño.-dijo colocando mis manos en la elástica de su bóxer.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en su miembro, nunca acabaría por dejar de sorprenderme.

Debía eliminar ese trozo de tela que tapaba su perfección.

Pero Carlisle no me lo permitió, mantuvo fijas mis manos en su sitio y ahogo mis protestas con besos apasionados.

-Carlisle.-logré articular como una niña pequeña deseando un dulce.

-Shhhhh.- Ordenó, sentí sus manos soltar las mías, pero no pude desnudarle, porque tan pronto me soltaron, sus manos viajaron a mis muslos, subiendo por hacia mi entrepierna, explorando cada rincón de mi femineidad.

-Oh dios.-gemí cuando dos de sus fríos dedos entraron en mi.

Hábilmente los movía, requisando cada rincón de mi interior, chapoteando en mi néctar.

Pero no podía pensar, porque sus labios succionaban ahora mis pezones, logrando que me arqueara de placer.

Reuní un poco de lucidez y obligue a mis manos a bajar de a poco y torpemente su bóxer, acariciando su miembro y disfrutando de sus gemidos de placer.

Pero poco duro mi cordura, Carlisle ubico mi clítoris con su pulgar y lo acaricio en círculos enviando señales de placer desmesurado a mi cuerpo, supe que los mitos acerca de las manos de los médicos eran reales.

No lo soportaba mas, lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Mis ojos debieron expresar ese deseo porque Carlisle se ubico entre mis piernas y con sus rodillas termino de separarlas, lentamente, con deseo contenido, extendiendo el momento y logrando que mi cuerpo se anticipara.

-Te amo Bella.-susurro en mi oído con esa voz ronca de placer, mientras se adentraba en mi, duro y poderoso

Empezamos a movernos, marcando el ritmo entre los dos, el ritmo de la danza del amor.

El besaba cada centímetro de mi que estaba a su alcance, yo procuraba no romperme las uñas o los dientes al intentar rasguñarlo o morderlo, el placer era sencillamente exquisito, nos envolvía a ambos en una gran burbuja de éxtasis, olvidamos el lugar, lo que nos había llevado ahí, todo, el universo no existía, solo estábamos él y yo, unidos, eternos, amándonos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uf pues hasta aki el cap.. Jeje meresco Reviews..?

Haganme saber que es lo que quieren que pase. XD

Mil Gracias: arcee93 por ayudarme a escribir este cap..! No se ke habria hecho sin ti..!

Reviews=actualizacion.


	15. Chapter 15 Club

**Capitulo 15 Club**

_Flash Back Carlisle POV_

Partí directo hacia donde me encontraría con Esme. Me sentía mal por no haberle dicho nada a Bella. Pero supongo que se pondría mal si le decía que iría con Esme y armaría una pelea por eso. Vi a Esme a lo lejos y corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia ella.

-Hola Esme.- Dije dándole un abraso.

-Hola Carlisle.- Dijo ella. La mire por unos instantes y había unas ojeras muy arcadas debajo de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué Carlisle?- Pregunto bajando la mirada.

-Esme deberás lo siento. No fue mi intención.-

-Edward está destrozado. Parece un zombi caminando. No habla, no sale a cazar, Solo mira hacia cualquier lugar y eso me duele Carlisle. Me duele ver a mi familia así.-

-Yo la amo Esme. Nos amamos y no pudimos hacer nada contra eso.- Respondí mirándola y ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Par de traidores. ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto Carlisle? Te dedique años de mi existencia.- Dijo mirándome.

-Perdón Esme pero yo la amo.-

-Carlisle… me duele que haya pasado esto pero… si tú la amas yo no puedo interferir. Estuvo mal lo que hicieron Carlisle.- ¿Qué? Haber ¿Cómo? Esto está algo bipolar.

-Lo sé Esme y por eso nos fuimos a vivir a otro país. Lejos de todo. Para que la gente no hablara sobre lo que hacia la hija del jefe y el doctor Cullen juntos.-

-Debiste habérmelo dicho Carlisle. Yo lo puedo soportar pero… Edward está destrozado. La familia se está desmoronando. Rosalie solo esperaba encontrar a Bella para arrancarle la cabeza.-

-Eso no me tranquiliza Esme.- Dije imaginándome que eso pasara.

-Jamás dije que te lo diría para tranquilizarte. Solo te estoy previniendo para que cuides a Bella.-

-A Rosalie nunca le cayó bien Bella. No es la primera vez que piensa en arrancarle la cabeza.- Dije y ambos sonreímos.

-Deben hablar con la familia Carlisle. En especial con Edward… El está muy mal.- Dijo haciendo una mueca y bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé. Primero debemos dejar que todos se calmen. Después… hablaremos con ellos.- Dije asintiendo.

-¿De verdad la amas?- Pregunto Esme.

-Si.- Respondí sin titubeos.- La amo.- Ella asintió y sonrió.

-Lo mejor es que estén juntos. Ninguno de nosotros sería feliz si te hubieras quedado conmigo y ella con Edward.-

-Después de lo que paso ya nada sería igual. Todos seriamos infelices. Tu y Edward sin saber lo que paso. Y Bella y yo viendo como estábamos juntos pero separados.-

-Eso tiene algo de lógica.- Dijo sonriendo.- Edward y Bella casados y en la misma casa que nosotros. Hubiera sido difícil para todos. Para Bella y para ti en especial.-

-Sí. Viendo como Edward y ella estaban juntos. Hubiera sido un infierno para mi.-Dije negando.- Pero eso no pasara.-

-Claro. Pero sigo pensando en que estuvo mal que se fueran sin avisarnos. Fue terrible no saber nada de ustedes.- Dijo Esme con una mueca en su rostro.

-Lo sé. No debimos hacerlo… pero no íbamos a dejar que nadie nos impidiera estar juntos.- Dije sonriendo mas para mí mismo.

-aun así yo pienso que estuvo mal pero… ya todo está hecho.-

-Sí. Bueno Esme ¿qué te parece si realizamos nuestra última caza juntos?- Dije sonriendo.

-Claro. Que sea nuestra despedida.- Asentí y nos adentramos en el bosque.

_Fin Flash Back_

.

.

.

Bella POV

Desperté sintiendo en frio cuerpo de Carlisle junto al mío. Abrí los ojos y directamente vi hacia la ventana. Aun era de noche o eso creía yo.

-Por fin despertaste Bella durmiente.- Dijo Carlisle acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 8:00 PM… Te tengo una propuesta.- Alce una ceja y el sonrió.- Me comentaron sobre un club en el centro. ¿Gusta acompañarme bella dama?-

-Con gusto caballero.- Dije besando sus labios.

-Te compre algo. Espero que te guste.- Dijo mirando hacia la silla que estaba junto a la cama y en ella estaban 2 bolsas y una caja. Me levante y me dirigí hacia ellas. Las abrí y saque un hermoso vestido Dolce & Gabbana azul metálico con pedrería en todo el escote y era ajustado pero hermoso.

-Es hermoso.- Dije mirando a Carlisle que solo me sonrió y asintió.

-Abre lo demás. Todo es para ti.-

Me apresure a dejar el vestido de nuevo en la bolsa y abrir la caja que contenía unos tacones de color negro con…. ¿Diamantina? No sé qué era eso pero brillaban totalmente. Tenían un sencillo moño en la correa y eran simplemente adorables. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro que estoy segura no borraría en mucho tiempo. Los coloque en la caja y abrí la bolsa más pequeña. En ella estaban 2 estuches, saque uno y me encontré con el reloj mas hermoso que había visto jamás.

-Son de verdad.-

-Si Bells son diamantes de verdad.-

-Oh por dios. Esto es demasiado Carlisle sabes que a mí no…-

-Shhh es lo menos que puedo darte después de toda lo que tú me has dado a mí.-

-Pero yo no te he dado nada.- Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Me regalaste la felicidad Bella. Que eso ha sido todo para mí.- Dijo y yo solo me acerque a él y lo bese. Cuando nos separamos el solo reía.- Debes abrir el otro estuche.-

Me levante de la cama y me apresure a ir por el otro estuche. Lo abrí y era un collar con…

-Si Bella también son diamantes.- Dijo Carlisle al mismo tiempo que reí agarrándose el estomago. Yo solo me quede mirando el collar y forme una perfecta "O" con los labios.

.

.

Llegamos a aquel club que se veía bastante elegante para ser un club. La mayoría de los autos eran lujosos y las personas que bajaban de ellos llevaban hermosos trajes.

Entramos a la zona VIP y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la pista. Varias miradas se posaron sobre nosotros cuando pasábamos junto a la gente tomados de las manos.

-Tranquila Bells. Te miran porque te ves hermosa.- Dijo Carlisle en mi oído.

-No sé. Es solo que… es extraño llamar tanto la atención. No todos tenemos hermosura vampiresca.- Carlisle rio y yo solo me percate de que un chico de la mesa de al lado me miraba fijamente. Desvié la mirada y mire a toda la gente bailando.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Pregunto Carlisle subiendo el volumen porque la música estaba muy alto.

-Un zumo de naranja.- Dije Carlisle asintió y se levanto de la mesa.

-¿Gusta bailar señorita?- Pregunto el chico de la mesa de a un lado.

-Lo siento vengo acompañada.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Solo será esta canción.- Dijo el chico.- Me llamo Alec.-

-Yo soy Bella. Solo esta canción ¿ok?- El asintió y me tendió su mano. En eso comenzó a sonar _"Algo me gusta de ti" _y Alec me llevo al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar.

-Es una buena canción.- Dijo Alec yo asentí y comencé a bailar.

-¿Qué haces Isabella?- Pregunto Carlisle alejándome de los brazos de Alec.

-Solo bailábamos Carlisle no te pongas así.- Respondió Alec… Mierda se conocen.

-Aléjate de ella Alec. No quiero problemas ni contigo ni con tu familia.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Es que ella es hermosa.- Dijo Alec mirándome.

-Lo sé. Por eso está conmigo así que aléjate de ella.- Dijo Carlisle y yo solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Por qué no dejas que ella me lo diga.- Dijo Alec mirándome.

-Carlisle ya respondió por mí. Lo siento Alec.- Dije y el asintió.- Vamos Carlisle. Vamos a sentarnos.- Jale a Carlisle y ambos se miraron por otro instante y después Carlisle me siguió.

-Lo siento Bella.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Voy al tocador.- Dije y me levante de la mesa. No tenía ánimos de escucharlo.

Entre furiosa a los baños de aquel club VIP al que Carlisle me había invitado, no entendía que le pasaba, ¿es que había alguna ley vampírica que mencionara que un vampiro es posesivo y celopata con su pareja? Aquel dulce chico solo quería bailar un poco y me sabía mal rechazarlo, oh dios.

Con un suspiro me acerque al tocador, era la única en aquel lujoso baño y lo pude admirar bien; tocador de mármol, grifería dorada brillante, jabones caros, lo tenía todo.

Alguien entro, yo seguía observando mi reflejo en el espejo y solo noté sus fríos brazos envolviéndome.

-¿Sabes? defenderte de ese pequeño Casanova a despertado ciertos instintos en mi, los creía muertos pero...-aspiró fuertemente en mi cuello.

-Déjame en paz vampiro celopa.- Gruñí. No quería admitirlo pero la situación me había "despertado también", quizás era el saber que era la mujer del vencedor de la disputa por mi atención, baahh genética humana.

-Sabes que lo que menos deseas… es que te deje en paz, puedo olerlo y verlo.- Mierda, me recriminé mentalmente al sentir mi excitación incontrolable.- Pupilas dilatadas.-me observo altivo desde el reflejo.- Jadeos.- beso mi cuello y mi clavícula.-Sudoración.-tomó mis manos entre las suyas.- Pero lo más importante... es el aroma de tu néctar Bella, me trajo hasta ti, y me ha enloquecido.- Dicho esto un salvaje Carlisle me dio la vuelta y me enfrento a él, atrapando mis labios entre los suyos.

Carlisle me llevo hasta el tocador y me recostó en el, rápidamente su cabeza desapareció dentro de mi vestido.

-Adoro uses vestido.-comentó como si nada, di un respingo cuando sus dientes apartaron mi ropa interior.

Yo solo gemí y grite enloquecida cuando sentí su boca sobre mi centro.

Era realmente maravilloso, su lengua recorría toda el área en círculos, de arriba a abajo, muchas veces se centraba solamente en mi botón de placer, provocándome un orgasmo casi al instante, pero deteniéndose justo antes de que llegara al clímax.

-Eso solo está reservado para esto.-afirmo saliendo de mi vestido y entrando en mi de una estocada y dando uno que otro movimiento entrando y saliendo completamente de mi.

Y con eso llegue a mi limite, Carlisle literalmente me había regalado la luna, el clímax continuo cuando lo sentí derramarse en mi con un gran gemido y un buen chupón en mi cuello.

Volví en mí y él me abrazaba, satisfecho y sonriente.

-Te amo.-Dijo cálidamente.

-Y yo a ti.- logre decirle entre temblores.

-Mmm creó q le debo un cubículo al club.-dijo mientras observaba el desastre.

-Has destruido algo más que el cubículo.- Afirme sorprendida, el espejo y el tocador estaban destrozados, de hecho estaba recostada en lo único intacto del baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien… pues para las chicas que pidieron el Carlisle POV ahí está. Espero que les haya gustado.

arcee93 de nuevo mil gracias por ayudarme con la historia.

Anneris15 ¡Me diste una gran idea para la historia!

auraazul123 Gracias por seguir la historia… significo mucho para mí tu Review.

¿Merezco Reviews?

Reviews=Actualización


	16. Chapter 16 Sintomas

Capitulo 16

Salimos riendo de aquel club al que Carlisle le debía todo un baño completo. Carlisle me cargo y salimos a velocidad vampírica.

-Debemos tener más cuidado Carlisle.- Dije mirándolo y riendo.

-¿Acaso esto no vale la pena?- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Pues si pero… no podemos ahí andar haciéndolo en cualquier lugar.-

Suspire.

-Lo se Bells pero esto es… fascinante.- Dijo Carlisle soltando una carcajada.

-Oh si claro…- Dije rodando los ojos.

-Solo quería celebrar esta noche contigo.-

-Carlisle… celebramos todas las noches.-

-Sí pero… mañana en la noche comenzara mi turno nocturno en el hospital y no podre dormir contigo.-

-Pero… si acabas de entrar.- Dije con un puchero de niña pequeña. No quería estar lejos de mi Carlisle.

-Sí pero solo serán un par de noches al mes. No te preocupes.- Sonrió tiernamente mientras me abría la puerta del auto.

.

.

Carlisle había salido hacia el hospital, hoy tenia turno nocturno, me había asegurado que estaría en casa pronto y que ni notaria su falta.

"Si claro" pensé por enésima vez dando vueltas en mi cama, observe el reloj, eran las 3:00 am, ¿Qué daño haría si lo visitaba al hospital?

Decidí vestirme no muy coquetamente, un conjunto de ropa interior negra de encaje, unos jeans ajustados, botas y una enorme chaqueta, el clima no permitía más.

Tome el Mercedes de Carlisle, el se había ido en taxi hasta el hospital, mi mente solo imaginaba la gran sonrisa de mi adorado vampiro cuando me viera entrar a su consultorio.

Frene en seco al llegar al hospital, las calles húmedas y congeladas eran un peligro, y más conmigo al volante de un potente coche.

En la recepción una señorita escribía mientras dialogaba con una enfermera, me acerque a preguntar sobre mi novio, y capte retazos de la conversación.

-Ufff el doctor Cullen esta como un tren.- Murmuraba la recepcionista a lo que yo solo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, ya no sé ni como insinuármele, la ultima vez casi me desnudo en su consultorio.- Definitivamente me quería morir, aquella sexy enfermera estaba detrás de MI Carlisle. Decidí seguir escuchando.

-¿Y qué hizo él?- Pregunto intrigada la recepcionista.

-Ejemmm.-carraspee ruidosamente.- El consultorio del Doctor Cullen?- Dije mirando a la enfermera.

-¿Motivos de la consulta?-pregunto molesta la recepcionista.

-Si esta libre deseo verlo, es mi novio.- enfatice el MI.

-Estará libre siempre que no se requieran sus servicios en emergencias.- Me contesto la recepcionista con un tono que dejaba muy en claro sus deseos de que un grave accidente sucediera y me impidiera ver a Carlisle.

La enfermera me detallaba con la mirada preguntándose quizás que veía Carlisle en mí.

-Gracias.- Murmure molesta por la mirada de la enfermera.- ¿Cuál es su…- La enfermera me corto en seco.

-El número 113 en el decimo piso.- Contesto la enfermera.

-Gracias emm… Cynthia.- Dije cuando mire la placa en su bata con su nombre.

-Fue un placer.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿Quiere que la anuncie?- Dijo la recepcionista tratando de distraernos pero ninguna de las 2 dejábamos de mirarnos.

-No. Gracias… quiero darle una sorpresa. Seguro estará encantado de verme.- Respondí mirando a la tal... Cynthia.

Me gire sobre mis talones y camine hacia los ascensores. Y escuche el "Me las pagara" cuando caminaba y yo sonreí internamente por su débil intento por querer quitarme a Carlisle.

Subí al ascensor y aun podía sentir las miradas de esas 2 mujeres en mí. Debí haber escuchado lo que hizo Carlisle cuando esa mujer se "casi desnudo" en su consultorio. Rodé los ojos. Y qué tal si Carlisle accedió a sus insinuaciones… No. no lo creo. El me ama el no me haría eso. Si claro Isabella eres tonta… de verdad tonta y estúpida. El decía amar a Esme y la engaño contigo… El sonido de la campana me saco de mis pensamientos y baje del ascensor.

Quizá debo hablarlo con el…

Dejando atrás a un par de cobras egipcias a punto de atacar, me dirigí hacia el consultorio, quizás eran imaginaciones mías pero por la puerta de caoba se colaba la calidez de Carlisle.

Carlisle POV

Estaba muy concentrado en el papeleo de un nuevo caso al parecer de Influenza según los síntomas cuando un rico pero extraño olor se estaba acercando hacia mi consultorio. Podría haber jurado que era el de Bella pero era otro aroma. Si definitivamente era Bella... pero su olor no era el mismo_. Tal vez utilizo otro perfume_. Pensé para mí mismo.  
Estuve seguro de que era ella cuando escuche uno de sus suspiros y toco la puerta.

Bella POV

Suspire y toque más por costumbre que por cortesía, ya que sabía que no había ningún paciente

-Pasa Bella.-contesto su aterciopelada voz. Bufe por no haberle podido dar una sorpresa pero claro… se me olvidaba el estúpido olfato de los vampiros. Rodé los ojos y abrí la puerta suavemente y asome la cabeza. Preocupado Carlisle levanto la vista y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a mi.- ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre amor? -pregunto alarmado Carlisle cerrando la puerta a velocidad vampírica y tomándome en brazos.

-Nada amor, solo que no podía dormir y decidí visitarte.- Explique apenada, había preocupado a Carlisle en lugar de emocionarlo y alegrarle la noche

-Oh Bella. Creo que si mi corazón volviera a latir se hubiera parado al verte entrar por esa puerta.- Dijo con un todo de preocupación.

-Lo siento. Creí que te iba a alegrar verme aquí.- Dije bajando la mirada.

-Bells… por supuesto que me alegra pero… no me llamaste y la recepcionista tampoco te anuncio. Y para ser sincero no te esperaba.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Ok… no se me ocurrió llamarte pero quería verte… la recepcionista no me anuncio porque yo se lo pedí. Y estaba más concentrada en la tal Cynthia que no supe ni lo que dije… tu y yo arreglaremos ese asunto después Cullen.- Dije molesta recordando la escenita de hace un momento removiéndome entre sus brazos.- Y si no me esperabas y quieres que me valla está bien… me largo de aquí.- Dije rodando los ojos pero Carlisle me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

-¿Celosa Swan?- Dijo con tono divertido que me hizo enojar mas.

-¿Yo? Por favor Carlisle el único celoso aquí eres tu.- Dije ocultándole que si estaba muy celosa. Pero claro… no lo admitiría.

-Entonces si no estás celosa… porque te molesta tanto Cynthia.- Pregunto con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-Porque…- No supe que decir y solamente me mordí el labio inferior.- ¿Acaso no te gusta que este aquí? Yo solo quería visitarte.-

Carlisle me observo con ternura, y me dio un fuerte y protector abrazo.

-Bella claro que me gusto que vinieras, pero no puedes estar aquí, al menos no cada vez que tenga un turno nocturno.-Comentó mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-lo siento...- Conteste apenada y haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila amor, esta noche ha sido muy calmada.-Rodeamos su escritorio y nos sentamos en su cómodo sillón, me sentía muy a gusto en sus rodillas.-En noches así creo que puedes visitarme.-opinó mientras me hacia mimos en el rostro.

-Y lo hare, hay demasiadas víboras digo… señoritas rondándote.-dije celosa, el sentimiento junto a el aire cálido del hospital lograron que me acalorara, así que me quite la gruesa chaqueta, dejando ver mi camisa escotada, a Carlisle se le fueron los ojos y nervioso carraspeo.- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte coqueta deslizando mis manos por sus hombros jugando con su bata.- ¿te hace ver sexy sabias eso?-

-Creo que lo sabia...-sus ojos empezaban a oscurecerse.

Mis manos bajaron un poco más, recorriendo su pecho y llegando a su cinturón.

-Me estorba.-dije como niña pequeña soltándolo. Hoy estaba demasiado excitada y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de jugar con fuego en el consultorio de Carlisle.

-Bella no creo que... MALDICION.- soltó cuando llegue a su slip y lo acaricie.

-¿No crees que amor?- Pregunte con voz sensual.

-Estoy en mí lugar de trabajo amor no...-Suspiro tratando de calmare supongo pero volví a acariciar su ya notable erección.- Olvídalo.-con un brazo Carlisle libero el escritorio de papeles y lapiceras, todo cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrepito, y me deposito en la fría superficie de madera.

-No que... es tu...- Susurre cerca de su oído pero Carlisle no me dejo continuar y me cerro la boca con un salvaje beso.

-Shhh jugaste con fuego y te quemaras.-dijo maliciosamente lamiendo mi cuello y separando con sus rodillas mis piernas.

Gemí de deseo, mi cuerpo se anticipaba al acto, mis piernas rodearon su cintura, atrayéndolo a mí, logrando que su perfecto y duro miembro rozara mi centro.

Duro y rápido, no era el estilo de mi Carlisle, pero me gustaba.

Sus manos abordaron mi camisa, masajeando mis pechos, amenazando con romper las costuras de un tirón.

Decidí no quedarme atrás, logre incorporarme un poco y soltar tu pantalón, resistí la tentación y subí hasta su camisa, dispuesta a soltar cada botón, pero Carlisle escogió ese momento para empujarme de vuelta al escritorio, logrando que rasgara botón a botón su camisa.

Dichosos mis ojos que tenían ese torso de mármol para admirar.

Carlisle me dirigió una mirada traviesa y con apenas un ligero movimiento rompió el botón de mi jean y rasgo mi ropa interior.

-quid pro quo*.-agrego sonriendo para luego besarme con pasión. (*Quid pro quo significa algo así como un principio de equivalencia, tú me das y yo te doy)

sentí su miembro en mi entrada casi de inmediato, ninguno de los dos deseaba extender demasiado los preliminares.

Hicimos el amor sobre su escritorio, desenfrenados, deseosos del otro, sedientos, como dos fieras en pleno celo.

-te amo bella.-susurro en mi oído cuando ya ambos estábamos por alcanzar la cumbre.

No pude contestarle, porque un latigazo de placer me envolvió, dejándome casi inconsciente, con un gemido ahogado en mi boca Carlisle termino también, sentí su semilla curiosamente cálida en mi interior.

También era muy extraño lo excitada que estaba, deseaba mas de Carlisle, y el algo noto en mis ojos, porque lejos de salir de mi solo me alzo en sus fuertes brazos y nos recostó en la camilla de su consultorio.

Volvimos a amarnos con pasión, en momentos así es que adoraba que fuera un INCANSABLE vampiro rubio.

.

-¿Cuándo crecieron?- Pregunto Carlisle tomando con una de sus manos uno de mis pechos.

-No sé. No me había dado cuenta.- Dije tratando de controlar mi respiración. Seguíamos acostados en la camilla y Carlisle paso un brazo por mis hombros y se recostó sobre la palma de su mano. Yo acariciaba su perfecto torso desnudo y me maravillaba por tenerlo conmigo.

-Han crecido bastante.- Comento riendo.

-Lo sé. Así… ¿te gustan?- Pregunte queriendo saber si le gustaban mas grandes o más pequeños… que se yo.

-Me da igual. Eres perfecta de todas maneras.- Susurro besando mis labios.

-Me tengo que ir.- Susurre cerca de su oído.

-SI. Yo llegare a casa temprano. Ve, toma un baño y descansa… por cierto ¿En qué te viniste?- Pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Baje la mirada y recordé mi reciente velocidad en la carretera y si le decía se iba a enojar conmigo.

-En el Mercedez.- Dije asintiendo claro el entrecerró los ojos y baje la mirada.

-¿Acaso hiciste algo que deba saber?- Pregunto Carlisle y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-No por supuesto que no… por quien me tomas Carl…- Unas inmensas ganas de vomitar me hicieron detenerme y mirar hacia todos lados buscando el baño. Tape mi boca con una de mis manos y Carlisle señalo el baño con su dedo. Entre por la puerta y me hinque frente al retrete. Después descargue todo mi estomago… cuando me sentí mejor intente levantarme pero un fuerte mareo me invadió y después todo se volvió negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien… seré breve esta vez. Un agradecimiento súper especial para… Arcee93 que me ha apoyado durante estos últimos capítulos. Le he tomado gran aprecio porque es una chica increíble… Hasta aquí el capitulo… como podrán leer de una vez por todas Carlisle se enterara del embarazo :) Estoy feliz porque la historia ya comienza a tomar otro rumbo.

¿Ya fueron a ver Amanecer? Yo ya y casi me desmayo en el cine…

¿Merezco Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17 Debe Ser Mentira

**Los Personajes no son Míos son de la mejor escritora SM. **

Capitulo 17 Debe Ser Mentira

**Carlisle POV**

Esto era mi culpa, había forzado mucho a Bella ella es solo una frágil y delicada humana. No están hechos para resistir tanta pasión de un vampiro, seguro esta agotadísima.

-¿Bella? ¿Amor? ¿Cómo estás?- Desde el interior del baño se escucharon las arcadas, solo percibí el olor penetrante de la bilis en el vomito antes de escuchar un golpe fuerte y supuse que Bella se había caído. Seguro se había desmayado.

"_Deberían golpearte Carlisle_" Me reproche mientras rompía la puerta del baño. ¿Por qué mierda Isabella le puso seguro a la puerta?

-¡Bella!- Grite al verla tirada en el suelo con la cara más pálida de lo normal.- Bella amor. Despierta.- Comencé a preocuparme y recordé que estábamos en el consultorio. A velocidad vampírica la levante del suelo y la lleve a la camilla. Acerque un poco de alcohol a su nariz y ella abrió los ojos minutos después.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto tratando de levantarse de la camilla y por supuesto no la deje.

-Shh. Tranquila te desmayaste.- Comente quitando el cabello de su cara.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Creo que si.- Pero me siento mareada.-Dijo Bella cerrando los ojos y agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Es normal. Por el vomito.- Explique acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

-Me duele la cabeza.- Dijo sobándose el costado derecho de la cabeza.

-Debo revisarte. Posiblemente te golpeaste la cabeza al caer.-

Busque entre mis cosas y enfoque una pequeña linterna en los ojos de bella, gracias a dios sus pupilas reaccionaban bien.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunte mientras palpaba el creciente chichón en su cabeza.

-Ya no tanto, tranquilo...-Respondió en su típico tono de querer aligerar las cosas.

-Bella...debes decirme la verdad y cada cosa que sientas, no te hará ningún bien ocultarme cosas.-Le regañé suavemente.

-Bueno...-titubeo mientras se sonrojaba.-Si duele un poco ¡auch!- Dijo tocando el chichón de su cabeza.

-Al menos no es nada grave.-Dije mas para mí que para ella, buscando aligerar la culpa que sentía en mi pecho, le acaricie el rostro y Bella empezó a reír.

-¿Sabes? Creo que vas un poco fuera de lugar.-Rió con ganas.-Se supone que el juego de médico y paciente es antes de tener relaciones.- Dijo con un tono divertido. La mire con una ceja alzada y dejo de sonreír.- Tranquilízate. Estaré bien.-

La mire con cierto reproche, aun intentaba aligerar la situación y se veía bastante adolorida, no era justo se preocupara por mi

-Te daré algo para el dolor.-Dije rebuscando en mi maletín.

-Pastillas por favor.-Pidió Bella cerrando los ojos algo molesta por la lesión.

-Lo siento, con el estomago revuelto y sin ningún alimento no puedes tomar pastillas analgésicas.-Le expliqué.

-¿Y jarabe?-Pidió con un puchero al ver que sacaba una jeringuilla y un frasquito de ketoprofeno.

-Bella... no estamos en pediatría.-suspire.

**Bella POV**

_Odio las agujas_, repetí mentalmente mientras Carlisle inyectaba en mi brazo el analgésico. De pronto Carlisle comenzó a aspirar con la nariz ruidosamente como si oliera algo y miro hacia algún punto de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hueles?- Pregunte mirándolo con una mueca.

-Me parece… No. Nada. No te preocupes.- Dijo con una expresión rara mientras sacaba la aguja de mi brazo.-Ya está mi amor.-dijo besando mi frente mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y tiraba la aguja al cesto de basura.- ¿Verdad que no estuvo tan mal?- Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Las odio.-dije gruñendo.

-Ya. Ya pareces una bebe, pero una muy linda bebe.-Me dijo entre mimos.

¿Bebe?

Mis neuronas empezaron a trabajar a toda máquina, mis senos enormes, el mareo, las nauseas, los vómitos, ese terrible deseo sexual, mis extraños cambios de humor...

-¿Bebe?-Susurre llevando las manos a mi vientre.

Algo en Carlisle debió encenderse y sin ser Edward pude ver como en su mente repasaba mis síntomas, su rostro era inescrutable cuando pregunto.

-¿Cuando fue tu último periodo?-Pregunto alarmado.

¡Dios mío! Exclame mentalmente, había dejado de tenerlo desde nuestro primer encuentro, estaba tan embobada con Carlisle que ¡_no lo había notado_!

-Ni siquiera he tenido me periodo.-murmure.- Te habrías dado cuenta si lo hubiera tenido.-

-Desde nuestro primer encuentro no lo has tenido ¿Cierto?- Pregunto mirándome. Asentí.

**Carlisle POV**

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! El nuevo olor de bella, las mujeres embarazadas cambiaban su olor, ¡las hormonas alteraban todo en ellas!, las nauseas y el vomito, el mareo, sus senos...

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿El feto seria un peligro para ella?

Nunca tome precauciones porque creí que los vampiros éramos estériles, al parecer mi teoría era incorrecta, y Bella pagaría mi error y mi estupidez.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe y me sentí arrastrado por algo hacia atrás hasta que mi cabeza choco contra la pared.

**Edward POV**

Tenia que disculparme por cómo me había comportado con Bella. Cómo pudiste hacerle eso Edward Cullen si tú la amas. Eran las 4 am. Posiblemente Carlisle me echara pero más valía intentarlo ¿no?

Toque la puerta de su casa amablemente pero nadie respondía. Agudice mi oído después de pensarlo por unos largos segundos... con la posibilidad de poder escuchar _cualquier cosa_pero al menos sabría que están en casa...pero ni siquiera oía la respiración de Bella. Deben estar fuera.

El Hospital. Seguro Carlisle está ahí. _No seas torpe Edward_. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que este en el turno nocturno? Al menos tenía que preguntar cuál era su horario para poder encontrarlo después.  
Me subí al Volvo y conduje directo al hospital. Las calles y avenidas eran resbalosas así que aproveche para sacarle provecho a mi veloz auto. Llegue en menos de 15 minutos y el Mercedez negro de Carlisle estaba estacionado cerca de donde yo acomode el Volvo.

Entre y en la recepción estaban 2 enfermeras. La mente de la recepcionista solo era trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo aaa y algo de Carlisle. Pero la mente de la enfermera que estaba con ella reproducía varias escenas de ella tratando de insinuársele a Carlisle. Rodé los ojos. En sus pensamientos solo podía ver la cara de asco de Carlisle. Carraspee ruidosamente y ellas voltearon a verme. La enfermera que según su placa se llamaba Cynthia abrió los ojos como platos y en un segundo cruzo por su mente la idea de que yo era pariente de Carlisle. Sonreí.

-Disculpe señora. ¿El Doctor Cullen se encontrara?- Pregunte a la recepcionista y ella asintió sin poder responder.

-Sí. Si se encuentra. Pero está ocupado.- Dijo la recepcionista sin dejar de mirarme.

Pude leer que era lo que mantenía "ocupado" a Carlisle, Bella mi Bella estaba con él.

_Vamos Edward ya no es tu Bella_, me recordé mentalmente.

-No creo que le importe verme.-Lance mi sonrisa más persuasiva hacia la recepcionista, decidí ignorar por completo a la enfermera, su mente me daba asco.

-Hay ya dile, el consultorio del Doctor Cullen está en la decima planta, numero 113.-Dijo Cinthya con las obvias intenciones de que yo interrumpiera a Bella y a Carlisle. Y su mente término de asegurarme que mi presencia interrumpiría lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo "según ella" y su asquerosa mente.

-Gracias señorita.- Respondí con una sonrisa falsa. Ella asintió y abrió un poco su escote en un rápido movimiento de acomodarse el cuello de su blusa para que viera sus "atributos" solo sonreí. Me di la vuelta, rodé los ojos y camine hacia los ascensores. La mente de Cynthia enserio daba asco. Ella solo pensaba en que hombre podía llevarse a la cama. Apreté el botón del decimo piso y aun con las puertas ya cerradas aun podía escuchar su plática y era "será pariente de Carlisle" "si se nota, esta buenísimo"

Una vez en el decimo piso busque la habitación 113. La encontré y estaba dispuesto a entrar pero escuche a Carlisle y Bella platicando del otro lado de la puerta. Seguro Carlisle sintió mi olor.

-Ya está mi amor.- Dijo Carlisle y claramente escuche como le ponía el tapón a alguna aguja. Y enseguida el cesto de basura abrirse.- ¿Verdad que no estuvo tan mal?-

- Las odio.-Bella comento. Claro Bells odia los hospitales y las agujas. Sonreí.

-Ya. Ya pareces una bebe. Pero una muy linda bebe.- Susurro Carlisle.

-¿Bebe?- Pregunto Bella. Enseguida mis sentidos se alarmaron.

-¿Cuando fue tu último periodo?- Pregunto Carlisle.

Pero... es imposible. Bella no puede estar embarazada. Los vampiros somos estériles.

-Ni siquiera he tenido me periodo.-Dijo Bella.- Te habrías dado cuenta si lo hubiera tenido.-

-Desde nuestro primer encuentro no lo has tenido ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Carlisle.

No fui capaz de seguir el resto de la conversación, ¡Bella estaba embarazada! y de Carlisle por muy disparatada que fuera la idea, Bella estaba en peligro, esa era la única verdad, nunca había escuchado de un embarazo vampírico y Bella no tenia porque ser la primera.

Irrumpí en el consultorio y tome del cuello a un congelado Carlisle, no solo me la había robado, ahora la había puesto en peligro con deliberada intención. Me abalance hacia él y lo arrastre hasta que su cuerpo coco contra la pared.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz Carlisle?-Le gruñí, el no respondió, sus ojos aun se veían perdidos, sus pensamientos eran caóticos y me maree de solo verlos.

-¡Edward Suéltalo!- Gritaba Bella.

- ¿Como fuiste capaz de hacerle esto Carlisle?- Le pregunte otra vez pero Carlisle simplemente no respondía y sus pensamientos eran muy confusos. El tampoco se explicaba como sucedió.

-Edward lárgate. Ahora Carlisle es mi vida. Yo lo amo y estoy esperando un hijo de él. Así que te pido... no, te exijo que te largues de aquí. Por cierto ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Solo vienes a causar problemas y a hacerme daño cada que te veo.- Que Bella dijera eso me dolió pero simplemente tenia razón. Yo no podía hacer nada.

Mire a Bella y ella trataba de cerrarse la blusa ya que estaba rota y enseguida mire a Carlisle que tenia la camisa rota… botón a botón destrozada. El imaginarlos haciéndolo me hizo enfurecer mas y apreté mas fuerte el cuello de Carlisle tome su cuello y volví a azotar su cabeza contra la pared. Haciendo pequeñas grietas sobre ella. No haría entrar en razón a Bella sobre la cosa que llevaba en su vientre.

_Pero si podía convencer a Carlisle_, debía convencerlo de sacar a esa cosa de Bella, si la amaba lo haría.

-Carlisle saca eso de Bella.- Exigí soltándolo.- ¡Sácalo maldita sea!

-Edward...-Logro articular Carlisle.

-Carlisle te lo imploro.-Sisee.

-¡NO MI BEBE NO!-Gritó Bella en un obvio ataque de pánico.- ¡Carlisle dile que no harás eso!-

-Bella... es _cosa_ puede ser un peligro para ti.- Articulo Carlisle. En tono tranquilo. Pero solo lo aparento porque su mente estaba hecha estragos y tranquilidad era lo que menos tenía en ese momento.

- No. Mi bebe NO.- Grito Bella.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer que Carlisle dijera eso... y que Edward se estuviera entrometiendo en mi vida. Y con mi Bebe.

-¿Cosa? Carlisle es nuestro hijo. Como le puedes decir así.- Dije entre sollozos.

-Eso te puede hacer daño ¡ENTIENDELO!- Carlisle grito la última palabra y yo di un salto por el susto.

-Es solo un Bebe.- Baje la cabeza y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.

- Por dios Bella eso no es un Bebe. Ni siquiera debe ser humano. Si es que es de Carlisle.- Dijo Edward. Carlisle levanto la cabeza y miro a Edward y luego a mí.

Carlisle frunció el ceño y me miro con una gran interrogante en su cara.

-¿Es mío Bella?- Pregunto Carlisle. Yo solo lance un grito frustrado.

-¿COMO PUEDES DUDARLO CARLISLE?- grite exasperada.- Yo me largo de aquí. No soportare escucharte decir otra estupidez como esa. Tú fuiste el primero Carlisle y hasta ahora el _ÚNICO_.- Grite la última palabra.

-Según los mitos y leyendas nosotros somos estériles. De otra manera Esme y yo hubiéramos tenido un hijo.- Comento Carlisle y ese comentario me dolió. Edward vio mi cara de dolor y quiso acercarse a mí pero Carlisle lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo y un gruñido.- No puedes tenerlo Bella.- Dijo Carlisle como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.- Debes abortar. Eso quizás ni siquiera sea humano.- Bueno al menos ya creía que el bebe era de él... ¿Qué?

Estaba aterrada, Carlisle quería sacarme a mi bebe. Seguro… era para no estar atado y en cualquier momento salir huyendo con la próxima chica con la que se encandilara.

Curiosamente me serene y lance con todo el veneno posible mis palabras.

-Pero Claro...- Solo asentía con la cabeza y se desbordaban lágrimas por mis mejillas.- Soy estúpida realmente ¡ESTUPIDA! Bien… solo quieres sacarlo para huir con otra cuando yo ya no te sirva.- Carlisle me miro dolido pero no me importo.- SI. Como con la tal… Cynthia.- Dije con un raro sentimiento de odio o al menos eso creía hacia esa mujer. Carlisle negaba con la cabeza.

-Bella… Cynthia es solo una chiquilla que no sabe lo que hace. Yo jamás me fijaría en ella ni en nadie.- Respondió Carlisle.- La he rechazado varias veces.-

-Es cierto Bella. En la mente de Cynthia yo solo veía las caras de repudio y asco ante las insinuaciones de esa mujer.- El apoyo de Edward solo me enfureció más.

-Claro apóyale sus jueguitos con esa tipa.- Dije mirando a Edward y levantando los brazos al aire.- HOMBRES… SIEMPRE OCULTANDO SUS ASQUEROCIDADES.- Grite con repudio y asco hacia Carlisle.- y PARA QUE LO SEPAN LOS DOS… TENDRE A MI BEBE QUIERAN O NO.- Ellos solo se miraron entre sí.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡LARGATE!- Le grite a Edward.

-Venia a disculparme por lo del otro día en tu casa. Lo siento. No medí mi fuerza.- Me dijo Edward.

-Aha. Pues ya me lo dijiste. Ahora ¡LARGATE!- Le grite con desprecio a Edward.

-Lo siento Bella.- Me dijo con la cabeza abajo.

-Claro.- Solo fui capaz de responder eso.

-Bella dime que ya no me amas y dejare de molestarte.- Me dijo mirándome con esos ojos que tanto me encantaban. Carlisle le gruño pero a Edward no le importo y ni siquiera volteo para mirarlo.

-Ya no te amo Edward.- Respondí suavemente. Y era verdad… lo quería pero no lo amaba. Carlisle me miro y le lance una mirada llena de enojo y furia. Que era lo que sentía. El desvió la mirada hacia Edward. Que parecía… ido.

-¿Por qué lo haces Isabella?- Me pregunto Carlisle.

-¿Hacer… qué?- Pregunte.

-Esa voz suave cuando le hablas a Edward… Ese brillo especial en tu mirada cuando hablas con el.- Respondió Carlisle con la voz serena pero triste.

-La voz suave es porque así es mi voz. Pocas veces me habrán escuchado gritar antes de este día y en cuanto al brillo especial… que no se te olvide Carlisle que Edward fue una persona especial en mi vida.- Respondí mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué hice mal Bella?- Pregunto Edward.

-Fueron muchas cosas Edward.- Me encogí de hombros.- Tus celos, jamás me tocaste, tus besos tenían un sabor diferente a los que me da Carlisle… pero lo que me hizo reflexionar ante todo esto fue… tu huida a Volterra como un cobarde cuando me dejaste.- Respondí y el solo asintió.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Ed.

-Claro ahora vete y no te me vuelvas a acercar en toda tu existencia.- Dije con la voz firme y conteniendo las lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Ya la escuchaste. Vete Edward.- Le dijo Carlisle enseñándole sus colmillos. El asintió y salió a velocidad vampírica por la ventana de la habitación.

-Bells entiende que esa cosa puede ser peligrosa. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que no habías tenido tu periodo? – Pregunto Carlisle.

-Porque con… todo el asunto de nosotros, el regreso de la familia, nuestra distancia esos días, lo de la mudanza… bueno huida literalmente y luego la llegada de Edward a nuestra casa… ni siquiera me había percatado de eso.-

-Bien. Ahora hay que revisarte para ver cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo. Debemos practicarte un aborto.- Su voz sonó tranquila pero firme.

-No.- dije convencida. No perdería a mi bebé.

-Bella si eso es mío…- Lo corte con un "fuerte" empujón claro el no se movió ni un milímetro pero entendió el punto de que debía callarse.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES TUYO CARLISLE COMO PUEDES DUDARLO!- Grite.

-Tranquila Bella. Puede hacerte daño en tu estado.- Dijo Carlisle tratando de acercarse a mí pero retrocedí varios pasos y Carlisle detuvo su caminata y se quedo estático en su lugar.

-Me importa un comino lo que me pase. Voy a proteger a mi bebe. Mira… si no te quieres hacer responsable está bien… yo puedo tenerlo sola. Te dejo el camino libre para que te largues con la víbora venenosa esa… Cynthia.- Respondí con el mayor desprecio posible. Jamás creí estar en esta situación con Carlisle… yo lo amaba pero… no dejaría que mi bebe sufriera. Retrocedi unos cuantos pasos y me sente de nuevo en la camilla. Mis piernas no soportarian mucho tiempo.

-Bella… Tranquilízate debemos…-

-Cállate quieres. Como me pides que me tranquilice si quieres matar a mi bebe. Mejor dicho a nuestro hijo. ¡Y apostaría cualquier cosa a que es porque seguramente ya te revolcaste con la tipa esa!- Grite subiendo el volumen a cada palabra llevando las manos a mi vientre.- Yo me largo de aquí.- Me baje de la camilla y comencé a buscar mis cosas por todo el consultorio de Carlisle.

Carlisle solo me miraba y no se movía para nada. Parecía una estatua. Recogí mi abrigo y mi bolso mientras trataba de ponerme los zapatos.

Salí de la habitación dando un portazo sin mirar atrás y corrí al elevador. La estúpida musiquita cada vez que bajábamos un piso estaba crispándome los nervios. Finalmente llegue al Living del hospital y me despedí con una sonrisa de las dos cascabeles que seguían en la recepción. Cuando me vieron salir yo solo trataba de acomodar mi blusa que estaba hecha añicos y cerraba mi abrigo para cubrir el estropicio que había hecho el rubio en mis Jeans. No hice caso a sus comentarios y me limite a sonreírles. Me complació ver su cara de enojo y envidia.

Camine directo hacia el auto lo mas dignamente que me permitía el suelo congelado y por lo tanto resbaladizo. Trate de no caerme ya que no solo debía cuidarme a mí misma sino a otra pequeña personita que crecía dentro de mí. Metí las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y saque las llaves del Mercedes. Entre en él y comencé a golpear el volante desesperadamente.

Me tranquilice un poco pero las lagrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos. Encendí el auto, apreté el acelerador y salí del estacionamiento con los neumáticos chirriando. Una vez en la avenida apreté aun más el acelerador del potente auto. Temblando aun de furia en el cálido auto que estaba malditamente impregnado de su olor. Del olor de Carlisle. Recordé sus palabras "_Bells entiende que esa cosa puede ser peligrosa" "¿Es mío Bella?"_

Apreté el volante con fuerza hasta que mis mudillos se pusieron blancos y ajuste la palanca a la máxima velocidad.

Me reconforto la velocidad que me permitió alcanzar el auto, libere en el asfalto toda mi frustración y enojo.

**Carlisle POV**

Me recupere de la impresión y del dolor que Bella había causado con sus palabras cuando sentí el portazo que dio al salir. Minutos después escuche el motor de mi Mercedes y los neumáticos chirriando en el asfalto cuando Bella se fue a toda velocidad.

¿Es que deseaba morir?

Busqué mi abrigo y me cubrí lo mejor que pude, tome mi maletín y salí del hospital, ni siquiera le respondí a la recepcionista cuando amablemente se ofreció a llamar un taxi.

Corrí un poco a paso humano alejándome del hospital y de mis admiradoras.

Me aleje del hospital en minutos, tome el bosque ya que su camino estaba paralelo a la carretera y arranque a correr a velocidad vampírica.

Las gotas frías y algunas piedras chocaban con mi rostro, podía escuchar el Mercedes cerca pero no podía alcanzarlo, demonios que soy rápido pero al parecer mi auto lo es aún más.

Y Bella no puede controlar esa _velocidad_.

¿Por qué lo hace?

_Por ti tonto_, respondió alguna vocecita en mi cabeza, y tenia razón, Bella estaba furiosa, dolida y aterrada por mí, debía alcanzarla antes de que está loca carrera acabara en tragedia.

Bella seguía a gran velocidad, podía escuchar el motor del Mercedes siendo presionado más y más.

Aquella carrera estaba durando demasiado, si Bella se estrellaba a esa velocidad, moriría sin remedio.

Debía alcanzarla, debía hacerlo.

El alba estaba muy cerca, en el horizonte se veía la línea amarillenta del nuevo día.

Y yo aun no alcanzaba a Bella.

Finalmente ambos frenamos al llegar a casa, Bella se bajo temblorosa del auto. Llegué a su lado y la enfrente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso querías matarte?-Casi le grite, y pronto me di cuenta de mi error. Bella empezó a sollozar y entro corriendo torpemente a la casa.

Corrí tras ella y la alcance en nuestra habitación, Bella hacia sus maletas a una gran velocidad. De repente saco un short de la maleta y se lo coloco. Su pantalón lo había destrozado yo hace unas horas. La mire como rápidamente se colocaba unos zapatos y seguía su labor de empacar.

-Bella ¿no es muy precipitado?... Esto digo… no debes irte.-Dije con un nudo en mi frio corazón.

-¡PRECIPITADO FUE SIQUIERA PENSAR EN QUE YO IBA A ABORTAR A NUESTRO HIJO CARLISLE!-Grito Bella histérica.-No me toques.-Chilló cuando me acerqué a ella.

-Lo hice por ti, porque te amo y no quiero perderte.-Me explique algo molesto, ¿_Es que ella no sabía lo importante que era su vida para mí?_

-¡SOLO ERES UN EGOÍSTA! que anda por ahí dejando a mujeres que dice amar.-

_Bella esta histérica,_ me repetí mentalmente, _no sabe lo que dice_, pero aun así me lastima.

-Bella por favor, se consiente...-Intente acercarme de nuevo y ella solo salió corriendo con la maleta lista.

-Aléjate de mí y desaparece de mi vida.-Pidió dolida

Me sentí en la nada, Bella me estaba dejando.

Pero en ese instante algo me devolvió rudamente a la realidad, olía a sangre, a sangre de Bella, corrí hasta el living y Bella esta en parada en medio de la habitación y la maleta estaba a un lado de ella tirada en el piso. No se movía y note como una autentica cascada de sangre bajaba por sus piernas, ahora visibles por el short que vestía.

-Oh Carlisle.-fue todo lo que logro decir antes empezar a caer, logre atraparla y la vi desplomarse en mis brazos, la tensión de la pelea había causado esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se lo esperaban ¿Verdad? Upss Hasta aquí el capítulo. De nuevo un agradecimiento mega especial para: arcee93 Una verdadera amiga que adorare por el resto de mi vida XD

¿Merezco Reviews?

Hasta la Próxima: XOXO ZiinthiaCullen


	18. Chapter 18 Todo Sera Como Antes O no

**Los Personajes no son Míos son de la mejor escritora SM.**

Capitulo 18 Todo Sera Como Antes… o Tal vez NO

**Carlisle POV**

Bella estaba muy pálida y fría, la sangre no paraba de emanar y la pérdida de esta amenazaba su vida y la del feto. Por otra parte si dejaba que el proceso continuara me desharía de manera natural del feto y Bella no tendría porque culparme y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero no podría con mi conciencia, eso y que ella quizás perdería tal cantidad de sangre que era posible muriera. También Bella no soportaría la perdida de aquel bebe y tal vez me culpara por no haber hecho todo lo posible por salvarlo.

Tome una decisión, debía salvar al feto deteniendo la hemorragia, era la única salida posible para Bella y para mí.

Tome a Bella en mis brazos y la lleve hasta nuestra cama. Corrí por toda la casa buscando toallas y hasta cortinas que me ayudaran a limpiar a Bella.  
Rasgue su short y comencé a poner las toallas como un tapón pero las manchaba cada vez mas y seguía sin poder controlar la hemorragia.

Presione la hemorragia para tratar de cortarla pero... seguía sin detenerse. Bella se estaba muriendo en mis manos. Su corazón cada vez latía más lentamente.

Cogí la toalla que estaba totalmente manchada de sangre y rápidamente la remplace con otra. Presionaba con fuerza pero no demasiada para evitar herirla. El ritmo de su corazón era lento pero constante. Por ahora.

Estaba cada vez más desesperado, se me acababan las telas, y Bella parecía que no dejaría de sangrar nunca, busque en mi maletín vitamina K, quizás una gran dosis ayudaría a coagular y a detener toda esta situación.

Inyecte la vitamina K en el muslo de Bella, rogando desesperadamente para que actuara rápido.

Y pareció funcionar, con cautela retiré el tapón que había hecho y ya no había más hemorragia, Bella estaba a salvo, pero no conocía la condición del feto.

Mire el bulto entre las caderas de Bella y supe que no había abortado. Ahora solo me quedaría esperar para saber su condición.

Con cuidado y delicadeza cogí una esponja y una tina de agua caliente del baño y comencé a limpiar los rastros de sangre seca entre las piernas de Bella. Cambie su ropa interior, así como toda su ropa. Tome una de mis camisas y se la coloque. Busque sabanas limpias y también las cambie. Si Bella despertaba y se daba cuenta de toda la sangre se asustaría y es lo que menos necesitaba ahora.  
Me recosté junto a ella y decidí cerrar los ojos. Pensando en todo lo que pasaría.  
No se cuanto tiempo pase en mi cabeza debatiéndome entre sí decirle a Bella que debía abortar o arriesgarme a que tuviéramos un pequeño bebe rubio de ojos chocolates.  
La noche estaba por terminar y Bella se removió incomoda entre mis brazos.

Bella se debatía y murmuraba en sueños, se le notaba aterrada, así que empecé a tararearle la nana que le escribió Edward, y eso la calmó, no pude evitar sentirme celoso por la historia que ellos habían compartido. . _Tantas cosas que pasaron por estar juntos… y se queda conmigo. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. _Pensé para mí mismo. _Y ahora ¿debía salvarla de esa cosa o hacer más grande la familia Cullen?_ Bella seguía removiéndose incomoda._  
_  
Tan pronto se calmó continué debatiendo internamente, me había dado cuenta, mientras detenía el aborto, que me empezaba a importar el pequeño bebe, incluso varias veces me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando cómo le llamaría, como seria verlo caminar por primera vez, y en esos momentos una gran calidez me invadía.

Me hacía sentir realmente bien pensar en ese pequeño ser que sería la perfecta combinación entre Bella y yo. Sonreí. Pero no. También aquel bebe podría ser un monstruo de nuestra especie. No permitiría que le hiciera daño a Bella.

-¿Carlisle?- Murmuro Bella aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Shhh. Aquí estoy.- Quite el cabello de su cara con una caricia.

-¿Que paso?- Dijo abriendo los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. En un claro síntoma de desorientación.

-Te desmayaste. Y tuviste una hemorragia... pero logre detenerla. Y al parecer el feto está bien.- Comente para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Bella siguió algo ida por unos minutos, yo solo la reconfortaba con tenues caricias en su rostro, necesitaba que estuviera muy calmada para evitar cualquier otra crisis.

-Carlis...-Dijo intentando levantarse.

-Sshhh tranquila, no pasa nada, pero necesito que estés muy tranquila y sin moverte por un tiempo ¿si amor?-Bella me miró confundida, seguro recordaba que ella me estaba dejando justo antes de empezar a sangrar.

-Si... supongo que si.-Suspiró y se acomodó un poco mejor en mi pecho.

-Descansa, ya no hay ningún problema corazón. No pasará nada mas, lo prometo.-Dije besándola, ya había decidido, no podía alejar a Bella de mi pidiéndole abortara a nuestro hijo, mi corazón se encogía solo de recordarla dejándome.

Durmió por un par de horas y cuando despertara supuse que tendría hambre. Llamé a un restaurante y pedí comida. Rabioles con champiñones. La comida llego y enseguida Bella se despertó.

-¿Rabioles con champiñones?- Pregunto en cuanto entre a la habitación con la charola plateada sobre mis manos.

-Supuse que te gustarían.- Comente dejando la charola sobre sus piernas.

-Me encantan.-Dijo sonriendo. Terminó todo el plato sin decir una palabra y cuando termino y quiso moverse soltó un quejido.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte mirando la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Sí. Solo me duele un poco.-Quite la charola de sus piernas y puse una manta sobre ella.

-Descansa. Duerme un poco, debes reposar.- Intente besarla pero ella movió su cabeza, siguió mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación y no volteo a verme ni cuando salí de la habitación y si fuera humano habría llorado en ese momento. Me dolió que evitara que la besara pero... eso a que me dejara prefería no besarla. _Luego se le pasara_. Pensé para mí mismo.

Pero no se le pasó, cada día Bella estaba más y más distante, ni siquiera lograba acercarme a ella cuando la bañaba, ese era un momento íntimo, pero la actitud de Bella lo hacía tan tenso y frío como un cubo de hielo, no permitía caricias ni masajes.

Una noche solo en mi despacho exploté, no era justo, Bella no tenia porque comportarse así conmigo, ¿es que no veía que yo la amaba? quizás mi decisión en el consultorio fue apresurada, mis palabras fueron rudas y carentes de tacto, pero Bella... No era su culpa el tratarme así_, solo deseo que ella me trate como antes_, pensé con dolor.

Pasaron días y días pero Bella seguía siendo la Bella distante y fría. Ya podía notarse su abultado vientre y deseaba poder decirle cuanto quería a nuestro hijo. Pero... ella simplemente me evitaba y se iba. Ya estaba totalmente recuperada del casi aborto. Tenía el turno matutino y salí temprano de casa. Ese día en especial Bella se despertó antes de que me fuera y se despidió de mí con un simple "adiós". Desde el día de la pelea jamás se había despedido de mi cuando me iba al hospital pero... "_Tal vez ya reflexiono y todo será como antes_" Pensé y no pude contener mi sonrisa.

Esa tarde regrese a casa feliz porque por fin todo sería como antes.

-Bella Ya llegue cariño.- Grite desde el living. Pero no obtuve respuesta.- ¿Bella?- Volví a llamar pero nadie contesto. Subí a velocidad vampírica hasta nuestra habitación y abrí la puerta pero... no estaba ahí. La cama estaba tendida a la perfección y sobre ella una nota que decía:

_"Querido Carlisle, debo decir que las pocas semanas que pase contigo fueron las mejores de mi vida, fui feliz hasta límites insospechados, pero no puedo continuar en esta relación mientras sigas pensando en abortar a nuestro hijo, mientras sigas siendo tan desconfiado de mi, muchas veces me has acusado de serte infiel Carlisle, yo no puedo vivir así, no me busques por favor, criare lo mejor que pueda a nuestro hijo. Sola. Puedes ser feliz con Cynthia, incluso regresar con Esme. Estaremos bien. Me consiguieron una casa y es bastante linda. Espero que consigas ser feliz con la persona que quieras. Yo fui feliz contigo y jamás amare a nadie como te amo a ti. "_

Con amor Bella.  
  
La nota estaba manchada aquí y allá por lagrimas de Bella, pero yo apenas notaba eso, _se había ido_, mi dulce Bella me había dejado para siempre, estaba en el limbo, torturándome por no haber tenido una mejor comunicación con ella, nunca le había comunicada mi decisión de aceptar al bebe, nunca le había dicho lo bien que me sentía al verla con su pequeño vientre, _Carlisle eres un desastre_. Dijo la molesta voz de mi cabeza.

Me deje caer en la cama, observando el vacio, analizando en que más había fallado. Mi mano derecha aun sostenía la nota, y acariciaba distraído las palabras de amor que me dedicaba Bella en ella.

**Bella POV**

Llegue a mi nuevo apartamento que muy amablemente Alec me había conseguido. Había mantenido contacto con él desde hacía varias semanas y estaba al corriente de lo que paso entre Carlisle y yo. Al mismo tiempo me entere que el también era vampiro y vivía en Volterra pero había decidido ser "vegetariano" e independizarse de su familia. Me comento que al principio Aro no quería dejarlo ir por su gran poder pero termino accediendo. El departamento estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Con todo el dolor del mundo me separe de Carlisle. Lo único que se repetía en mi mente a lo largo del tiempo que estuve débil por el casi aborto eran las palabras que sigo recordando con exactitud. "Esa cosa" "¿Es mío?" "Puede ser peligroso" "Debes abortar"

Eso solo me hacia querer salir corriendo de ahí. Espere casi dos meses hasta poder recuperarme para poder salir de esa casa. No podía vivir con la angustia de que algún día despertara y resultaba que Carlisle ya me había practicado el aborto. No. No perdería a mi bebe. Toque mi ya abultado vientre y sonreí al pensar en un pequeñín rubio como su padre. Sería la luz de mis ojos.

-¿Estas bien Bells?-Pregunto Alec metiendo la ultima maleta al departamento.

-Si... Supongo.- Respondí con una sonrisa triste.

Alec era un chico muy dulce, se encargaba de mí casi todos los días, me traía comida y me daba compañía.

Un día de camino a mi apartamento escuche una voz, provenir del pasillo, que había deseado nunca escuchar, Cinthya! y al parece que vive frente a mí, concluí al ver que sus pasos las dirigían hacia mi pasillo, aterrada me tape la cara con la cesta de ropa limpia que traía de la lavandería, la susodicha pasó frente a mí como si yo fuera parte del decorado.

Entre a mi apartamento y espié por la mirilla, minutos después llegó un hombre y entro al apartamento.

Minutos después los inconfundibles sonidos de un acto sexual me llegaban a través de la puerta.

El destino me odiaba.

Estaba en mi apartamento, descansando cómodamente en mi cama, cuando me asalto un antojo, deseaba un enorme helado de chocolate con jarabe de fresa y galletas.

Llame a Alec, el siempre iba a la tienda por mí, no dejaba que yo saliera mucho porque según el Carlisle podría encontrarme, aunque siempre encontraba la manera de escaparme y tomar el bus hacia mi restaurante preferido, aunque Alec siempre me encontraba y me llevaba en su auto hasta el apartamento.

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba absolutamente desesperado, Bella no daba ninguna señal de vida, había pasado la última semana buscando su rastro, pero su nuevo olor me dificultaba la tarea.

Una tarde logre localizar su aroma, emocionado y esperanzado subí al autobús que estaba lleno de su olor particular, me baje en la parada siguiendo el rastro, cada paso me acercaba a ella, cada metro recorrido era una pequeña victoria.

Pero pase, en una esquina donde se encontraba un restaurante Italiano y perdí por completo el rastro. A mi derecha por la avenida solo se elevaban unos apartamentos y a mi izquierda el bosque, patee el suelo con furia y lo agriete. _TODO ESTABA SIENDO EN VANO_

**Bella POV**

-¡Alec ay! perdona por molestarte...- Dije apenada.

-No eres molestia Bella.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Crees que... ¿podrías comprarme un enorme helado de chocolate con jarabe de fresa y galletas?-Pedí angustiada y hambrienta.

-En un segundo lo tendrás.-Respondió Alec nervioso.- ¿Bella cuando llegue podemos hablar?-

-Claro. Si no te preocupes.-Respondí.Seguro ya había arreglado el asunto de mi pasaporte para irme de Escocia para siempre.

Alec se fue y regreso minutos después. Comí mi helado y Alec me miraba nervioso.

-¿Terminaste?-Pregunto Alec cuando vio el tazón completamente vacío.

-Sí. Gracias. Ahora si podemos hablar.- El asintió y se acomodo en la cama para quedar frente a mí.

-Bella... Por dios no sé cómo decirlo.- Alec jugaba con su manos y yo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- Me gustas Bells. Y estoy dispuesto a transformarte si así podemos pasar la eternidad juntos. Sé que estas embarazada pero... podremos criarlo juntos. Yo sería más que feliz si me dejaras que ese bebe me viera como su padre. Yo te quiero... de verdad te quiero y sé que no soy el primer vampiro que te lo dice pero... estoy totalmente enamorado de ti. Jamás había sentido esto por nadie y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad de hacerlos felices. A ti y al pequeño bebe que aun no nace. Y cuando nazca lo voy a querer demasiado porque es tuyo y si me das la oportunidad también seria mío.- Hasta este punto yo estaba segura que había dejado de respirar.- Eres la más hermosa de las humanas que he conocido. Desde que te conocí en aquel lugar y bailamos me hiciste sentir el mejor hombre del mundo. Estando en tus brazos no existe otra cosa más que tu. Te amo. Me he dado cuenta en estos días que he convivido contigo que Te amo.- Si. Definitivamente no podía decir nada.- Bella Respira.- Me recordó Alec.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Pues ya sabes espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… les prometo que tardare lo menos posible en el próximo Cap. Arcee93 Te adoro XD

Anneris15 Como te habrás dado cuenta tu me diste la idea de que Edward escuchara lo de Bella… Gracias Sorry por no haberte mencionado en el capitulo pasado pero… aquí está ya.

¿Merezco Reviews?

Xoxo ZiinthiiaCullen


	19. Chapter 19 Declaraciones

**Los Personajes no son Míos son de la mejor escritora SM.**

Capitulo 19 Declaraciones

**Bella POV**

¡Oh dios mío, debía ser la única humana en el mundo a la cual le habían declarado su amor eterno tres vampiros! Pero ¿qué demonios tengo yo de especial? solo soy la tua cantante de Edward, lejos de eso no creo que tenga la sangre dulce...

-Alec yo... dios mío... eres muy tierno y amable y te aprecio mucho, pero... no te amo.-Le rechacé cabizbaja.

-Hare que me ames Bells.-Rogó dolido.

-No Alec yo... te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y sé que estoy correspondiendo muy mal pero...-

-Lo sé Bells, tranquila.- Alec salió corriendo de mi apartamento, decidí seguirlo. No podía dejarlo andar por ahí solo y con el corazón roto. Tome mi chaqueta. Salí del apartamento y corrí por el pasillo. Pude ver la figura de Alec dando la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras.

Corrí por las escaleras con el temor de caerme pero afortunadamente logre bajar rápidamente pero choqué con Cynthia en el último escalón, que iba saliendo hacia el hospital, la muy... me miró con desprecio y se alejó hacia la puerta taconeando con desdén.

-Fíjate por dónde vas idiota.-Me dijo a lo lejos.

-Idiota pero no tengo que vestirme así como tú para conseguir a un hombre como Carlisle.- Conteste molesta. Cynthia retrocedió unos pasos y se puso enfrente de mí.

-Solo dame tiempo y caerá conmigo. Te lo aseguro.-

-¿Es una amenaza?- Pregunte.

-Tómalo como quieras. Al menos a mi no me va a embarazar y me va a dejar botada.- Dijo la estúpida. Me quede callada. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Ella sonrió y siguió caminando.

**Cynthia POV**

Oh dios que benefactor eres conmigo, la pequeña perrita faldera del guapísimo doctor Cullen le ha abandonado. Seguro el la echo tras descubrir que la zorra está embarazada de otro. Eso significa que esta triste y abatido, y un hombre triste y abatido necesita consuelo, menos mal que en mi auto llevo mi _kid de emergencias_... saque mi bolso y me vestí en el auto mientras el semáforo cambiaba de luz, me puse mi tanga rojo pasión y unas pequeñas estrellas de colores en mis pezones, yo no usaba sostén, _mis bubis no los necesitan_.

El conductor que estaba a mi lado miraba embobado por la ventana, ya empañada, _oh que bien se siente_, la luz cambió y arranqué, el pobre hombre se hizo un lio con las marchas y terminó chocando con el auto de atrás.

Llegue al hospital riéndome por la experiencia, como haría reír a mis envidiosas colegas.

Pero solo luego de ajustar cuentas con Carlisle.

Me dirigí al consultorio de Carlisle, a esas tempranas horas de la mañana debería de estar solo.

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba con la cabeza apoyada en mi escritorio, pensando en cómo y dónde podría encontrar a Bella y hacerla volver, cuando la olí, la dichosa Cynthia venía a mi consultorio. El día no podía ser peor.

-Hola mi amor-Soltó entrando sin siquiera tocar.

-Buenos días.-respondí fríamente.- Te preguntare tres cosas; Primero ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? Segundo ¿Qué haces aquí? Y tercero ¿Por qué me dices amor?- Pregunte molesto por la actitud de esta mujer. Al fin y al cabo ella también había tenido que ver con los motivos de la huida de Bella. Un ligero gruñido amenazada con salir de mi pecho.

-Ay papi ¿porque esa cara tan larga? te ha tratado mal tu mujercita.-Preguntó sentándose en mis piernas ignorando mis preguntas, dejando ver un escote tan pronunciado que rebelaba que no llevaba sostenes ni ningún tipo de ropa interior para esa zona.

No la tiré al suelo porque soy un caballero, eso y el olor de Bella en la camisa de Cynthia… _Espera Carlisle ¿el olor de Bella?_ Si es su olor pero estaba enmascarado por el repulsivo perfume de Cynthia, pero ahí estaba. _MI BELLA NO SE HABIA IDO DE LA CIUDAD_.

-Solo estoy cansado. Pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo. Hazme favor de retirarte.- Conteste.

-Pero solo quiero pasar un ratito contigo amor.- Dijo Cynthia. Me daba repulsión solo sentirla sobre mí.

-Luego Cynthia. Tengo mucho trabajo.- Ella puso cara de niño regañado pero por fin se levanto y se fue. Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo es que Cynthia tenía impregnado el olor de mi Bella. _Eso significa que estuvo cerca de Ella_. Tenía que investigar cual era la rutina de Cynthia para saber si estuvo en algún lugar en el que Bella también haya estado. _Hoy cuando salga hacia su casa la seguiré. Seré su sombra hasta que sepa de donde trae impregnado el olor de Bella._ Pensé para mí mismo.

El día transcurría lentamente, mi profesionalidad evitaba que atendiera mal a mis pacientes, pero estaba mus ansioso por seguir a Cynthia y posiblemente encontrar a Bella. En toda mi eternidad nunca había deseado tanto acabar con mi trabajo pronto.

Finalmente la ansiada hora llegó. Deje que Cynthia saliera primero. Oculto en mi Mercedes la vi pasar, iba algo enfadado, seguro era por mi rechazo anterior.

Subió a su auto, un AVEO rojo y arrancó. Con sigilo la seguí. Amo a mi Mercedes y su silencioso motor.

Nunca desee mas no tener que ver lo que vi.

Cynthia hizo varias paradas. Una en un restaurant para comer, coqueteo hasta con el cocinero. Y la otra en una sex-shop donde se probo y casi compro toda la ropa lo que vendían, y unos que otros juguetes y videos

Estaba arto de esperarla pero por fin salió de aquella tienda. Se subió a su auto y condujo hasta los edificios donde le había perdido el rastro a Bella. _Seguro Vive ahí_.

Cynthia estaciono su auto y entro por la puerta principal. Baje sigilosamente de mi auto y la seguí. Camino por varios pasillos y subió algunas escaleras.

_Escaleras, Bella en su estado no debería estar subiendo escaleras, otro motivo más para matarte Carlisle. _Me reproche.

Perdí a Cynthia en un corredor, donde solo había dos puertas, aquí el aroma de Bella era fuerte, su olor y el de un vampiro. Nervioso saque mi teléfono celular y maque un numero.

_-¿Carlisle que pasa?- Pregunto la voz al otro lado._

-Necesito tu ayuda. Vine a buscar a Bella pero… creo que está metida en un lio con otro vampiro.- Conteste

-_Claro voy para allá. Dime la dirección.- _En un rápido murmuro le dije la dirección_.- Estoy cerca y con alguien que querrás ver seguramente.- _Y colgó.

No podía esperarlo mucho tiempo, estaba ansioso así que entre sin tocar en la puerta de la derecha.

Una melena rubia se abalanzo sobre mí.

No podía ver quién era, trataba de quitarme su cabello de la cara pero me era imposible y tampoco podía utilizar demasiada fuerza. Caímos en el suelo del corredor y mi camisa comenzó a ser abierta. El olor de Cynthia invadió mis fosas nasales. El olor de su perfume corriente era realmente asqueroso.

-Cynthia.- Trate de decir como un reclamo pero más bien salió como un gemido

-Sí. Carlisle soy yo amor. Sabía que no te resistirías.- Me dijo esa loca que no dejaba de besarme. Mi caballerismo me obligo a no quitarla de encima de mí de un empujón.

En serio quería tirar mi buena educación por la borda y alejar a esa lunática de mí.

-Oh cariño ya verás que te llevare al cielo.-Me dijo separándose de mí y quitándose la blusa de un tirón, rebelando unas estrellitas que tapaban sus pezones.

-AaaaaGgggg.- Grité desesperado.-Por favor aléjate no quiero lastimarte.-

-Shhhh no me lastimaras bombón, me gusta duro.-Dijo con un tono "sensual".- Ahora veamos que hay por aquí.- dijo intentando soltar mis pantalones.

¿Qué le gusta duro? ¿Qué está haciendo con mis pantalones?

-Detente Cynthia. ¿Qué haces?-Pregunte cuando ella bajo mis pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharse la falda blanca.

-Tranquilo amor. Yo me protejo. No hay riesgo de que quede embarazada así como tu estúpida noviecita esa.- ¿Qué? ¿Estúpida?

-¡Quítate de encima de mí! Estás loca.- Dije tratando de cerrarme la camisa.

-Loca pero por ti.- Ejerció fuerza sobre mis muñecas contra el suelo y comenzó a besarme.

-Aléjate de mi maniática.- Le dije con desesperación.

_Comenzaba a darme miedo esta mujer. ¿Acaso trataba de violarme? _

-Solo déjate llevar amor.- Contesto Cynthia.

-Cynthia.- Eso salió más bien como un gemido. Pero trataba de ser un grito desesperado. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho. No pude controlarlo, mis instintos de supervivencia vampíricos se daban cuenta de que estaba en peligro, por mucho que tratara de controlarme si Cynthia seguía esto se pondría feo.

-Me encanta cuando los hombres se comportan como unos animales en la cama. Grrrr.- Cynthia trataba de bajarme el slip pero no lo permití.

-Cynthia...- Esa mujer me volvería loco.- Aléjate de mí, estás loca.-

-¿Carlisle?- Esa era la voz de Bella. De mi Bella.

-Bella. Por fin te encuentro.- Dije rodando sobre el suelo hasta que Cynthia quedo en el piso y yo me levante lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis sentidos. La mano de Bella se estrello en mi mejilla y para aparentar, mi cabeza se giro hacia el lado contrario.

**Bella POV**

Cynthia se está pasando con sus encuentros sexuales, podía soportar que llevara hombres a su apartamento, pero el pasillo era propiedad comunal.

Abrí la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Carlisle así, en el suelo, con la zorra sobre él, semidesnudos los dos.

Me dolió verlo con mis propios ojos, y más el cinismo de Carlisle al llamarme por mi nombre.

Estrellé mi mano en su rostro, y fue como darle un manotazo a una piedra ¿cuando aprendería a no golpear a criaturas sobrenaturales?

Me aleje un poco de la escena, sujetándome la mano hasta llegar al borde de la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Bella no pasa nada, esta desquiciada trataba de violarme.-Se intentó excusar Carlisle.

¿Acaso trataba de verme lo idiota?, como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellar a Cynthia contra el techo.

-¿Carlisle?- Dijo Edward haciendo acto de presencia en el pasillo. Venia junto a otro chico. Rubio, alto, a decir verdad muy parecido a Carlisle, sus ojos eran color ámbar igual que los de mis vampiros vegetarianos.

-Edward... por fin llegas. Te llame porque...- Carlisle hablo pero Edward sonrió.

-Carlisle se te olvida que te puedo leer la mente.- Contesto Edward.

-Claro. ¿Bruno?- Dijo Carlisle mirando al acompañante de Edward. El chico asintió y sonrió gentilmente.

-Carlisle... Hermano ¿cómo has estado?- Pregunto el chico llamado Bruno. Rodé los ojos... ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?, Carlisle le tendió la mano a Bruno la cual el chico tomo y de pronto frunció el ceño y asintió.- Lo siento no debí preguntar.- Se disculpo el chico. (N/A: Aquí Bruno le toma la mano a Carlisle como Aro a Alice o a Bella en Luna Nueva)

- Venimos lo más rápido que pudimos. ¿Y quién es el vampiro que estaba cerca?- Pregunto Edward.

-Supongo que debo ser yo.- Contesto Alec a mis espaldas. No me había percatado de que estaba detrás de mí.

-No. Era otro olor. Te habría reconocido Alec.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Si pero... debo traer impregnado el olor de Bella.- Dijo Alec sonriéndome.

-Tal vez... ¿Ustedes se conocen?- Dijo Edward. Alec y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo frenéticamente.

-Desde hace algunas semanas.- Conteste.

-¿Y a donde se fue la loca?- Pregunto Bruno. Todos nos miramos unos a otros y nos percatamos de que Cynthia ya no estaba en el pasillo.

-Entremos a mi apartamento ahí podremos discutir mejor.- Dije abriendo la puerta para permitirles la entrada.

Los cuatro vampiros se acomodaron en mi apartamento, yo me quede de pie, echando lumbre a decir verdad.

-Soy Bella.- me presente al vampiro nuevo dándole la mano, enseguida, imágenes de todo lo que le ocurrió a Carlisle me golpearon.

CYNTHIA LO VIOLABA.

Bruno me miro entrar en shock por sus revelaciones y sonrió.

-Soy Bruno y tengo poderes.-Dijo con simpleza.- Leo la mente al tocar a alguien, así que nadie puede mentirme, y esos pensamientos los puedo repartir a voluntad al dar la mano de nuevo.- Sonrió aun mas.- Soy algo así como una poción de la verdad andante. Pero… no puedo leer tu mente, solo puedo transmitirte los pensamientos esto no me había pasado nunca.- Dijo Bruno extrañado. Abrí la boca para contestar pero Edward contesto primero.

-Yo tampoco puedo leerle la mente. Es frustrante.- Dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

-¿Conoces a Aro Vultury? – Pregunto Alec y Bruno asintió.- El tampoco podía leerle la mente.-

-Magnifica.- Dijo Bruno.- El y yo tenemos un don parecido… me sorprende que no logre leerte la mente. Eres fascinante.- Me sonroje y me mordí el labio evitando que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios.

-El poder de mi hermana Jane tampoco funcionaba con Bells.- Dijo Alec.

- Bella, Alec. Se llama Bella.- Contesto Carlisle con sus estúpidos celos a flote.

-Hey… cuidado como le hablas. Mejor cállate Carlisle Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontrarse? ¿Vienes a matar a mi hijo?- Pregunte con rabia.

**Carlisle POV**

_¿Vienes a matar a mi hijo? _Esa pregunta de Bella me dejo congelado al igual que a todos en la sala. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar eso? Yo la amaba. Tampoco me paso desapercibido que dijo hijo, _Mi hijo_. No era nuestro hijo. Era solo de ella. Eso me dolió pero tenía que explicarle que yo si quería al Bebe que estaba engendrando_. A Mi hijo también_.

-Bella no planeo matar a nuestro hijo.-Dije acercándome a ella.-Ya Bruno te mostro que te he sido absolutamente fiel, ¿que mas quieres amor?- Edward giro la cabeza y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Tratando de controlarse.

-Yo...-Bella se veía confundida.

-¿NO SACARAS A ESA COSA DE ELLA CARLISLE?- grito Edward furioso.

-¿Y a ti quien te llamo?-preguntó Bella enfrentándosele.- Te dije que no te quería ver durante todo lo que durara tu existencia.-

-Yo lo llame Bella. Sentí el olor de Alec pero no sabía que era él y creí que estabas en problemas.- Dije.

- Y tu.- Grito señalándome.- Tu también ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Bella enfadada.- A ti tampoco te quería volver a ver. Y te lo dije en la carta… Que no me buscaras.-

-Bella... por favor. Sé que cometí un error pero... pienso repararlo. Yo de verdad quiero a nuestro hijo.- Dije dolido por toda la situación que estábamos viviendo.

-Te dije que tendría a MI HIJO yo sola.- Dijo Bella. Y ahí Esta otra vez. Con… Mi hijo. Porque no puede decir Nuestro hijo_. Es doloroso que te nieguen a un hijo_. Pensé. Edward movía la cabeza de un lado a otro rodando los ojos… al parecer había leído mis pensamientos.

-Entonces Bella, déjame enamorarte, por favor dame una oportunidad.-Saltó Alec sacando un ramo de rosas de su chaqueta. Interrumpiendo mi platica-discusión con Bella.

Salte entre él y Bella, gruñendo sonoramente. Poniéndome en posición de ataque frente a Alec.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal? Se esperaban la violación Jajaja yo no… pero fue idea de mi gran Beta-amiga arcee93

¿Qué pasara entre Alec y Carlisle?

Espero que les haya gustado… Nos vemos a la próxima. El próximo cap. ya está en proceso… Lo subiré en cuanto pueda. Sé que es un poco tarde. Aquí en México son las 9:41 pero no podía dejar de subirlo hoy mismo que lo termine de Editar. Bueno ya no las abrumo con habladurías.

XOXO

¿Merece Reviews el guapo Doctor Cullen? Jaaa No se crean. Déjenme sus Reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo. Aceptamos ideas y sugerencias.

ZiinthiiaCullen


	20. Chapter 20 Cynthia y Otros Problemas

**Los Personajes no son Míos son de la mejor escritora SM.**

Capitulo 20 Cynthia y Otros Problemas.

Carlisle POV (N/A: Todo lo que Carlisle piensa en este capítulo Edward lo lee en sus pensamientos. Bruno solo puede leer los pensamientos de Carlisle cuanto agarra su mano. Los pensamientos de Carlisle están en Cursiva)

Toda mi posesividad me invadió en ese momento y solo tenía el gran deseo de despedazar a ese niño que pretendía enamorar a MI Bella y fingir ser el padre de MI hijo.

Porque ellos eran míos ¿no?

Bella me ama y aunque este muy aterrada por mi sé que volverá a mis brazos, se que la observaré dormir todas las noches acurrucada en mi pecho.

Bruno me sostenía, evitando mordiera la garganta de Alec.

Debía matarlo y reclamar a Bella como mía.

_Carlisle ese no eres tú_, susurró mi conciencia

-Alec...- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa confundida pero al fin una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces qué Bells?- Dijo Alec presionando a Bella para que diera su veredicto. Una palabra bastaría para destrozarme o hacerme completamente feliz.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Bella mirándonos a todos. Pero su vista se poso en Alec que había perdido la sonrisa.

-Lo entiendo Bella.- Contesto Alec. Bajo la cabeza y salió del apartamento. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Bella ya se asomaban. Ella se mordió el labio pero bajo la cabeza y pudimos ver una lagrima cayendo al suelo.

-Tranquila señorita. El regresara... es demasiado noble ese chico. Sus pensamientos son limpios...- Dijo Bruno soltándome y acercándose a Bella. El puse su mano en el hombro de Bella mostrándole su apoyo y limpio con su pulgar una lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Bella… Mi Bella. _Tranquilo Carlisle no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir._ Dijo mi conciencia.

-Temo que le pase algo. Uno no puede andar por ahí con el corazón roto... es un sentimiento de impotencia, rabia, tristeza, coraje... todo junto. A mí ya me sucedió una vez y es lo más horrible que puedes vivir.- Respondió Bella haciendo puños sus manos. El rostro de Edward se torno triste y se acerco a Bella.

-Lo siento Bella. No sabía que te sentiste así. Jamás me dijiste nada de esto.- Dijo Edward abrasando a Bella. Ella correspondió el abrazo rodeando la cintura de Edward y los celos me invadieron de nuevo. Bruno se puso delante de mí para evitar que me abalanzara sobre Edward.

-Eso ya fue hace tiempo Edward... tratemos de olvidarlo ¿Si?- Dijo Bella sollozando.

_¿Olvidarlo? ¿Es que iba a perdonar a Edward y volver con él?,_ Pensé. Edward me miro confundido y desvié la mirada de él para ponerle toda mi atención a Bella.

-Bella.- Sollocé, con todo el temor de perderla explotando en mi pecho.- Por favor Bella, regresa conmigo, dame la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi hijo y de hacerte feliz por toda la eternidad.-

Bella no contesto nada... solo siguió llorando en los brazos de Edward. El la llevo hasta el sillón y comenzó a tararearle su nana. Bella en minutos se tranquilizo. Los celos estaban a su máximo poder dentro de mí. Bruno solo nos miraba a todos y guardaba silencio. Por mi cabeza paso una imagen de mí arrancándole la cabeza a Edward. Durante unos segundos Bruno tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

_-_Tranquilo... todo estará bien. No pienses eso. Edward también es tu hijo… recuérdalo_.- _Susurro Brunojusto cuando esa imagen se cruzo por mi mente. Asentí y seguí mirando a Edward acariciarle el cabello a Bella. ¿Y si Bella regresaría con Él?

-¿Estas mejor?- Le pregunto Edward a Bella. Ella asintió y se acurruco en su pecho dispuesta a dormir.

-Debes estar cansada. Duerme... todo estará bien.- Susurró Edward cerca de su oído.

-¿Cuando despierte estarás aquí?- Le pregunto Bella a Edward.

-Por supuesto... Aquí me quedare.-Dijo Edward. Ella cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió acompasada minutos después. Yo solo miraba la escena con dolor. _No podía negar que Bella y mi hijo hacían buena pareja. Mi hijo... Tal vez debería quitarme de su camino y dejar que sean felices._ Pensé.

-La destrozarías y seria infeliz conmigo.- Dijo Edward_... deja de leerme la mente._ Rodé los ojos Y Edward me sonrió.

-Ella de verdad te ama Carlisle... Sus sentimientos hacia ti son puros. No necesitamos leerle la mente para saberlo. A simple vista se le nota.- Comento Bruno.

-Jamás me perdonara.- Dije bajando la cabeza. Y era verdad seguro MI Bella no me perdonaría lo de Cynthia.- Aunque yo no sea culpable.-

-Carlisle yo ya le mostré lo que ocurrió en el pasillo. Ella sabe que la loca te estaba atacando.- Soltó Bruno con una risita burlona al final.

-Entonces... ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me odia?-Pregunté sentándome a su lado, y como si poseyera algún radar Bella aun dormida se alejo de mi y se enterró en el pecho de Edward.

-Esta aterrada porque planeabas abortar a su hijo.-Me explicó Bruno.-Pasara un buen tiempo hasta que vuelva a confiar en ti amigo mío.-

-Pero... yo ya no deseo...- Trate de decir pero Bruno levanto su mano para callarme.

-Ella lo sabe. Solo esta herida y muy asustada. Debes demostrarle que no eres un peligro para ella.- Dijo Bruno.

-A mi me costó mucho tratar de asustarla.-Escupió Edward.- Pero por más que traté de alejarla de mi... de demostrarle que era un vampiro, ella seguía ahí.- Explico Edward con una sonrisa acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Bella.- No te costara mucho dejar de asustarla Carlisle.- Afirmo mirándome.

-Ésta frágil humana debe tener algo especial, ha atraído a tres vampiros a su lado.-Opinó Bruno.

_Tres vampiros, y ha amado a dos_, pensé algo molesto_, ¿y si amaba a Alec también? los humanos son volubles, Bella cambió a Edward por mí en tan solo unos días, ¿y si algún karma me hacía pasar por eso a mí por culpa de Alec?_

Edward siseó al leer mis pensamientos.

Lo ignoré, _¿qué clase de padre le arrebata la novia a su hijo?_

-Uno como tu Carlisle.- Espetó Edward.- ¿No sabes lo feliz que fui con ella? ¿La alegría que trajo a mi vida? ¿El amor? ¡Después de años de estar malditamente solo Carlisle! por primera vez en décadas pasaba las noches con alguien amado.- Dijo Edward en tono fuerte pero moderando el volumen para no despertar a Bella.

_Edward y Bella tenían un gran pasado, eso era innegable, Edward nos contaba cuanto lo maravillaba verla dormir todas las noches_. La imagen de ellos dos recostados en la cama de Bella me asqueó. Edward rio cínicamente

_Bien… dos pueden jugar a este juego_, Edward enarco una ceja, _yo solo recordé una de las tantas noches de pasión con Bella, los besos, los abrazos, las caricias y el amor profesado por los dos fluyeron en ese recuerdo._

-No necesitabas hacer eso.- Dijo Edward notablemente molesto.

-No lo hice por ti. Es uno de los tantos recuerdos que tengo con ella.- Dije burlonamente.

-Ni pensar que siempre tú fuiste su destino... tal vez yo solo fui el conector que los unió.- Dijo Edward notablemente molesto e incomodo.

_Y soy feliz por eso. Y ahora hasta me diste la posibilidad de ser padre_. Pensé. Edward bufo y siguió acariciando la cabeza de Bella.

_Yo miré su mano con infinitas ganas de arrancársela de un mordisco_. Edward sonrió. _Pero más provechoso era imaginar la mía en su lugar.  
_  
_En la cabeza de Bella, y en otras partes..._ La sonrisa de Edward se borro de su cara.

-Carlisle por favor.- Gruño Edward sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte inocentemente.

Bruno seguía todo a través del contacto de su mano en la mía y se sacudía de la risa.

-¿Por qué me torturas así Carlisle?-Preguntó derrotado.

-No te torturo Edward, solo te muestro la verdad.- Conteste serio.

-Solo estas celoso porque Bella duerme de nuevo en mis brazos.- Respondió Edward engreídamente.

-Chicos... ¿cuál es el escándalo?- Preguntó Bella despertando algo desorientada.- Oh Edward, te quedaste.-Dijo con un suspiro de felicidad, una mano invisible retorció mis entrañas.

-Bella.-Gemí.

-Carlisle.- Dijo ella reparando en mi presencia.- Yo...- Bella parecía confundida.

-¿Si?-La animé.

-Te, daré otra oportunidad.- Edward rodó los ojos algo molesto.- Pero debes prometerme que no llamaras feto al bebe nunca más, y mucho menos mencionaras la palabra aborto, la tienes prohibida.-Dijo con decisión.

Y si ella me hubiera pedido la torre Eiffel como regalo de reconciliación, se la hubiera comprado.

-Mi Bella, te prometo eso y más.-Afirmé depositando un casto beso en sus labios, Edward clavo sus manos en el sofá.

Bella me había perdonado, de una manera un tanto extraña pero lo había hecho. _Seguro eran sus hormonas de embarazada, dios, debía cuidarme de ellas.  
_  
Edward bufó algo molesto y dejando a Bella en mis brazos se levanto.

-Te prometeré algo Bella. Solo me veras si estas en peligro, del resto, seguiré tu petición de no cruzarme en tu camino durante toda mi existencia...-

-Edward...-Dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir en medio de esto.- Dijo con un susurro molesto y dolido.-Adiós.- Se despidió al salir y Bella empezó a llorar.

_"Lo siento Edward"_ pensé para que leyera mi mente.

Pasaron unos minutos y Bella dejo de llorar. Dolida se sentó a mi lado y le pase un brazo por los hombros.

-Le he roto el corazón a dos vampiros. No soy normal.-Concluyó cabizbaja.

-Shhh no eres ningún fenómeno Bella.- Le dije acariciando su rostro.

-Lo que me falta es enamorar a tu amigo.-Dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

Bruno rió.

-Soy un alma libre niña, lo mío son las relaciones libres, así no hay tantos líos.-Dijo Bruno con su mejor tono hippie, encogiéndose de hombros.- De echo... creo que debemos darle una lección a la violadora sicópata de tu vecina Bells.-

Bruno me mostro lo que planeaba hacerle, en situaciones normales no estaría de acuerdo, pero esa mujerzuela lo merecía.

Bella decidió quedarse un día más en el apartamento para empacar sus cosas y se lo concedí mientras yo limpiaba el desastre que había en la casa a causa de que yo no había limpiado desde que Bella se había marchado. Me había dedicado al hospital y a buscarla_. No puede haber tanto desastre..._ Pensé. Llegue a la casa y me puse manos a la obra. Fui recorriendo las habitaciones y me fije en el gran desastre que había. Recuerdo cuando busque algún indicio que me diera pistas sobre donde podía haberse ido Bella después de su huida de la casa.

Flash Back

Leí y Releí la carta que me había dejado Bella. _No podía ser posible que me haya dejado. Si yo la amo. _Me repetía mentalmente. Me levante velozmente de la cama y comencé a buscar por toda la habitación indicios que me dieran alguna pista sobre donde se podría haber ido Bella. Solo sé que "Alguien" le consiguió una casa. Debía averiguar quién era ese alguien. Busque entre todos los papeles en la habitación pero no encontré nada. No había absolutamente nada de Bella. Salvo alguna que otra prenda de ella en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Solamente había papeles y documentos míos. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto a un lado del nuestro pero tampoco encontré nada. Y así busque en todas las habitaciones... cocina, sala, hasta en el baño pero nada. Cuando por fin me di por vencido ya era hora de irme al hospital. _Luego volvería a buscar._

Fin Flash Back

Corrí por aquí y por allá levantando ropa, papeles, y demás cosas que había regadas por toda la casa. _Esto es un cochinero_. Pensé.

Pero obviamente era una de las consecuencias de dejar a un hombre desesperado y con el corazón roto, eso y mi naturaleza de vampiro resultaron en una malísima combinación, aquí y allá estaban todas las cosas de Bella que había olfateado, tirado y hasta desgarrado en mi desesperación.

-Maldición.- Grité al observar el cadáver de un pequeño ciervo en el jardín trasero, _creo que lo arrastre hasta casa cuando fui a cazar hacia unos días.  
_  
Eso me trajo recuerdos de mi familia y las bromas de Emmett, mmm Emmett sería un buen partido para la broma que deseo jugarle a Cynthia, incluso mi Bella participará, no quise llevarle la contraria así que su trabajo seria grabar la broma.

Riendo marque al celular de Emmett

-¿Carlisle?-contesto Emmett en un ligerísimo susurro.

-Emmett.- Saludé al sentirlo responder el celular, seguro se estaba escondiendo de Rosalie.- ¿Crees que puedes ayudar a tu viejo padre con una broma?-

-¿Una broma?- El tono de Emmett cambio totalmente, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-Si... veras...- Comencé a explicar. Rato después de contarle todo lo de Cynthia y algunas cosas de Bella, omitiendo lo del embarazo… Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos pero después se hecho a reír a fuertes y ensordecedoras carcajadas. Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído…

-¡Quedara traumada papa! que mala influencia es Bella para ti.- Rio aun mas fuerte

-Pero así la amo hijo…- Conteste feliz.

-Bueno hasta esta noche.- Susurro Emmett de nuevo.

-Espera… ¿Esta noche? – Dije recordando que estábamos en continentes diferentes.

-Si papa. Rose y yo estamos en Gales.- Dijo en tono serio.

-¿Y porque no me han venido a visitar?- Pregunte dolido porque dos de mis hijos no me visitaran.

-Porque sabíamos que estaban en Escocia… pero ya conoces a Rose... Preferimos evitar que se encontrara con Bella y sucediera algo que pudimos haber evitado. Edward se fue de la casa sin decirnos nada. No nos espero para viajar con él y nunca nos dijo que ya los había encontrado. Alice y Jasper viajaron allá pero hemos perdido contacto con ellos también.- _Recuerdo lo del día que Edward se descontrolo, que Bella me menciono a Jasper…_- Ed nunca llama. Pocos días después Rose y yo decidimos irnos a viajar y hemos recorrido muchos países. - Contesto Em en tono serio. Nada típico en el.

-Claro… debí suponerlo. Era obvio que La familia se separara.- Dije triste por pensar en la familia desmoronándose.

-En un tiempo Rose y yo volveremos... a Forks. Ella sigue bastante enojada por la situación con Bella… pero que te parece si tu y yo nos reunimos en la noche y platicamos… eso sí. Solo después de jugarle la broma a la tipa esa.- Contesto riendo. Extrañaba escuchar la risa de Emmett cuando planeaba alguna broma_. Recuerdo que siempre lo reprendía por hacer cosas así. Lo regañaba cuando molestaba a Bella o a Edward._

-¿Y Rosalie?- También extrañaba el carácter raro de Rose.

-Esta noche es su turno de ir a cazar… Se acaba de ir al centro comercial… la estoy esperando en el auto. Cerca de aquí no hay muchos lugares a donde ir a cazar. El bosque está totalmente destruido por un incendio hace unos meses… y no hay animales… así que posiblemente se irá hasta la frontera. Tardara aproximadamente 2 días en volver.- Explico totalmente seguro.

-Bien… ¿Cómo te vendrás?- Pregunte.

-Tomare el camino del bosque para llegar más rápido. Cerca de las ocho o nueva estaré allá. Te veo en la noche.- Dijo colgando.

Después de colgar el teléfono rápidamente me apresure a echar todo al cesto de la ropa y de ahí a la lavadora. Todo debía de quedar absolutamente limpio. _Ni mi hijo ni Bella pueden llegar a un lugar sucio_. Me dijo la voz de mi conciencia.

Corrí, lave, seque, limpie, tire, sacudí, barrí, cambie, planche e infinidad de cosas más por horas hasta que yo mismo termine agotado pero todo quedo totalmente reluciente y limpio.

_La familia estaba casi destruida_, pensé con dolor, _bueno era un alto precio a pagar por el amor de Bella, quizás con el tiempo me perdonen._

Divague un rato más sobre la conversación con Emmett y recordé las palabras de Esme: _Deben hablar con la familia Carlisle. _

Mire el reloj de la cocina y me percate de que ya faltaba poco para la hora estipulada con Emmett, Bruno y Bella. Salí corriendo hasta el armario y me vestí completamente de negro, pasamontañas incluido.

Esta vez iría en mi Mercedes para traer a Bella de vuelta en él y que no tuviera que subirse a un incomodo avión. Llame al hospital para avisar sobre mi falta y me contesto la recepcionista.

-Hola Doctor Cullen. Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Contesto amablemente.

-Solo quería avisarle que faltare el día de hoy y posiblemente toda la semana. Para que cancele o le pase mis citas a otro Doctor. Yo le aviso mañana a primera hora si faltare o no toda la semana.-

-Claro. Le pasaré el reporte al Doctor Smith para sus citas de hoy. Esperare mañana su llamada.-

-Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.- Dije amablemente.

-Hasta luego Doctor Cullen.- Respondió la chismosa amiga de Cynthia. Al menos ella tenía familia. Según lo que por ahí había oído comentar a esas víboras desde mi consultorio. Solo necesitaba agudizar mi oído para poder escuchar sus infinidades de chismes del día. Que la mayoría de las veces eran sobre mí. Rodé los ojos.

Llegue en unas cuantas horas a la ciudad. Recogí a Bruno unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar al edificio.

-Perfecto. La loca está en la cocina del restaurant italiano, tenemos al menos una hora para organizarnos.-Dijo con asco y entusiasmo pintados en su rostro.

-Iré a recoger a uno de mis hijos y a Bella y estaremos listos.-Contesté.

Emmett me esperaba en los límites del bosque, justo enfrente de los apartamentos, nos saludamos y lo deje en el Mercedes con Bruno para que este se presentara y le pusiera al tanto de la operación.

Subí rápidamente hasta el piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Bella.

-Hola amor.- Salto Bella a mis brazos antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Hola mi vida. ¿Estás lista?- Pregunte abrazándola. Bella asintió.- Hola bebe.- Dije arrodillándome frente a Bella y poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre.

-Sí. Ya estamos listos. ¿Verdad Bebe?- Pregunto Bella poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Y como si el Bebe escuchara ambos sentimos que algo se movió dentro de ella.

-Esto es raro. Apenas tienes tres meses de embarazo y ya se mueve.- Dije feliz por haber sentido a mi hijo.

-A mi no me extraña. Desde hace tiempo dejaron de impresionarme muchas cosas. Recuerda que es hijo de un vampiro.- Dijo Bella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Tienes razón. Nada de esto es normal.- Dije poniéndome de pie y dándole un beso a mi Bella.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Bella separándose de mí. _Sera difícil que te acepte de nuevo Carlisle. _Pensé.

-Claro. Te tengo una sorpresa.- Dije tomando a Bella de la mano mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-¿Cuál?- Dijo entusiasmada.

-Si te digo no será sorpresa… y creí que no te gustan las sorpresas.-

-Las hormonas.- Dijo sencillamente con una sonrisa. Reí mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Cierra los ojos.- Dije parándome frente a ella y obligándola a no ver hacia afuera.

-Ahhh Carlisle.- Dijo como una bebe haciendo berrinche dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Isabella.- Dije reprendiéndola… en forma de broma. Bella me saco la lengua y me reí. Ella rodo los ojos y después lo cerró. Tome su cintura con un brazo y la ayude a dar unos cuantos pasos fuera del edificio.

-¿Ya?—Dijo Bella desesperada.

-Ya Bella. Puedes abrirlos.- Dije cuando puse el cuerpo de Bella frente al gran osos de Emmett.

Emmett saltó sobre Bella y la levantó en un enorme abrazo de oso, ambos reían felices y de nuevo me sentí mal por separar a la familia.

-Belly Boo estas más gordita.-Bromeó Emmett tocando el vientre de Bella. Y dándole unas palmaditas.

-Solo un poco… ya sabes…- Dijo Bella mirándome. Y yo asentí. Emmett la miro y después a mí.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto Emmett.

-¿No le dijiste?- Me reprendió Bella y yo negué con una sonrisa.

-Era una sorpresa para Emmett.- Conteste.

-¿Sorpresa?... No entiendo nada…- Dijo Emmett confundido y Bella puso su mano sobre su vientre.- Espera un momento Belly Boo…- Dijo abriendo su boca en forma de "O".- Estas… estas… es…- Decía Em sin poder completar la oración. Abrace a Bella por detrás y también puse mis manos sobre su vientre recargando mi mandíbula sobre su hombro.-

-Si Emmett. Belly Boo… está embarazada.- Dije sonriendo y Emmett puso una cara de terror.

-¿No te alegras Oso?- Le pregunto Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Emmett… ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte alarmado. Pero Emmett sonrió y volvió a tocar el vientre de Bella.

-Hola hermanito.-Saludó.

-Emmett.-Se quejó Bella sonrojándose.

-Es mi hermanito.-Dijo Emmett con un puchero.

-Bien, bien lo es.-Cedió Bella.

Acomode las maletas en el Mercedes, le pase la cámara a Bella y ropa negra a Emmett.

-Bien, repasemos el plan.-Anunció Bruno cuando todos subimos.

.

Conduje el coche hasta un callejón cercano. Deje a Bella, Bruno y Emmett y fui a estacionar, en segundo me uní a ellos.

-Cynthia pasara por aquí, para dirigirse al hospital. Deja su auto a varias cuadras de aquí…- _No entiendo porque si tenemos estacionamiento en el hospital.-_ Así que estén preparados.-Susurré.

Cynthia se acercó al fatídico callejón, podía oler el aroma de un hombre impregnado en ella, _Que asco_, Pensé. Emmett y Bruno tenían miradas similares a la mía, a mi señal nos cubrimos los rostros con pasamontañas y Bella encendió la cámara.

Salté fuera del callejón y rodee a Cynthia con mis brazos, ella pataleó y gritó bastante, se la pasé a Emmett.

-Quieta preciosa, sabes que lo deseas... llevas días provocándonos...si gritas te corto.- Susurro Emmett amenazante y Cynthia guardo silencio.

-Si... días andando desnuda por las calles, vistiéndote en los semáforos y acosando a hombres fieles y de familia.-Siseó Bruno.

Bella intentaba no reír por la cara de horror de Cynthia, yo solo escuchaba el desbocado corazón de la dichosa enfermera.

-Por favor no me hagan nada yo no...- Susurraba Cynthia.

-Cállate.-Siseo Emmett.- subámosla a la camioneta muchachos.-

Bella seguía grabando cada paso que dábamos y cada uno de los movimientos de Cynthia.

Bruno le vendó los ojos a Cynthia y le puso cinta industrial en la boca y yo fui a por el Mercedes. La metimos al asiento trasero. Iban Bruno y Emmett junto a cada ventana y Cynthia en medio.

Conduje un muy largo rato en círculos, entre carreteras y caminos de tierra, para desorientarla.

Emmett y Bruno comentaban amenazantes que le harían a Cynthia al llegar a la guarida.

-Conozco unos señores del oriente medio que desean una bonita esclava.- Rio Emmett de su broma.- La venderemos bien.-

-Depende… porque unos chinos hicieron una oferta mejor...- Comento Bruno

-Mejor probamos la mercancía antes chicos.-Dije al estacionar en los apartamentos.

-Llegamos.- Susurro Bruno dando un ligero golpe en la puerta del auto, ruido que logro hacer temblar a Cynthia.

Sacamos a Cynthia del auto y la subimos a su propio apartamento. Antes de entrar Emmett ambientó el lugar con unas cuantas granadas fétidas que compró en una tienda de bromas.

Cynthia arrugó la nariz nada más por entrar. Bella en cuanto puso un pie dentro del apartamento, se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-¿Qué es ese asqueroso olor?- Dijo Bella y le aventó la cámara a Bruno y corrió hacia su apartamento. _A vomitar._

Atamos a Cynthia a su cama en forma de X (N/A: Por los que aun no saben cómo… es una extremidad en cada una de las esquinas de la cama) y nos dedicamos a bromear un rato más. Bella regreso unos minutos después ya totalmente mejorada… ya sin el asqueroso olor "según ella" seguro se sentiría mejor.

-Ay dios mío, suenan como los extraños vampiros que estaban con el Doctor Cullen.-Lloraba Cynthia cuando escuchó que nos alejamos un poco.- Tuve que beber para olvidar al que dijo que leía mentes.- Dijo tiritando. Obviamente había espiado la conversación del pasillo así que decidí echar leña al fuego.

-Yum la sangre del Doctor Cullen si que sabía bien ¿no muchachos?- Pregunté a Emmett y Bruno.

-Si...pero, te la tomaste toda, y cargo una sed.-Bromeó Emmett.- ¿Qué tal si no la vendemos y nos la tomamos?-

-¡No!-gritó Bruno.- ¡Debemos mucho dinero a los narcos! Hay que venderla.-

-Yo opino que la probemos primero.-Grité.

-¡Los llenare de agujeros con mis balas de plata!-Chillo Emmett lanzando algunos pequeños cohetes. Cynthia temblaba, lloraba y rezaba.

Cuando se hizo el silencio susurre.

-¡Idiota las balas de plata son para nuestros enemigos los hombres lobo!-Dije lo suficientemente alto como para que Cynthia me oyera.

Bella estaba casi morada de aguantarse la risa, grababa todo muy emocionada. Me agradó verla tan feliz.

-Los llamaré para que te destrocen.- Amenazó Emmett.

-No si yo te destrozo primero.-Dijo Bruno y empezaron a golpearse haciendo bastante ruido, de vez en cuando dejaban escapar gruñidos y siseos.

-Mientras se matan yo disfrutare de su cuerpo.-dije dejando caer mi peso en la cama, Cynthia dio un respingo y trato de cerrar las piernas. Bella desvió la mirada incomoda por verme haciendo eso.

Cuando ya Cynthia estaba a punto de tener un infarto les indiqué que pararan, la tomé del cuello.

-¡La transformaremos en vampira!- Dije teatralmente.

Eso bastó para que se desmallara.

Con rapidez limpiamos todo rastro de muestra existencia, liberamos a Cynthia y destapamos sus ojos, dejando la mascada negra a su lado junto con la cinta enredada, así sabría que lo q paso fue realidad.

Tome a bella en brazos y salimos del apartamento de Cynthia… dejando la ventana de su habitación abierta para que la fetidez que aun quedaba se escapara y el frio viento la despertara.

Rosalie POV

Voy a matar a Emmett… mi vestido favorito está destrozado. Cuando lo saque de la maleta estaba tatamente cortado por la mitad… seguro lo uso como su estúpida capa de Superman días atrás cuando se disfrazo. Claro como es rojo le quedaba a la perfección.

_¡Ya verás cuando regrese Emmett Cullen… me las vas a pagar!_

No me importo no haber cazado… volvería para cortarle el cuello.

Llegue al hotel donde nos hospedábamos cerca de las 10:00 PM y entre hecha una furia a la habitación… busque por todas las habitaciones pero no lo encontré. Baje a la recepción y la chica me dijo que se había ido con un maleta ¡Una maleta! ¡Me dejo! ¡Seguramente se largo!

Su olor aun podía sentirse en el aire… lo suficiente mente fuerte como para seguirlo. Corrí por todo el bosque sintiendo el olor cada vez más fuerte cuando me encontré frente a unos apartamentos… Cuando cruce la puerta el olor de esa zorra llego a mi nariz. ¡De la zorra de Bella! _Seguro Emmett está con ella._ Pensé. _No podía ser posible que se largara con ella. Me dejo por esa estúpida humana_. Repetía mi mente mientras seguí el rastro de ambos olores. _Le arrancare la cabeza a esta tipa._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jajajaja Lo sé… lo siento. He estado un poco ocupada. Espero que puedan disculparme :)

Arcee93 Te adoro chica… Eres un amor… agradezco mucho tu ayuda :)

¿Merece Reviews el Doctor Cullen y sus celos? Jajaja Pónganme en un Review que personaje nuevo quieren agregar :)

Hasta el próximo capitulo

ZiinthiiaCullen


	21. Chapter 21 ¿Rose?

**Los Personajes no son Míos son de la mejor escritora SM.**

_**Capitulo 21 ¿Rose?**_

**Carlisle POV**

Una vez que terminamos de ver la repetición del video de la broma a Cynthia llego la hora de hablar con Emmett. Bella fue a la cocina por un helado de chocolate y nos dejo hablar a solas en la sala. Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón mas grande y entre nosotros se poso un silencio incomodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar a hablar hasta que Emmett sonrió y rompió el hielo.

-Veo que eres feliz con Bells papá.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí. Lo soy hijo.-Comente feliz.- Y más ahora que Bella me dio la posibilidad de ser padre.-

-Pero... ¿Que... no los vampiros somos estériles?- Pregunto Em torciendo la boca.

-Eso creía yo... pero al parecer está mal la teoría.- Dije convencido de mis palabras.

-Entiendo... pero ¿Entonces porque Rose y yo no hemos tenido un hijo?-

-Porque ambos son vampiros hijo. Y recuerda que Bella es humana. Tal vez sea por eso.- Dije creando una conclusión.

-Pero... el crecimiento del bebe es muy extraño. Apenas Bella tiene 3 meses y su vientre ya es como de una embarazada de 5 meses.- Dije divagando por mi memoria.

-Es raro... El sueño de Rose siempre ha sido tener un bebe.- Dijo Em un poco dolido por no poder darle un hijo a su esposa.

-Lo sé hijo... pero después de todo Rose es feliz contigo.- Dije agarrando el hombro de Em.

-Y yo también soy feliz con ella. Y me alegra que tu y Belly Boo también sean felices. Hasta me darán un hermanito.- Dijo Emmett hablando como un niño de 5 años ante la noticia de que tendría un hermano. Eso me alegro.

-Me da gusto que hayas tomado tan bien la noticia.- Dije sonriéndole.

-No la podía tomar de otra manera papá. De quien dudo que lo tome tan bien es Rose... no sé qué hará cuando se entere de que Bella y tu tendrán un hijo.- Dijo Emm un poco asustado por la reacción que podría tener Rosalie ante la noticia.

-Sí. Rosalie me da miedo a veces. La que supongo reaccionara muy bien será Alice y querrá comprarle una tienda de bebes completa para mi hijo solamente.- Emmett y yo reímos.

-Alice se volverá loca.- Contesto Em.- Ella fue de las que más sufrió con la ida de Bella. Realmente la quería.- Dijo un poco triste.

-Lo sé hijo. Y sé que todos ustedes sufrieron pero... De otra manera Bella y yo no estaríamos juntos.- Explique.

-Si papa. Lo sé... pero al menos debieron avisarnos. Todos estábamos muy preocupados.- Dijo Emmett con una seriedad que me helo la sangre. _Literalmente._

-Y no lo niego Emm... sabíamos que ustedes reaccionarían mal pero... nos amamos y era la única forma de que estuviéramos juntos sin que nadie se interpusiera.- Susurre un poco triste por haber hecho las cosas mal con Bella.- Pero ahora gracias a eso somos felices.- Admití feliz.

-Lo sé papa y... no te preocupes te perdono ese error, créeme que si por mi fuera volvería a reunir a la familia, pero... tu eres el patriarca del clan. Sin ti todo se desmoronó.- Dijo dolido, Emmett era uno de los más dependientes de la familia, no estaba hecho para ser un vampiro solitario.

-Lamento seguir lastimándote.-Susurré.

-No te preocupes, es solo que... la eternidad solo con Rosalie y sin mis hermanos es abrumadora, ella a veces es...agobiante.- Susurro encogiendo los hombros.

**Rosalie POV  
**  
_No podía ser posible que se largara con ella. Me dejo por esa estúpida humana_. Repetía mi mente mientras seguí el rastro de ambos olores. _Le arrancare la cabeza a esta tipa_. Rodee el edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera y había varias ventanas abiertas. Escale hasta que llegue a una en la que el olor de la zorra era muy fuerte. El olor de Carlisle y de Edward también se hizo presente. El olor de Emmett se podía distinguir de entre todos ellos.

Entre por la ventana y todas las cosas estaban empacadas. Había maletas y bolsas llenas de ropa seguramente. Todo listo para irse_. Tal vez se van a ir juntos Emmett y la puta mosca muerta._ Pensé. _No lo permitiré… Emmett es mío._

Estaba decidida a salir de aquella habitación cuando alcance a escuchar la voz de Carlisle y después la de Emmett.

-Lamento seguir lastimándote.- Dijo Carlisle.

-No te preocupes, es solo que... la eternidad solo con Rosalie y sin mis hermanos es abrumadora, ella a veces es...agobiante.- Susurro y mi furia aumento mil veces más_. ¿Yo agobiante? Si claro… por eso se va a largar con esa tipa._

Gire el pomo de la puerta y camine por el corto pasillo hasta donde estaba Emmett sentado en la sala con Carlisle pero ni rastro de Isabella.

-¿Soy agobiante?- Dije parándome frente a Emmett. El miro a Carlisle y ambos parecían confundidos ante mi llegada.

-Rose… amor ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas cazando?- Pregunto Emmett evidentemente nervioso.

-Sí. Pero volví cuando vi que mi vestido favorito estaba partido por la mitad.- Le grite.

-Fue un accidente… bueno no. Bueno si… No. Realmente no porque lo use para mi disfraz de Superman.- Explico con una media sonrisa.

-EMMETT MACKARTTY CULLEN.-Chillé ante su confesión_. Bueno me la esperaba y... vaya que disfruté desnudando a superman... pero eso no viene al caso_.- ¿Soy agobiante?-Inquirí ignorando a Carlisle como si fuera parte del decorado.

-Solo decía que extraño a la familia.-Dijo nervioso.

-¿Chicos que es ese escándalo?-Isabella salió de la cocina algo confundida y la mire de reojo.

-¡Tú! ¡Mosquita muerta destruye familias!- Le grite.

Un gruñido de advertencia vino de Carlisle. _Genial. Había puesto a mi padre en mi contra._

Entonces la vi bien, y estaba embarazada_, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Le puso los cuernos a mi padre y el es tan noble que lo acepto? Yo la mato._

Carlisle se puso delante de Bella y Emmett tomo mis brazos fuertemente antes de que me le echara encima.

-¿Tu también la defiendes Emmett?- Grite forcejeando con él.

-Si Rosalie. La estoy defendiendo. ¿Acaso no vez que lleva a nuestro hermanito dentro de ella?- Dijo Emmett señalando el vientre de Isabella. Carlisle le paso un brazo a Isabella por los hombros.

-¿Hermanito?- Pregunte molesta.- ¿Qué clase de mierda les has inventado estúpida?- Le grite a Isabella.

-! Rosalie!- Grito Carlisle.- No te permito que le hables así. Y si. Ese bebe es nuestro hijo.-

-Por favor Carlisle. Tu bien sabes que los vampiros somos estériles. Si no fuera así... tú tendrías un hijo con Esme.- De inmediato Bella comenzó a llorar y Carlisle la brazo aun más fuerte, acercándola a su pecho.- O yo tendría un hijo con Emmett. Pero no es así.- Grite con rabia.

Esto era una locura, una absoluta y descabellada historia que había inventado Isabella para cubrir algún desliz cometido mientras estaba con mi padre, era eso, porque los vampiros somos estériles, es una de las más dolorosas verdades que debemos aceptar.

-No puedo creer que te prestes para esto Emmett.-Dije molesta con él.

-Belly Boo tiene un hermanito nuestro Rose...- Argumento Emmett.

-¡DEJA DE CREERLE SU SUCIO JUEGO! ¡ESA COSA NO ES MI HERMANO!- Grite. _Esto esta volviéndome loca._

-Claro que sí lo es. Bella no es como... otras chicas.- Dijo Emmett. Sonriéndole pícaramente a Carlisle y a Bella. Ellos se miraron entre si y también sonrieron.

-Por favor. Esta tipa seguro se metió con algún otro hombre y la embarazo y ahora les hace creer que es hijo tuyo Carlisle.- Grite señalando a Bella.

-Por favor... cállate Rosalie.- Dijo Carlisle fuertemente.

**Carlisle POV**

-No Carlisle. Esta mosca muerta destruyo a nuestra familia... ¿y ahora soy yo la que tengo que callarme? No Carlisle... seré yo la que le diga todas sus verdades a esta mujerzuela.-

Dijo Rose con rabia. No permitiría que hablara así de mi mujer.

-No la llames así Rosalie. Ella no ha estado con ningún hombre más que conmigo.- Dije seguro de mis palabras.

-Eso es lo que ella te ha hecho creer.- Grito Rosalie desesperada.- Te aseguro que ese bastardo que lleva dentro es de cualquier hombre menos tuyo.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Bella empezó a sollozar quedamente, ya muchas veces habían opinado mal de ella, incluso yo mismo había dudado de ella.

-No Rosalie. Es mío y estoy seguro y confiado de ello.- Rosalie hizo el ademan de empezar insultar de nuevo.- ¡El embarazo no es normal, Bella lleva tres meses y parece de cinco Rose!-

Rosalie seguía callada y negaba con la cabeza.

-Es cierto Rosalie... y supongo que estas aquí porque venias a buscar a Emmett ¿No es cierto?- Pregunte y Rose asintió. Mire a Emmett y el enseguida la soltó.

-Sí. Cuando descubrí mi vestido favorito cortado por la mitad regrese al hotel y me Dijeron que... se había ido con una maleta.-

-Y pensaste que te había dejado... ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Emmett y Rose asintió de nuevo.

-¿Y no es cierto? ¿No me abandonaste?- Pregunto Rose. Apostaría a que si fuera humana estaría llorando.

-No Rose. Vine a ayudar a Carlisle.- Aseguro Emmett con una sonrisa.

-En efecto Rose. Vino a ayudarme con un pequeño problemita con la vecina de Bella.- Le respondí.

-¿Problemita?- Pregunto dudosa.

-Si Rosalie. Cynthia es mi vecina y una enfermera del hospital donde trabaja Carlisle... pero digamos que se ha querido propasar muchas veces con el... Y le dimos su merecido.- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Rosalie la miro inquisidora y Bella borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Y se podría saber porque Emmett les tenía que ayudar?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-Porque él es excelente y muy creativo con las bromas pesadas.- Dije mirando pícaramente a mi hijo.

-¿Porque no me avisaste Emmett?- Pregunto Rose suavemente.

-Porque trataba de evitar que te encontraras con Bella y pasara... esto.- Dijo cabizbajo y Rose bajo la mirada.

**Rosalie POV**

Bueno su explicación tenía sentido, el solo ayudaba a estos dos, aun guardaba cierto rencor porque destruyeron la familia, a vengarse de una fulana.

-Entiendo.- Dije más calmada, el miedo de perder a Emmett había desaparecido.

-¿Quieres ver el video?-me invitó Emm dándome un beso tierno.

-Claro...- Dije resignada.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos y lo vemos. Después nos vamos ¿Ok?- Dijo Emmett.

-Claro...- Dije mandándole una mirada inquisidora a Isabella.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable los cuatro juntos viendo el video de la broma a la tal Cynthia. Aunque seguía pensando en lo del hijo de Bella... _¿Tan seguro esta Carlisle de que es de el? Pero los vampiros somos estériles... Y si es cierto que es de Carlisle... ¿Porque Em y yo no hemos tenido un bebe?_

Varias veces Carlisle le susurraba cosas a Bella al oído y ambos parecían felices. Pero eso no fue lo que me dolió sino fue ver cuando Bella se sentó en las piernas de Carlisle y el acariciaba el vientre de Bella diciéndole cosas lindas al bebe que ella llevaba dentro.

-¿Que sucede Rosalie?- Pregunto Bella tomando mi mano.

-Nada.- Respondí fríamente y Bella asintió. Intento levantarse del sillón pero se lo impedí tomándola de la muñeca. Ella volvió a sentarse y me miro.- Es solo que mi sueño siempre ha sido tener un hijo... Y ahora tú tendrás uno con Carlisle... Pero me pregunto ¿Como paso? Em y yo seriamos felices con un hijo pero... no lo podemos tener. ¿Porque tu si?- Dije rendida. Me di cuenta de que ni Carlisle ni Emmett estaban en la habitación con nosotras.

-No lo sé Rosalie. No te voy a negar que yo jamás había pensado en tener hijos a mi edad pero... con Carlisle siendo el padre de mi bebe me ilusiona la idea de ser madre. Y recuerda que yo sigo siendo humana... Nunca se había sabido que un Vampiro se enamorara de una humana o viceversa... Es complicada esta situación.- Dijo Bella.

-Es enferma... Quiero decir... es raro verlos juntos. Carlisle siempre ha sido un padre para mí y me alegra que sea feliz contigo pero... no me gusto ver a mi familia destruida.-

-Lo sé.- Respondió Bella cabizbaja.- Y lo lamento pero... fue algo tan repentino... sabes que cuándo hay amor no se piensa mucho en las consecuencias.- Solo asentí, la entendía.

-¿Bella? ¿Puedes prometerme algo?- Quizás no aceptaría pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

-Claro, ¿que deseas?- Dijo dulcemente. _Después de todo si es una buena chica._

-Que me dejes participar se la vida de mi hermanito.- Pedí algo avergonzada.

Bella rio un poco y asintió.

-Eso no tenías ni que pedírmelo Rosalie. Claro que participaras en su vida.- Contesto feliz.

-Puedes llamarme Rose.- Le pedí.

-Está bien. Rose…- Repitió Bella mordiéndose el labio.

-Lamento que Alice no este aquí.- Dije cabizbaja.

-¿Como esta Alice?- Pregunto Bella.

-No sé. Ella y Jazz se fueron de Forks a seguir a Edward hasta aquí. Hasta ahora no hemos sabido nada de ellos. ¿Los viste alguna vez después de que llegaran aquí tu y Carlisle?- Pregunte ansiosa por saber lo que me contestaría.

-Sí. Pero solo una vez.- Dijo Bella cabizbaja.- Una vez que... Edward se descontrolo y casi me mata... afortunadamente Jazz llego y lo detuvo. Alice también llego pero... no cruce palabra con ella. Y desde entonces no la he visto.- Respondió dolida.

-Hare lo posible por localizarla Bells.-Dije tomando sus manos entre las mías, estaba muy feliz porque Bella me dejaba ser parte de la vida de mi nuevo hermanito.

-Entonces si vamos a buscarlos debemos partir Rose.- Saltó Emmett saliendo de la cocina, Bella rio y un bostezo se le escapó.

-Quizás sea hora de que descanses amor.-Dijo Carlisle apareciendo a su lado

-Claro... este bebe lo único que quiere es helado y dormir.- Dijo sonriente. Carlisle hizo ademanes con las manos como si estuviera escribiendo y Bella rio.

-Listo.- Dijo Carlisle.- Ya esta anotado. Creo que Alec era el único que sabía todos tus antojos... pero de ahora en adelante seré yo... el que cumpla todos tus caprichos.-

-Bien... si Bella ya se va a dormir nosotros nos vamos.- Dije sonriente.- Te prometo Bells que voy a traer de vuelta a Alice y a Jazz con nosotros. Eso tenlo por seguro.- Le jure a Bella con la mano en alto y ella asintió y se lanzo a mis brazos.

Después de un rato Emmett y yo partimos a buscar a Alice... y sin siquiera una idea de donde podría estar.

**Bella POV**

-Me Alegra estar bien con Rose. Ella es una buena persona.- Le Dije a Carlisle.

-Sí. Y a mí me alegra estar contigo de nuevo. Como te Dije... complaceré todos tus caprichos y los de mi hijo a partir de ahora.- Dijo Carlisle tocando mi vientre.

Carlisle llevo las maletas al Mercedes en segundos, luego me tomo en brazos y me llevo con cuidado hasta el auto. Me dio algo de nostalgia dejar el apartamento, había sido mi refugio después de todo.

Enterré mi cara en el pecho de Carlisle y deje que su aroma me inundara y reconfortara.

No quería soltarlo cuando intento dejarme en el asiento del copiloto, estaba tan cómoda.

-Shhh Bells suéltame, así podremos llegar antes a casa y podrás dormir.-

A regañadientes solté a Carlisle y deje me acomodara en el asiento, me puso el cinturón de seguridad y subió al auto.

Me quede dormida en el camino.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella estaba profundamente dormida para cuando llegamos a casa así que la subí con delicadeza a la habitación y la arropé para que no pasara frio, se veía muy linda acurrucada entre las mantas y la calidez volvía al hogar al tenerla conmigo.

Fui por las maletas y acomode sus cosas, Bella seguía muy dormida y decidí prepararle una pequeña sorpresa.

Fui a la cocina y me dispuse a preparar helado para Belly Boo como le dice Emmett a mi ángel, uno de chocolate y galletas y jarabe de fresas, al parecer era su favorito ahora que tenía antojos. Vi muchas facturas de una heladería en la cocina del apartamento mientas Bella hablaba con Rose.

_Bien Carlisle, esto no será tan difícil_, Me dije para darme ánimos.

Batí el cacao en polvo con la crema de leche, y lo metí en el freezer, machaque las galletas, quizás demasiado porque quedaron como un fino polvo, herví y licue fresas para hacer jarabe.

Cuando saque la mezcla del freezer vi que estaba como piedra, nada que ver con el cremoso helado que imaginaba, así que busque en internet y leí que para helados cremosos había que batir la mezcla cada cierto tiempo fuera del freezer.

Eso hice, y tras horas de batir, cocinar y enfriar el jarabe y dejar las galletas en trocitos perfectos, tuve listo el helado.

Escuche a Bella despertar y subí con la copa de helado a la habitación.

-Bella amor, te prepare algo.- Le anuncie escondiendo la copa tras mi espalda.

-Déjame adivinar...- Fingió pensar y Dijo riendo.- ¡Me hiciste helado de chocolate!

Me decepcioné un poco y rapare en mi aspecto. Estaba cubierto de polvo de cacao, helado derretido, jarabe de fresas y migas de galletas.

Me acerqué a la cama y puse la copa en sus manos, Bella sonrió aun más y me jalo sobre ella para besarme.

-Gracias.- Dijo sobre mis labios.

-Hare todo por ti Bells, seré lo que desees que sea.- Le prometí tomando una cucharada y dándole helado.

-Esta...- Cerró los ojos y yo contuve el aliento, a veces el carecer de gusto para alimentos humanos era frustrante.- Delicioso.- Me beso llenándome de helado.- ¡Oh! disculpa.-Dijo lamiéndolo con suavidad de mis labios.

-Me alegra te guste amor, iré a bañarme, como ves...- Dije levantando un poco mi playera.

-Yo te limpio.- Dijo pícaramente.- El helado sabe mejor sobre ti...-

Bella quitó mi playera y lamio y beso cada mancha de helado y jarabe que había sobre mí.

Cuando estuve limpio y bastante excitado a decir verdad, se detuvo. Yo solo alce una ceja intrigado por su actitud.

-Creo que te ensuciare de nuevo.- Dijo traviesamente mientras con el dedo llenaba mis labios de helado.- es una buena excusa para besarte.-me susurró para después besarme salvajemente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… el próximo capítulo ya está terminada y solo me falta editarlo, espero sepan esperarme unos cuantos días… porque va a ser uno de esos capítulos laaargos laaargos por lo que me tomara un poco más de tiempo editarlo.

Déjenme sus Reviews Porfiis! Me encanta leerlos.

Les adelanto que para el próximo capítulo habrá ya 2 personajes nuevos. Espero puedan adivinar quienes son. Si lo saben déjenme un Review para saber si ya me descubrieron o aun no.

XOXO ZiinthiiaCullen


	22. Chapter 22 Invitados

_**Capitulo 22 Invitados…**_

**Bella POV**

Carlisle se separó de mi y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerrando su camisa con prisa, yo solo sentía mis mejillas enrojecer y un sollozo avergonzado amenazaba con salir de mi garganta.

-Entiendo.- Susurré con la voz afectada, _me sentía tan tonta._

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- Carlisle me abrazó y acarició mi cabello meciéndome con su cuerpo.

Me removí incomoda entre sus brazos, moviendo mis hombros... que Carlisle entendió a la perfección como mi rechazo y se alejo de mi.

-¿Que sucede amor?- Pregunto alarmado.

-Nada. Déjame en paz. Vete.- Dije sollozando_. Claro me sentía una total estúpida._

-¿Porque? ¿Que te pasa?- Pregunto tratando de tomar mis manos.

-Nada. No tengo nada.- Grite furiosa. _¿Porque no se iba?_

-Bella ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto Carlisle al escuchar mi tono de voz.

-No. No estoy bien.- Dije limpiando mis mejillas.

-¿Entonces dime que tienes?, y así sabré que hacer Bella, por favor.-Rogó inútilmente aun intentando tomar mis manos.

-Déjame.- Chillé molesta.- No estoy bien y tampoco te quiero cerca.- Dije mirando hacia la pared.

-Bella... por favor.-Pidió con la voz rota. _No. Isabella se fuerte y no lo mires._

-Te lo repetiré una vez más. Déjame... en paz.- Dije fríamente.

-No puedo Bella. No me pidas eso porque simplemente no lo hare... ahora dime ¿Que tienes?- Insistió Carlisle. Lo mire por un segundo pero baje la cabeza.

-Tengo que… por estar gorda ya no quieres estar conmigo.- Dije echándome para atrás y dejándome caer sobre las almohadas.

-Oh Bella. No seas tonta... eso no es cierto.- Dijo Carlisle tomando mis hombros obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.

-Claro que es cierto. De otra manera harías el amor conmigo. Ya me veo gorda y fea y por eso ya no me quieres. Vete con Esme o con Cynthia... ellas no están gordas ni van a tener un hijo tuyo.- Le grite.

_Carlisle sonrió, algo exasperado, pero ciertamente divertido, sabía que estaba tentando su paciencia infinita, ¿Y saben qué? NO ME IMPORTABA._

-Bella amor... no me iré con ninguna de ellas, grábatelo en esa linda cabecita mortal.- Dijo haciéndome algunos mimos, yo solo gruñí como respuesta.- Bella... no es que estés gorda ni nada de eso... es solo que... hacerlo sería peligroso...- Explico.

-¡Genial! ya veo de donde saco Edward su perfecta castidad.- Escupí molesta.

-No solo es eso Bells, es que tampoco… no me agrada que... lo hagamos y que nuestro hijo este ahí...- Señalo mi vientre.

-Carlisle... eres Doctor... debes saber que no le pasara nada al bebe si tenemos relaciones.- _¿Relaciones? ¿Y de cuando acá yo le digo así a hacer el amor con Carlisle?_

-Lo sé Bella. Pero me da miedo lastimarlo o lastimarte a ti.- Dijo tocando mi vientre.

-No pasara nada Carlisle. Te preocupas demasiado.- Dije con voz suave acariciando su rostro.

-No es solo preocupación. Es temor a que les pase algo. Jamás en mi existencia me había sentido como me sentí cuando te fuiste y no te encontraba por ningún lugar.- Explico.

-Lo siento... pero no podía vivir sabiendo que este pequeño bebe nunca llegaría a mis brazos... Desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada en tu consultorio, sentí la necesidad de protegerlo hasta con mi vida.- Dije recordando aquel fatídico día.

-Bella... lo siento tanto.- Se disculpó mientras besaba mis labios con suavidad.- Y haré lo que sea para compensártelo, te lo juro.- Dijo buscando que le siguiera la mirada.

-Entonces... creo que hay una manera de compensarlo.- Dije algo tímida.

-¿Cuál?-genial, al igual que Edward, Carlisle se desvivía por complacerme y poner el mundo mis pies, ya sabía de quien lo había aprendido.

-Pues...-Dije jugando con su camisa.

-Bella...- Me reprendió Carlisle.

-Solo compláceme Carlisle... Solo tú sabes lo que me gusta.-

Carlisle aun me veía algo receloso, pero sabía que se estaba conteniendo, no tenía fuerzas para negarme nada y sabía que yo tenía esta pequeña discusión ganada.

-Bella, no creo poder.- Me susurró con su aliento frio junto a mi cuello.

-Yo creo que si.- Dije acariciándole el pecho, estaba tan deseosa de él que casi dolía.- Te deseo tanto.- Dije con un gemido.

Carlisle solo alzó una ceja inquisidor. Yo había gemido y él ni me había tocado.

-¡Ves lo que causas en mi!- Me quejé quitando su camisa, deseaba ver su escultural y frio pecho.

-Mmm no creo que sea yo.-Dijo con ojos divertidos, ojos que empezaban a oscurecerse por el deseo.

-Si lo eres.- Dije empujándolo contra las sabanas y posicionándome sobre él.

-Entonces lo seré.-Dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi cuerpo con tenues caricias, recorría mis muslos, mi cadera, mi abdomen y mi pecho con devoción

Cada caricia suya parecía quemar como fuego, mi cuerpo entero gritaba por él, así que le robe varios besos apasionados, mientras apretaba mis manos contra su pecho duro y frio.

-Bella shhh. Bella cálmate, te lastimar... oh dios.- Gimió Carlisle cuando mis manos acariciaron su perfecto y duro miembro por sobre el pantalón.

Gruñendo y con los ojos completamente negros Carlisle nos dio la vuelta, ahora él era quien estaba arriba, dominado la situación.

Sostuvo mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, intentar moverme era como luchar contra una estatua, el sonrió y besó mi cuello, recorriéndolo en su totalidad con su fría lengua, enviando solo placer a mi cuerpo.

Rompió mi camisa, mis shorts y mi ropa interior, los harapos cayeron en distintas locaciones de la habitación.

-Bella me estas desquiciando.- Confesó besándome rudamente, mientras su mano libre acariciaba mis muslos, acercándose a mi centro, jugando con mi anticipación.

Carlisle POV

Mantener sujeta a Bella me daba cierto tiempo para calmarme, me estaba saliendo de control y podía lastimarla, pero ahora estaba tan excitado que mi miembro amenazaba con romper mi ropa interior, Bella no debía ver eso o se pondría peor.

Pero entre Bella y Cinthya... prefiero que me viole Bella, concluí soltándola y dejándola besar mi cuerpo y terminar de desnudarme, su cuerpo hervía sobre el mío, y cuando finalmente estuve desnudo ante ella, su mano tomo mi masculinidad, haciéndome notar aun más el contraste de temperaturas.

Con cuidado la atraje sobre mí, dejando su rostro a la altura del mío, observé sus pupilas dilatadas por completo, sus hermosos ojos chocolate eran un simple recuerdo, ahora eran tan negros como los míos.

-Bella.- gemí, cuando sus manos subían y bajaban sobre mí.

Deje mis manos vagar por su cuerpo, y me permitió adentrar dos dedos dentro de ella, era tan dulcemente cálida.

Su corazón se desbocó y mordió mi cuello entre gemidos, me gustaba escucharla gemir de placer, me gustaba saber que era yo quien producía esas reacciones en ella.

Busqué su boca y la besé, dejando a mi lengua explorar su boca, jugar con la de ella.

-Bella, mírame.- Pedí jadeante a Bella, mientras sacaba mis dedos y los sustituía por mi miembro en su entrada, ella me miró a los ojos y casi rogó con su mirada, enternecido la besé, dejando que mis brazos la abrazaran, permitiendo a mi cuerpo fundirse con el de ella.

Nos movimos al compas, juntos, con infinito amor, unidos en cuerpo y alma, dejando todo atrás y olvidándonos del mundo.

-Ohhh Carlisle.-Jadeó Bella entre embestidas, y me gustó que dijera mi nombre, sonaba tan endemoniadamente sexy.

-Bella.- Gemí como respuesta.

Y eso fue todo lo que logramos decirnos, la pasión nos desbordaba, surgía de nosotros como la lava ardiente lo hacía de los volcanes.

Y todo llegó a un límite, y se desbordó en un estruendoso clímax que nos rodeó por incontables minutos, el corazón de Bella latía descontrolado, su respiración era irregular; sus gemidos y jadeos ruidosos, buscaban aliviar las abrumadoras sensaciones y temblores que la embargaban.

Y yo por mi parte hacia lo mismo, enterrando mis manos en el inocente colchón, para no estrujarla en exceso.

.

Bella POV

2 meses después...

Carlisle no me había dejado salir de la casa para nada y eso me tenía totalmente loca. Habíamos ido al hospital a que me practicara las Ecografías pero nunca salía nada, todas las imágenes salían obscuras y seguíamos preguntándonos el porqué. Esa tarde estábamos en su consultorio y yo estaba recostada sobre la camilla esperando a que saliera algo en aquella pantalla. Pero nada.

-Listo. Puedes acomodar tu ropa.- Dijo Carlisle limpiando el gel que había puesto sobre mi ya muy abultado vientre.  
-Carlisle... ¿Crees que algo malo pasa con el bebe?- Pregunté.

-Bella... tranquila. No pasa nada. Sabemos que el bebe esta ahí porque escuchamos su corazón. Pero no sé. Hay un ruido extraño. Déjame analizar bien. Tendremos que tener una de estas en casa.- Dijo Carlisle señalando la máquina de ultrasonidos.

-Como sea. Termina ya. Me estoy aburriendo.- Dije molesta.

-Solo hace falta una muestra de sangre y terminamos.- Dijo con una sonrisa sacando una aguja de su bata.

-Ahhh Carlisle.- Gemí haciendo un puchero, moviéndome frenéticamente sobre la camilla.

-Bella... tengo que hacerte estos análisis. Son importantes.- Dijo en un tono tranquilizador que conmigo ya no funcionaba.

-Conmigo no uses ese tono. Llevas estos 2 meses haciéndome análisis y análisis y todo sale bien. Ya estoy harta.- Dije bastante molesta por pasarme casi todas las tardes en el hospital. Y siempre eran los mismos resultados. Igual que la primera vez que me hice la ecografía.

Flash Back

-Bella tranquila. Deja de moverte.- Decía Carlisle sacando un bote de gel de un cajón de su escritorio.  
-Estoy ansiosa por ver a nuestro hijo.- Dije mordiéndome el labio.  
-Tranquila. Lo veremos en un momento.- Contesto abriendo el bote mientras yo subía mi blusa hasta debajo de mis senos, descubriendo mi vientre.  
-Auch esta frio.- Dije cuando puso el gel.  
-Solo es un poco. ¿Lista?- Dijo Carlisle encendiendo el endemoniado aparato.  
-Claro.- Conteste segura. El asintió y comenzó a mover el aparatito por todo mi vientre pero... lo movió por varios minutos y yo comenzaba a desesperarme.- ¿Todo está bien?- Pregunte pero Carlisle se encogió de hombros.  
-No logro ver nada. Debería funcionar.- Dijo moviendo el aparato de extremo a extremo.  
-¿Algo anda mal?- Pregunte alarmada.  
-No. Pero... escucha.- Dijo Carlisle moviendo algo en el aparato y un sonido rítmico pero pausado inundo la habitación y sonreí.- Te presento a nuestro hijo Bella.- Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.  
-Pero ¿porque no podemos verlo?-  
-No lo sé. No lo entiendo. Debería de funcionar pero... tranquila. Hay que conformarnos con escuchar su corazón.- Dijo Carlisle tomando mi mano.  
-Pero yo quería verlo.- Insistí.  
-Yo también Bells. Pero... no se pudo.- Contesto decepcionado. Beso mi frente y apago el aparato.

Fin Flashback

-Isabella...-Carlisle se pasaba las manos por el cabello exasperado.

-Nada de Isabella, Bella, Bells, Belly o como se te ocurra decirme esta vez.- Gruñí bajándome de la camilla, para completar mi enojo andaba en ayunas y mi usual antojo de helado me estaba atacando.

-Carlisle me voy. Te veo en la noche.- Dije tomando mi suéter de la camilla y bajándome de ella.

-¿Porque no me esperas y nos vamos juntos?- Dijo tomando mi mano.

-Hmm No. Lo siento. Quiero ir por un helado.- Conteste tocando mi vientre.- O más bien... quiere ir tu hijo por un helado.-Carlisle sonrió y rodé los ojos.

-Claro ríete. Tú no eres el que lleva dentro un bebe vampiro de 5 meses Cullen.- Dije molesta.

-Te vez hermosa con mi pequeño hijo aquí dentro.- Dijo Carlisle acercándome a él y acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo dices porque es tu hijo.-

-Lo digo porque te amo.- Beso mis labios con delicadeza y amor.

-Carlisle... estoy harta de estar aquí. Ya me voy.- Le di un beso en la mejilla y me puse el suéter.

-Bella se razonable.-Pidió Carlisle intentando bloquear mi salida.

-No lo soy, ni lo seré.-Afirmé molesta, seguro que el escuchaba mi estomago rugir.

-Podemos mandar a alguien por comida y así te quedarías.- Argumento él.

-Sabes que odio los hospitales.- Rodé los ojos.- Y todo lo que este dentro de ellos. Quiero irme de aquí.-

-Es curiosos porque yo soy un Doctor y estoy dentro de uno salvando vidas.- Dijo abrasándome.

-El destino juega malas pasadas. Ah de ser por eso que tú estás conmigo y te amo aunque odie los hospitales.- Sonreí.

Me apoyé en su pecho y aspiré su aroma único y embriagador, su dulce aroma a menta y vainilla, arrugué su camisa al acariciarlo con mi rostro, no me sorprendería si empezaba a ronronear y a maullar.

-Bella... vamos, solo este análisis y saldremos juntos por tu helado.- Tentó con su aterciopelada voz.

Gruñí contra su pecho.

-Bells es solo para controlar unos valores alterados.-Dijo preocupado.

-Ok... pero solo este análisis y ya.- Conteste rendida.

-Bien... descúbrete el brazo.- Dijo sacando nuevamente la aguja de su bata. Saco la sangre que necesitaba y salimos a la heladería. Antes el paso a la recepción y dejo las muestras para que las mandaran al laboratorio. Pedí mi helado de menta con chocolate y comencé a comerlo desesperadamente.

-Bella... te enfermaras si sigues comiendo de esa manera.- Me reprendió Carlisle.

-Es solo helado.- Dije echándome una nueva cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Pues por eso... te puede dar un resfriado.- Dijo el Doctor Cullen.

-Es que... ya no me lleno con nada. Como y como y nunca logro llenarme. Ahora entiendo lo que sienten ustedes al beber sangre de animales. Es horrendo no sentir la sensación de satisfacción al comer.- Dije haciendo un leve puchero.

-Recuerda que ahora no solo te alimentas tu sino también a nuestro pequeño.- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre.

-Lo se... Va a ser un pequeño muy comelón.- Carlisle y yo reímos.

-Vayamos a casa... ya empieza a anochecer.- Dijo el Carlisle sobre protector... eso me hizo recordar a Edward.

Subimos al mercedes y Carlisle condujo hasta casa, yo iba por el camino pensando en esa nueva actitud mía, a veces me sorprendía a mi misma comparando las actitudes de Edward con las de Carlisle.

-¿En qué piensas Bella?- Preguntó mi dulce vampiro.

-En nada.- Mentí.

-bells mientes mal.-me recordó estacionando frente a la casa, cuando salió para abrirme la puerta piloto, empezó a olfatear, pude ver como fruncía el seño.

-¿Que sucede? ¿A quién hules? ¿Es Edward?- Pregunte frenéticamente todo en un par de segundos.

-No.- Dijo olfateando ruidosamente.- Huele a... perro.- Dijo levantando la mirada cuando Dijo la última palabra.

-¿Como que a perro?- Me acerque a Carlisle.- Carlisle... ¿Estás bien?- Pregunte cuando se quedo en shock.

-Jacob.- Dijo con un susurro apenas audible. Seguí su mirada y vi a Jake saliendo de por detrás de la casa. Nos había encontrado... ahora si me matara... ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de 2 vampiros pero de él no?

-Vaya.- Dijo majestuoso y con caminar lobuno.-Bella nunca pensé que te enamorarías del doctor colmillos.-Dijo temblando, controlándose para no entrar en fase- Temía que te hubieran raptada y transformado en contra de tu voluntad, ¡y solo te hicieron eso!- Gritó molesto, Carlisle me cubrió con ademan protector.- Cruzo el mar a nado y me encuentro con esto.-Dijo pisando fuerte.

-Jacob la estas lastimando.- Advirtió Carlisle notando mis sollozos.-Lastimas al bebe

-A ese demonio no se le puede llamar bebe.- Escupió Jake.

-Es solo un bebé Jake.- Sollozo Bella.

-Eso.- Dijo señalando mi vientre.- No es un bebe Bella. Es hijo de un vampiro... si es que es de el.- Inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto que es mío.- Grito Carlisle.- Ni tu ni nadie pondrá eso en duda perro.- Dijo con desprecio.

-Por favor. Los vampiros son estériles.- Jake rodo los ojos

-Al parecer los hombres no lo somos.- Contesto Carlisle con la amenaza de un gruñido impresa en la frase.

-Bien, te creo porque Bella no sería capaz de ello, no es capaz de ser infiel, pero si capaz de otras cosas.-Inquirió aun paseándose, cada vez más cerca de nosotros, yo temía por su vida. !_ Isabella no seas absurda! ¡! Protege a tu hijo Tonta!. _Susurraba mi interior.- Aunque pareces muy capaz de salir con el padre de tu novio, que clase de mujer... Hace eso -Dijo con su mejor tono insultante.

-Cállate, Jacob por favor.- Pidió Carlisle intentando mantener su compostura.

Jacob rio burlonamente.

-Por favor doctor colmillos, ilústreme en algo, ¿DE QUE SE ALIMENTA EL MOUSTRITO NO NATO?- Pregunto con una jodida sonrisa en su cara

-Es… un embarazo normal.- Respondió Carlisle no muy seguro.

-A mi me parece... por la palidez de Bella que anda por ahí...hincándole los colmillos en las entrañas. COMO DIGNO HIJO DE SU PADRE.- Jacob temblaba y temblaba, entro en fase y le mostro los dientes a Carlisle.

Carlisle mantuvo su compostura pero Jacob se acerco peligrosamente a nosotros y Carlisle me puso detrás de él.

- Por favor vete Jacob. Le hace daño a Bella todo esto.- Contesto Carlisle tratando de sonar sereno.

-Jacob vete.- Dije débilmente poniendo mi mano en el pecho de Carlisle.

Jacob se dio media vuelta y de nuevo se fue por detrás de la casa. Segundos después regreso de nuevo como humano.

-Bella no entiendes que eso solo te está haciendo daño. Mírate. Pareces un zombi.- Dijo Jake negando con la cabeza.

¿Un zombi? Oh dios mío, ¿Tan fea estoy? ¿Y Jake? ¿Cuánto más hare sufrir a Jake?

-Lo tendremos Jake.-afirme entre sollozos.

-Entonces espero que disfrutes a Chupasangres Jr o... Colmillin?- Espetó.-Espero disfrutes el darle biberones de sangre

Carlisle POV

_Espero disfrutes el darle biberones de sangre... disfrutes el darle biberones de sangre... darle biberones de sangre... biberones de sangre... de sangre... sangre... sangre._ Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y supe cual era la opción para poder alimentar a Bella.

Sangre. Mi hijo es un vampiro. Lo que quiere beber es sangre. Por eso la anemia de Bella durante estos meses. No me percate en qué momento se fue Jake después de que Bella le Dijo algunas cosas un tanto dolorosas para él.

Pero si me pude percatar del estado de Bella, pálida y muy delgada, con una anemia que no era capaz de revertir ni haciéndola tomar pastillas de hierro.  
Ahora mi dulce y particularmente débil Bella sollozaba en el suelo.

-Shhh amor no debes ponerte así, es peligroso.-Le Dije agachándome y abrazándola.-entremos ¿sí?- Le pedí levantándola del suelo, Bella solo se hizo un ovillo en mis brazos y continuó llorando en mi pecho.

Entramos a la casa y nos recostamos en el sillón. Ella se recostó en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Yo acariciaba su cabello suavemente y de decía palabras tranquilizadoras.

-¿Como estas amor?- Pregunte abrazando a Bella. Una vez que estaba mas calmada.

-Supongo que... era mejor decirle que prefería ser un vampiro a un perro mal oliente.- Contesto sin mirarme

-Eso debió dolerle.-

-Lo sé. Pero de cualquier manera el saldría de mi vida. Y si no es ahora será cuando me transformes. Y él me odiara.- _¿Transformación? Demonios. Bella y yo no habíamos discutido en ningún momento nada de su transformación._

__-¿Estas segura que quieres ser unos de nosotros?- Pregunte inseguro.

-Claro. Tú lo sabes. Edward... no me quería transformar porque tiene una mala visión sobre esta vida. Y se cree un monstruo. Pero tú me has demostrado que ser un vampiro no es nada malo ni mucho menos. Y si así puedo vivir la eternidad contigo... que así sea.- Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla.

-No sé qué decirte.- Logue articular.

-No digas nada. No hace falta.-

-¿De verdad me amas Bella?-

-Por supuesto que si.- Respondió dándome un casto beso que me hizo reaccionar.

-Te amo. Pero tengo mucho miedo de que algún día ames a otro hombre.- Dije entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Claro que voy a amar a otro hombre Carlisle.- Sentí por un tiempo que todo desaparecía a mi alrededor.- Pero ese hombre te dirá papá y a mí me dirá mamá.- Dijo sonriendo.

Respire aliviado. Entonces recordé la Teoría que había pasado por mi cabeza minutos antes. Con las palabras de Jacob.

-Bella. ¿Aceptarías hacer un experimento? Creo que eso puede funcionar para alimentarlos.- Comente creyendo en la teoría que se formo en mi cabeza.

-Si eso le hace bien a mi bebe... Claro que si.- Dijo sonriente. Esa es mi Bella. Pensé.- ¿De qué se trata el experimento?- Pregunto.

-Que bebas sangre.- Bella trago en seco y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

-¿Sangre? ¿Carlisle estas seguro?-Preguntó nerviosa, no asqueada pero si nerviosa, mi Bella, siempre sorprendiéndome.

-Por supuesto, el bebe debe estar sediento, está tomando tu sangre y te deja hambrienta e insaciable, solo será un poco.-le aseguré.- Solo para ver cómo reacciona nuestro hijo.

-Muy bien, creo que me apetece un dulce puma.-Bromeó.

Pensé un segundo lo que decía Bella y descarté la sangre animal, el bebe iba a desear sangre humana.

-Bella... no puede ser sangre animal.-Le dije cauteloso, esperando la lógica reacción de rechazo, pero Bella solo asintió muy segura.

****

-Me dirigí hasta el hospital y saque una bolsa de sangre. Una vez que llegue a la casa la vacié en un vaso de unicel. Para que fuera más fácil para Bella tomarla. Me acerque a ella y ella trago en seco.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- Pregunte al sentarme junto a ella en el sillón.

-No. Es solo que... es raro pensar en que beberé eso.- Señalo en vaso en mi mano.

-Si no quieres intentamos otra cosa amor.-le ofrecí.

-Mmm no, no, solo deja q me habitué un poco.-Dijo mas para sí misma que para mí.

-Entonces ten.- Le di el vaso y lo tomo con manos temblorosas.- Sabes que no tienes que...

-Tranquilo.-me calmó.

Tomo el vaso entre sus manos y lo miro por unos segundos. Acomodo el popote en sus labios y pude ver el liquido rojo subiendo por el popote transparente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte una vez que Bella saco el popote de su boca.

-Si... Sabe... rico.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza. _Es obvio que debió de haberle sabido horrible pero trata de tranquilizarme._ Pensé.

-Bella... era solo una prueba. Si no quieres seguir tomándolo está bien.- Ella asintió pero en un rápido movimiento se llevo el popote nuevamente a su boca y comenzó a sorber todo el contenido del vaso. Hasta que no quedo nada en el. Bella me tendió el vaso y cerró los ojos.

-Creo que le gusto.- Dijo acariciando su vientre.

-Dame tu mano.- Dije y ella me tendió su mano. Tome su muñeca y me percate de que en efecto, el ritmo cardiaco de Bella estaba totalmente normal. No como hacia días que su corazón parecía quedarse parado por interminables segundos.

Bien, eso era un alivio, ya había encontrado una solución a los problemas de salud de Bella.

-Parece que estas mejor.-Dije emocionado dándole un beso en los labios, el sabor reviente de la sangre hizo que mi garganta ardiera, hacia semanas que no salía a cazar.

Escuché el celular de Bella sonar, ella se separó de mi y se lanzó para tomarlo pero yo se lo impedí, la sostuve contra las almohadas de la cama y yo mismo se lo pasé.

Bella me miró con cierto reproche y atendió.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto de mi ángel.

-Sí. Hola. Llamo para lo de la renta del apartamento.- Dijo la voz del otro lado. Sonaba como una voz algo conocida. No le tome importancia.

-Ah Claro. ¿Desea comprarlo o rentarlo solamente?- Dijo Bella.

-No. Solo rentarlo. No me quedare mucho tiempo.-

-Bien. Nos podemos ver mañana mismo o cuando guste y arreglar los detalles.- Sugirió Bella

-Mañana mismo estaría bien.- Dijo la señorita al otro lado.

-Bien. ¿Le parece a las 5:00PM en el edificio?-Pregunto Bella.

-Sí. Está bien. Gracias. Disfrute su... día.- Dijo Extrañamente la mujer colgando. Fruncí el ceño y Bella alejo el teléfono de su oreja para mirarlo con una cara de asco.

-Eso fue... totalmente raro.- Dijo Bella haciendo un falso estremecimiento.

-No saldrás de aquí Bella.-Le Dije serio.- necesitas estar en cama y descansar, es lo más seguro para ti.

-Estoy harta de estar encerrada y saldré Carlisle lo quieras o no.-Respondió Bella enfadada, algunas lagrimas de furia agolpaban sus ojos.


End file.
